Luck Of The Draw
by YourAJoker
Summary: Natasha finds herself in a strange situation, involving a lightning storm and community service. Nathan/OC
1. The Storm

I zipped up my orange jumpsuit and slammed the door of my locker closed. This was complete bullshit, stupid parents and stupid judges, no one understands me except maybe these other people here. Curly haired dude was trying and failing to look cool while casually leaning against his locker, he saw me looking and gave me a wink. I sneered at him as I tied up my laces on my converse, luckily we didn't have any bullshit shoes to wear so I got to wear my favourite shoes. I slipped my ipod into my pocket and hoped that I would be able to sneakily listen to music later.

I walked out of the changing rooms and wondered why they didn't have separate ones for boys and girls, I then realised that this whole place was cheap. I snorted to myself, like this place gets a lot of funding, it's complete bullshit. I ruffled up my hair at the back which I must admit was one of my bad habits, the curls flew back to where they were originally and basically it was a waste of time, but hey ho. I noticed a girl with a _really_ tight ponytail catch up with me.

"You alright?" (**AN: I'm not even going to try with the accent cause I just hate reading and writing it**) She asked, slipping her hands in her pockets and staring straight ahead, I figured this was her trying to break the ice.

"Happy as can be." I sarcastically replied, she snorted but didn't reply. I guess that was our conversation over, which I was thankful for as she had a really thick chav accent that I knew would cause me problems. "I'm Natasha by the way."

"Kelly." I could tell we were going to get along just fine, by the end of our spectacular and very informative conversation we had reached the doors leading outside, I opened the door and breathed the air in, it was quite a nice view over the lake and I just knew we would be going in sooner or later, seeing as it was full of crap that was _dangerous to the enviroment_. What a load of bollocks. I walked up to the railing and leaned back against it, Kelly doing the same and we waited for our fellow criminals.

I should tell you that I was doing community service. I should also tell you that it was completely not my fault, unless you call stealing a car an accident which it was, I was a little bit stoned and couldn't tell which car was mine and when it wouldn't open I got a little pissed. So it was an accident, I don't know what's worse, the judge calling me a moron or my parents sucking up to him to get me out of a prison sentence, which I was actually grateful for but just hated seeing them flaunt their money at every available moment.

My attention was caught when the door opened and out stepped the frizzy haired girl, who I must admit knew how to accessorize this hideous outfit. I looked down at myself and then decided that I didn't care that much.

I nodded at her to acknowledge her presence, ain't I considerate?

"This is complete bullshit." She muttered.

"I know what you mean, I'm Natasha." I didn't hold out my hand cause I wasn't some sort of uptight handshaker.

"Alisha."

Next one out was the really tall 'gangster' and the dark skinned boy who didn't even bother putting his jumpsuit on properly just tying it at the waist. The dark haired, shy looking boy then the tall, curly haired boy, who basically waltzed out, he clapped his hands as if to say something but was stopped by the probation worker coughing.

"Get in a line." He ordered and the others came to join me and Kelly by the railing. I ended up smack in the middle with Kelly on one side and curly on the other.

"You all know why your here." Probation worker started, I strained my memory trying to remember his name, I think it began with a B, Bradley? No, maybe it was a C... Charlie? No I remember now it's Tony, anyway he kept talking about how were all going to do some community service, and make ourselves better and I was quite thankful when Alisha's phone went off.

"Hey." Tony's face looked like he was getting pissed off which I found very amusing, I started laughing when Alisha carried on her conversation completely disregarding him. He switched his glare to me and my laughter increased a little. Next to me curly was grinning like a loon.

"Hey I'm still talking here." Tony said in an exasperated tone. "I thought you'd finished." I snorted which caused Alisha to shoot me a quick smirk.

"My mouth's still moving that means I'm still talking."

Curly decided this would be the perfect opportunity for his imput "Yeah, but you could be yawning or chewing." He drawled in a cute Irish accent.

"That is true." I said with mock seriousness, again I was glared at but I mockingly hid behind Irish dude.

"Hey what's your name." I asked his back.

"It's Nathan, sweet cheeks and what would yours be?" I came out from behind his back. "It's definitely not sweet cheeks."

Community service went downhill pretty quickly. Nathan and gangster got into a pathetic fight that was hilarious and then we all trotted down to the lakeside to paint benches. How this would help the community I don't know. I tried to pick up my paint can but I am pathetically weak and clumsy so it got harder to walk with the paint can and paintbrushes, so Nathan stole it from me.

"Hey!" This was just for show seeing as my hands were bright red and I was really lazy. He sent me a wink and put it down with a flourish next to the bench he deemed for me to work at. He put his can next to mine and Kelly soon joined us. I somehow managed to open the can after a brief moment of concentration and stabbing of the can and I dipped my brush into the white paint. This paint was so boring, who wants a white bench, spice things up once in a while people.

I splattered a load of paint onto the bench and half-heartedly smeared it about, who cares about precision painting? I jumped when gangster shouted something about his hat and kicked his can into the lake, great, more crap for us to clean up later.

"Drama queen." I muttered, as gangster failed to kick a trolley out of his way. I zoned out again as I painted little trees and rabbits and crap into the bench before going over it again. Nathan nudged me slightly as he bent down to paint a bit of the bench and I came back to reality.

"What did you do?" Kelly asked him, which his reply was he stole some pick 'n' mix, yeah right. I could actually see that though. "Bollocks." Well put Kelly.

"What is up with this weather?" Nathan brought my attention to the dark clouds above us.

"Yeah, that is weird." I stood and stared at the clouds and spun when Tony announced himself while insulting us at the same time. He was cut off when a _huge _clump of ice hit a car behind him.

"That's my car." He said in disbelief, staring at it.

"Classic." Nathan said, really not the time for this but I held my hand out for a high five but I was left hanging due to the wave that crashed into us from behind.

"Jesus christ that's cold!" I shivered and tried to block out Alisha's frantic questioning of 'what the fuck?' The ice blocks nearly hit the shy kid and I just legged it. I was never the best runner but I somehow managed to keep up with Nathans long legs while the other guy sprinted into the lead and by the time the rest of us got to the doors of the community centre he found out it was locked.

"Open it!" I screamed at Tony while trying to protect my head from the bloody ice. I was not gonna die here!

"Open it!" We all screamed differed variations of this at him but he spun around when Alisha swore at him.

"Don't call me that!" He roared and then...

We were struck by lightning.

I flew through the air as I felt the lightning flow through my body, I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt my descent rapidly approach. When I hit the ground after what seemed like an eternity, safe to say, it stung like hell. I groaned and opened my eyes to see the sky was back to normal, although a few snowballs hit the ground near my head making me flinch.

"I feel really weird." I looked over as Kelly said this and saw she had managed to sit up. I tried to do the same but found my arms too weak to hold me, my bones felt like jelly. It felt really weird.

"That would be the lightning."

"We should be dead." Shy boy said, what a nice optimistic lad he was turning out to be.

"Why do you have to be so negative?" I snapped at him, trying to focus of getting up, which was turning out to be a lot harder than anticipated.

"Some reassurance would be nice you know," Nathan spoke to Tony, his voice slightly hoarse "Your fine, looking good."

"Wanker." I chuckled despite the circumstances.

"You got told." I was promptly ignored.

"Did you just- Did he just call me a wanker." Nathan spluttered, I reached over and patted him on the back having finally regained the use of my limbs.

"It happens." I mocked him.

"You can shut up."

"Is everyone alright?" Tony asked rubbing the back of his head.

"We could have died you dick." Alisha retorted, wincing slightly.

"I think we should call it a day." He struggled to his feet and walked away leaving us to stumble to our feet.

* * *

><p>In the changing rooms we all dressed quietly, which was a big contrast to this morning. I slipped on my top and jeans on quickly and shoved the jumpsuit in the locker, I took my ipod out of the pocket and shoved it in my jeans pocket. I twisted the earphones around and as I turned around I saw it was just us girls left, Kelly was brushing her hair and Alisha was texting. I was about to walk out when I staggered against the lockers, my legs had given way.<p>

"Whoa, you alright?" Alisha asked although I could tell she was trying not to laugh. I would have been annoyed if my legs didn't feel like they were trying to break themselves, I don't understand why this was happening. After a couple of seconds the pain went and I was able to regain my ability to stand.

"Yeah, just- I'm fine." I smiled fakely and walked out of the room, staying close to the walls just incase I decide to almost die again.

I made my way over to where I could see one of the boys.

"Hey, I'm Curtis." He nodded at me.

"Natasha." I still felt a bit unsteady so I leant on the vending machine. I studied the boy in front of me, he looked really familiar but for the life of me I couldn't figure out where I knew him from. "Crazy day huh" He chuckled and I slid to the floor. "What do we do now?" He was about to answer when Nathan came along.

"Hey love." He grabbed my hand and hoisted me up, I moved from the vending machine as he started shaking it, trying to get a free drink.

"That's not gonna work." I observed, in response he just started shaking it harder. Shy boy came along but it took me a while to notice him.

"Jesus! When did you get here?" He spluttered out an answer of he was in the toilets while stuttering so hard I thought he would chew off his own tongue. "Ok then, calm down. I don't bite"

"Yet." Nathan interjected. I sneered at him before turning to the other two.

"So, what was up with the probation worker?"

"I think theres something wrong with him, it's like he was having a spasm." Shy kid said quietly. Nathan snorted while banging on the vending machine.

"He was probably faking it, trying to get compensation, cheap bastard." He said hitting it again, I went over and smacked the back of it causing two drink to come out. I bent down and picked them up handing one to him and opening the other one. I took a sip.

"I don't think he was faking it." Shy kid said. Nathan turned on his waving his drink around causing it to spill a bit.

"You'd know all about being mental." He twitched his head and mimicked Tony "Wanker."

"At least he insulted the right person." I muttered.

"What was that?" Nathan asked me, I smiled cutely.

"Nothing." Alisha popped up next to the doorway.

"We waiting for something." She asked, popping some gum.

"Probation worker." Curtis replied.

"I ain't hanging around for that dickhead." She stalked away, I shrugged and followed her. I looked around for a bin, and put my can in there after chugging it.

"Hey Tash, wait up!" I spun around to see Nathan bouncing towards me.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked, as he stood next to me.

"Just admiring the view." I rolled my eyes and walked towards the doors of the community centre, I thought I saw the probation worker staring at us but Nathan blocked my view.

"Hey, there's no rush to leave, talk to me." He pleaded, still wearing his cocky grin. I sighed and pushed open the doors.

"I'm fine thanks, see you tomorrow." He pouted at me, but saw I wasn't going to stay and walked off in the opposite direction. As I walked home, I looked up at the sky wondering why the storm was so weird and sudden. I mean what kind of storm even was that, I knew that something would happen but I didn't know what. I was about to cross the road when suddenly I got a really painful headache, I had to stop and sit on a bench while it passed. I closed my eyes to try and block out the pain and when I opened them, everything was suddenly brighter and clearer. My ears picked up a womans phone conversation from across the road, and I could feel my teeth lengthening in my mouth. I reached up to touch my ears and they felt pointier and I was so weirded out that I snapped myself out of it and ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>When I finally got home, my mum and dad were out. I knew they were disappointed in me but who cares, you only live once. I put my keys on the kitchen counter and rested my head on my arms as I slid onto a chair. What was happening to me? I sighed and made myself something to eat, I don't know why but I was really craving a tuna sandwich and milk. After eating I went to my room and flopped on my bed.<p>

"What a great day" I mumbled to myself. I flicked through the channels on T.V but there was nothing really interesting on. I was feeling really restless, like I was full of energy. I got up and paced my room before catching sight of myself in the mirror, I walked closer and again I got a searing headache, as I clutched my head I could see my eyes in the mirror changing to a gold colour.

"What the hell!" I screamed, I could see my ears become pointy and slightly hairier, and I was becoming really freaked out by now. So much so, that I managed to knock myself out turning around on my door and then I was out like a light.


	2. The Drama

I woke up on the floor of my room, it took me a few minutes to remember what had happened but when it sunk it, I ran to the mirror and let out a sigh of relief when it turned out I was back to normal. Maybe I dreamt the whole thing? I caught a glimpse of the clock and saw that I had ten minutes to get ready and be at the community centre, that lead me to the fastest getting ready I had ever done in my life, I tossed some makeup into a bag and decided I would do it when I got there.

I sprinted as fast as I could and somehow managed to be on time. I casually walked up to where I could see the rest of the group and acted like I wasn't so out of breath it hurt. I received a few smiles , which I returned. I then noticed the 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU' written on the walls. Nathan walked up to us while lighting a cigarette.

"Well don't look at me cause I didn't do it" Kelly said to us.

"Maybe someone wants to kill us" Shy kid said. What was up with this guy?

"Hey what's your name?"

"Simon"

"Well Simon why would someone want to kill us?" He had no answer for that, which I was thankful I thought he might come out with some bullshit about aliens or something weird like that.

"I think there's a hidden meaning" Nathan circled me and Simon. "It's like the ad with the monkey and the tesco's bag" I rolled my eyes as the probation worker walked up to us.

"Come on you lot, let's get changed" I hoped he didn't mean him as well.

"Have you seen this? Someone's taking the piss" Curtis gestured to the wall. I didn't really feel like cleaning it up either.

"It's terrible isn't it, all this anti-social behaviour" I think he was taking the piss out of us.

"Oi, is he having a dig at us" Nathan exhaled some of his smoke in my face, so I hit him in the stomach. "Hey!"

"You deserved it"

Alisha's phone took this moment to ring and Tony seemed to lose his cool for a minute before practically growling at us to give our phones to him. I sighed before reaching into my bag to find it. Nathan looked in my bag and stole some of my lip gloss.

"You want to wear some, I knew there was something weird about you" Nathan grinned at me before giving it back. That was a waste of time.

"Are you allowed to take our phones?" I heard Alisha ask while I had to smack Nathan's hand away from my mascara, what was wrong with this boy? He stopped for a minute and I looked up to see Tony in front of me, so I passed my phone over while hoping he wouldn't hurt my baby. My life was on that phone.

"I'm expecting a call from my mum" Nathan protested, but Tony ignored him and snatched his phone from his hand. "Alright take a message"

We all walked into the community centre while Alisha was complaining about Tony taking our phones. "I mean he's not allowed to do that right?" As we got into the changing rooms I ignored the rest and opened my locker, I shoved my bag in there while pulling out the stupid orange jumpsuit.

"I hate this thing"

"Oh I don't know it has a certain flair" Nathan said as he pulled the zipper of mine down, I jerked it out of his grasp while making sure he couldn't get it. When he left me alone I pulled down my jeans and hurriedly took my top off so I could put on the jumpsuit. Nathan seemed to take the longest to put his on, making sure everyone could see his body which quite frankly I wasn't complaining about, but I knew if I was caught staring at him I would never hear the end of it. I felt a gust of wind and I got the chills suddenly but I couldn't tell why it happened so I ignored it.

I got my mirror out of my bag as I could see Alisha hogging the wall one in here, and started applying my makeup, I was almost done when Curtis popped up behind me and nearly made me drop it, I would have if I didn't catch.

"Nice reflexes" Curtis told me while looking at the mirror in my hands.

"Yeah" I said while staring at it as well, I know that I would never have been able to catch that but at least now I don't have to buy another mirror. I put it away when everyone started filing out.

"You want some?" Alisha held out a cigarette for me to take but Nathan stole it.

"Give it here" I stole it out of his mouth and took a drag, I needed it more than him. He gave me a look so I flipped him the bird.

"Don't even start" I muttered before gathering the cleaning supplies, I followed the rest over to the graffiti and started scrubbing. I saw Alisha plop down on the picnic bench and start sunbathing.

"That's right, you just relax init" Curtis said, while staring at Alisha in her bikini.

"Someone's probably just going to write something else on there tonight; they make us do these bullshit little jobs wearing these bullshit orange jumpsuits, they can suck my dick."

"That's a good point" I said before sliding down on the ground and rested my head against the wall, Nathan looked down at me and winked.

"You know after the storm, did any of you feel weird?" Kelly asked, I'm pretty sure a headache was normal after being hit with lightning and just didn't think of the rest of the crap that happened yesterday. It was not worth freaking out over, unless it happens again of course.

"I have this strange tingling sensation in my anus" Nathan said, waving his sponge around.

"No one cares about your anus" I said, closing my eyes. I heard Kelly go back to scrubbing before stopping again.

"Did you feel weird?" I opened my eyes to see who she was talking to.

"What you don't want to hear about my anus" Nathan asked faking being offended.

"Believe it or not your anus is not what everyone wants to hear about" I snapped.

"But you do" He leant above me and stared down at me.

"Go away" I pushed his legs away from me.

"Something happened, something happened to me" Simon said, looking intense.

"Are you a virgin?" Nathan stepped away from me and turned to Simon. "High Five!" I sighed and hoped Simon would stand up to him. He didn't.

Kelly suddenly pushed Nathan over a bucket of water, and I jumped up before it could spread to me. "What was that for" He shouted after her.

"It was because you're a dick" I said before starting to scrub again. After about five seconds hard work I gave up. "I'm going inside"

* * *

><p>I was watching the boys playing fooseball, when the talk turned to us girls.<p>

"Which one do you want?" Nathan asked Curtis, Simon was just sort of standing there while I was sitting on a couple of matts in the corner.

"What you on about?"

"The girls of course" I got up at this point.

"I'm leaving" I went to find Alisha who was sitting on a sofa at the end of the corridor.

"The boys are talking about which one of us they want" I informed her as I sat next to her.

"Of course they are" Well at least one of us had been expecting it. "It's what they do"

"Okay" I propped my legs up on a wheelchair that was randomly there. "What a shit day" I closed my eyes and just relaxed until I felt the wheelchair pull away from me, I jerked away and nearly fell off the sofa.

"Careful there love" Nathan grinned at me as he sat in the wheelchair and wheeled closer to me. I rolled my eyes and felt Alisha shift and lean against me slightly. Nice to know we were all comfortable in each others presence.

"You came to my school once, gave this big speech about athletics and all your medals and that" She spoke to Curtis who I could tell really didn't want to talk about it.

"So I'm guessing you're not going to the Olympics" Nathan grinned, he was so annoying.

"I heard you were dealing crack" Alisha taunted. My eyes widened.

"You were dealing crack?" I asked, but Nathan spoke before Curtis could answer.

"No, no the paper said it was steroids"

"That stuff will shrivel your dick" Alisha stated.

"That's nice"

"It wasn't steroids, I'm not a cheater, the paper is bullshit, I got caught with some cocaine. I messed up one time" By this point he was looking at his hands obviously regretting what he did.

"You let yourself down" Nathan started, I kicked his wheelchair in an effort to shut him up but I was ignored. "You let the kids down, you let your parents down" Curtis had had enough and stormed over to Nathan and held him up by the front of his jumpsuit.

"Shut the fuck up! All I ever did was train!"

"You can't hit someone in a wheelchair" Curtis threw him back down into the chair and stormed over to the wall to calm down.

"What did you do?" Alisha asked me. I explained all about my 'accident' while she nodded sympathetically, they were a good audience. They didn't take it as seriously as my parents which was always a good thing.

"Wanna hear what I got done for?" She asked, but was met with an awkward silence until I took pity on her.

"Go on then" She then retold her story which involved a re-enactment of a blow job on the water bottle I had just bought.

"You can keep that" I told her. I looked at the boys to see them staring at Alisha open mouthed, they were so single-minded. Even shy little Simon looked like he had a hard on.

The door suddenly banged open and Kelly slipped and fell through it, she scrambled up and locked it quickly. She turned around and I could see she had been crying as he makeup had run down her face giving her raccoon eyes and not intentional like they were earlier.

"He's gonna kill us" I stared at her for a second before going back to picking at my nails.

"Well that's a shame, there's a movie on tonight that I wanted to see." Nathan snorted at my comment.

"Yeah, nice entrance by the way, very dramatic." He started to slowly clap.

"Who's gonna kill us." Curtis asked, crossing his arms across his chest, clearly not believing her either.

"The probation worker's gone mental, he just tried to attack me" She grabbed her hair in frustration and I could see bits of her hair has somehow managed to escape her tight ponytail of doom. "Something really weird is happening, I keep hearing this voices in my head. It's like I can hear what people are thinking."

"Have you been sniffing glue?" Alisha asked in mock sympathy.

"If you have at least make sure it was the good stuff-"

"Seriously! The storm, the lightning! I dunno, it's done something to us." Or just her. She whipped her head around to glare at me and I wondered what I did.

"What do you mean the probation worker attacked you?" Curtis asked, thankfully this got her attention off me and onto him.

"It does sound like complete bullshit." Alisha stated still holding the water bottle and I moved away to make sure it wouldn't touch me.

"Yeah it does." She came up to me and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me slightly in frustration.

"He's out there and he chased me!"

"Okay, okay, you can let go of me now." Didn't want her to accidentally strangle me or something.

"I'm not gonna strangle you!" She shouted. Okay that was weird.

"Well I should hope not." I replied giving her a weird look.

"Something happened to me too." Everyone's head whipped over to Simon, who quite frankly I had forgotten about.

"Did you pop your cherry?" Nathan asked from his wheelchair. "We're all very happy for you."

"Shut up!" Kelly screamed at him and I moved away from her just in case.

"When we were in the locker room this morning, I was invisible. I turned invisible."

"Wow this just gets more and more realistic." I snorted as I stood up intending to get another drink but was stopped when Nathan pulled me into his lap. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked him, but I only got a smirk in response, so I stole his drink. Take that.

"Did anyone witness this miraculous disappearance." Nathan asked, I could feel the rumble of his voice from his chest and it was very comfortable.

"You were all there." Simon insisted.

"I don't remember that." I muttered to Nathan.

"I'm pretty sure we would have noticed if you vanished into thin air." Alisha said, still sounding skeptical, not that I could blame her.

"You didn't, I was standing right there and none of you could see me." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Prove it" I said, Nathan nodded along with my suggestion.

"Yeah, go on then, do it. Turn invisible." Simon made a really weird face and sort of twitched but there was no invisibility. Just like I thought. "Oh my God. He's disappeared." Simon waved his hand in front of my face. "You can't see me?" He looked really happy.

"No," Nathan stole my can and chucked it at Simon, who now seemed to realise he was being mocked. "You're invisible." I laughed and tried to get up but Nathan started wheeling to the door. "You two are hilarious, keep taking that medication" Kelly stopped the chair from going any further her face coming uncomfortably close to mine so I leant back into Nathan a bit more.

"They're telling the truth." We looked over to Curtis who seemed out of breath. "Not you too." I groaned. Who else would go crazy in the space of five minutes.

"All this. It's already happened once," I snorted "I opened the door, the probation worker. He killed you." Here he pointed at Kelly. "You were right there, you were dead, everything froze, you were all just standing there and then it's like time went backwards."

"So you can rewind time or something?" Alisha asked, still not having moved from the sofa.

"This just gets better by the second" He motioned for me to get up, which I did, and wheeled to the door. He opened the door and quickly slammed it shut.

"He's right, the probation workers gone mental!" A shadow appeared behind him and the probation worker slammed into the door causing all of us to group together. I winced as he slammed into the door again.

"Bloody hell! I did not sign up for this. Actually I didn't sign up for any of this!" I think I was having a panic attack. My eyes blurred for a second before refocusing, and again everything was clearer. We all moved away from the door as he kept trying to break it down.

"Maybe he's on drugs? Like crystal meth, that stuff makes you crazy. My friend Chloe did it once and she nearly shagged her brother. And he's really ugly." Alisha rambled, I rolled my eyes at her shallow behaviour but grabbed onto everyone when Tony slammed into the door again.

"The graffiti," Simon realised "He wrote it."

"Well it's helpful to know that now." I snapped.

"What did I say. I said there was a hidden meaning." Nathan said. "Or not."

"We should call the police."

"We can't he's taken our phones." This is great.

"Fantastic, the psycho's smarter than us."

"He stopped." Curtis said suddenly. I looked at the door and there was no murderous probation worker shadow. Things were looking up, if only slightly.

"You dickhead, why did you come back here? You should have gone for help." Alisha rounded on Kelly.

"What do you know bitch?" She spat at Alisha.

"Guys don't-"

"Shut up you chav."

"Call me a chav one more time, I'll kick you so hard in the cunt your mum will feel it." I made a face at this.

"Her mum will feel it, how does that work?" Nathan asked.

"He tried to kill me! I came back here to warn you lot and I could have left you. I'm sick of every single one of you judging me, you can all fuck off!"

"Well fuck this, I'm getting out of here." Alisha started running down the corridor.

"Yeah out the back way." Nathan grabbed my hand and we started running.

"Kelly!" I shouted as she stood there. Nathan started to slip on something but I managed not to fall over just slip and slide into the wall. Which I clutched.

I heard Nathan groaning on the floor until he realised he was in blood. "Is that blood?" Alisha sounded hysterical at this point. Nathan scrambled up trying to wipe his hands off on his jumpsuit.

"Get it off me!" He looked like he was going to cry.

"It's coming from that locker." I pointed, we all stared at it for a couple of seconds before Curtis slowly moved closer to open it. He jumped back with a yell and I saw 'gangster's' dead body. I gagged and stumbled backwards.

"It's that boy, Gary." Simon said. The smell of blood was overwhelming my senses and I felt very queasy.

"I did wonder what had happened to him." Nathan turned to Curtis "Turn back time! Stop this from happening."

"I don't know how it works!"

"Well that's great, that's really useful."

"Guy's, not the time!" I shouted at them, staring at the dead body.

Curtis turned to Alisha who was also staring at him. "Come on, don't look at him." He grabbed her wrist and went really rigid. "I've got to have sex with you right now, you're so beautiful."

"What the fuck!"

"Get off me you freak!" Alisha managed to get him off her and raised her hand to slap him, the process began again.

"What?" Curtis asked, as everyone was staring at him. "What'd I do?"

"Err, you were trying to shag her."

"And you were getting your chap out." Nathan pointed out, Curtis tucked himself away and told him to shut up.

"It was when you were touching her." Simon observed, so Alisha reached out and touched his face. Simon had a bit more of an adverse reaction to it, it's nice to know that he wants to piss on her tits.

"Simon, you have some weird fetish's."

"You sick bastard." While we were shocked by Simon's weird sexual fantasy I heard footsteps.

"Hey can anyone hear that?" At that precise moment the probation worker smashed through the window. He raised his weapon but before he could get to any of us Kelly hit him round the head causing him to crash to the floor.

"Holy shit!" I gagged seeing his crushed head. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Is he dead?"

"I'm no doctor, but you see the way the back of his head's caved in like that." Nathan clutched his hair as he stared at him. The probation worker woke up and screamed something unintelligible but Kelly seemed to know what he said as she yelled something back while stamping on the back of his head.

I tried to swallow back the bile but it wasn't working so I ran over to the bin and vomited.

"That'd do it." I looked up from the bin to see everyone looking like they were about to cry.

"Well, what do we do now?" I asked, stumbling over to the wall.

"We call the police." Curtis said, clutching at his sleeves.

"Yeah, they'll see the dead boy in the locker, do some CSI shit and figure it all out." Alisha looked a bit more happy at this prospect.

"They won't believe us!" Kelly grabbed her hair in frustration.

"If we just stick to our story." Curtis argued.

"And what's our story, that he can turn invisible and you can turn back time." She said sarcastically "They won't believe us."

"She's right. Oh man what are we gonna do!" I could feel the tears prick in the back of my eyes but I pushed them back, now was not the time for crying.

"If there's no body, there's no crime." Simon piped up. We all fell silent at this suggestion.

"And how are we supposed to get rid of them, people are gonna see us walking around with dead bodies!" I shouted, completely losing my composure.

"No, no. We'll give them a quick." Here Nathan whistled "Put them in the wheelchair and if anyone see's it'll just be us doing our community service taking a couple of specials for a walk."

"That's actually a good idea." I gave him an appraising look.

"It's been known to happen."

* * *

><p>After about ten minutes of digging the six of us had managed to make quite a decent sized hole. I was still jittery and nervous about the whole thing and my body couldn't co-operate when I told myself to calm down.<p>

When Nathan and Kelly tipped the wheelchairs over I got a nice wave of dead person smell and it almost made me pass out.

"Uhh." I plugged my nose.

"We don't tell anyone about this yeah?" Kelly said looking at us all individually. "About the storm or what it did to us."

"I thought that would be quite obvious." I put some dirt over Gary's face so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"I don't want anyone to know." Alisha picked up her shovel and came next to me to help cover Gary "I cannot be a freak."

When Curtis stayed silent Nathan turned to him "There's no going back now man, your just as screwed as the rest of us, hell your black and famous, your probably even more screwed." Curtis sighed as he poured dirt in the hole.

"I shouldn't even be here." As soon as he said those words my eyesight got fuzzy again, everything was swirling and I could have sworn that the others were getting bigger. I fell over and I'm pretty sure I passed out for a few seconds, because when I woke up everyone was standing above me.

I tried to talk but all that came out was a 'Meow'. Holy Fucking Shit.

I looked down and saw I had paws and I could feel I had a tail. This must be my power, how the hell is this supposed to be useful in any shape or form, well at least it was better than Alisha's.

"She's a cat." I heard Nathan say, I looked up to see him coming closer to me. I stood up and tried to walk but ended up stumbling against his leg.

"Here kitty, kitty." Next thing I know, Nathan had picked me up and was rocking me against his chest, I tried to scratch him but couldn't figure out how to get my claws out so I settled for hissing, he was enjoying this the sick bastard I knew he was. The next second I could feel the strange headache again, but this time I didn't pass out and felt my body elongate.

"That was so fucking weird" Everyone was staring at me and I realised Nathan was still holding me. "Get off, don't pick me up again." He just grinned at me the bastard.

"Aww, but you were such a cute kitty." I promptly told him to piss off.

My hearing hadn't quite come back properly so everything was a little distorted, but the main thing that stood out to me was

"Didn't you say you wanted to piss on her tits? That's something you should keep between you and your internet provider." Nathan was back to picking on Simon.

"How come I don't have a power?" Nathan realised "He has a power, _he_ has a power and I don't. What kind of fucked up logic is that?"

"Maybe you just havent found it yet."

"Maybe I haven't found it yet. Hey, maybe I can't feel pain?" Kelly whacked him on the arm. "Hey!"

"Did you feel that?"


	3. The Coverup

I stood in front of the mirror in the community center, making my ears grow pointy.

"You know, you look like one of those elves." Nathan commented as he stared at them, he reached his hand up and flicked one. I swatted his arm.

"Great, I look like a fucked up elf. Just what I always wanted."

"Hey, at least you have a power." He crossed his arms against his chest and leaned on his locker.

"You can have mine if you want." I grumbled as I made my ears go back to normal, I left the locker room as Curtis and Simon were coming in, so I went to find Alisha and Kelly who were chatting about their powers.

"I mean I don't even need this, cause people wanna bang me anyway-"

"Ok, this is a nice time to join the conversation." Alisha grinned at me as I sat next to her. We had formed a sort of common bond after the whole - being hit by lightning thing.

"Sorry but it's true and anyway my friend Chloe always-"

"No, no I don't wanna know." A woman walked past us at this point staring at us. She had really pale skin and long straight brown hair with a fringe, she made her way into the probation workers office so I wondered if she was our new one.

"I think maybe she wants to bang you with the way she was staring." Alisha hit me on the arm, and the three of us burst into laughter. This was a nice way to spend community service, not like yesterday and the whole killing thing.

"She must be our new probation worker." Kelly said, after we had calmed down. I tried to get another glimpse of her, but the door was shut and the blinds were closed. Wonder what she was doing?

"Your so nosey." Kelly told me. I was startled until I remembered she could read my thoughts.

"Hey, it's called curiosity. Do you think she knows about the other one?" Kelly shrugged.

"Dunno how she could," She had a point. "Just stay calm and we'll get through this."

Sometimes Kelly was a life saver. I saw her begin to grin and shoved her. Shut up I thought to her. I got up to go get a drink when I saw the boys come out of the locker room all in their jumpsuits, I fiddled with the sleeves of mine when I saw Nathan. He was something else alright.

* * *

><p>We were all lined up as Sally, our new probation worker, talked to us about Tony's disappearance, everything was going smoothly, until Nathan put his hand up. I became nervous about what he was going to say, he wouldn't rat us out would he?<p>

"You saw something?" Sally sounded desperate, I wondered if she would get a promotion or something if she found him.

"A few days ago. I go into the toilets, Tony and Gary are there butt naked-" The story just got worse and worse from there, he added some hip thrusts and ended in a nice little comment about homosexuality. I stared at him and wondered where the hell he got all this bullshit from. Sally walked away looking quite depressed.

"Thats- thats- What the fuck? Where do you get this shit from?" I asked him.

"It's a gift." He looked quite smug.

"It's something..." Since we hadn't been given a task to do we decided to make our way to the roof, I pushed the doors open and looked around the rooftop, it was quite a nice view of the lake.

"Well I think we got away with it." Nathan watched me as I smacked my hand against my head at his comment. "I know your relieved but no need to hurt yourself" He pulled my hand away from my head while I looked at him in confusion, he couldn't think that his 'story' helped in any way.

"Do you actually believe that or are you just really dumb?" Curtis asked, while still staring at Nathan, no doubt still disturbed my Nathan's graphic story.

"I actually believe that." Nathan lit up a cigarette and started swinging it around as he spoke, I found he did this quite a lot.

"Yeah but he also believes he's God's gift to women, so you can't put much stock by his answer." Nathan span around and gave me a hurt look while the others laughed at my comment.

I made my way over to the edge of the roof while the others followed, we all looked across the river in silence and it was really peaceful until-

"I mean I was there, so I should have one of these bullshit powers as well." Nathan whined. I rolled my eyes at him, I hope he found his soon, if he had one, just so he would shut up about it.

"You can have mine," Kelly offered "You wanna know what people are thinking about you?"

"People tell him he's a twat all the time, so there wouldn't really be a need." I cut in, grinning at Nathan as he reached over to swat my head. "Hey!"

"I want a decent power." He proclaimed "I want something good, something off the A-List, sort of like Kitty's here."

"Don't call me that." I hissed at him. He merely winked at me.

"Maybe you can fly." I groaned at Simon's suggestion as did Alisha.

"He's not gonna be able to fly." She said as Nathan stood up.

"There's always somebody that can fly, check it out." None of us bothered to watch Nathan try, although we all heard the thud he made as he landed.

"Guess not." I said, as he came to sit back down.

"So that's it, we're gonna be like this forever?" Curtis did not sound happy with this prospect.

"Hope not," I muttered. "I don't even like cats."

"What if we're meant to be like superheroes." I slapped Simon over the head.

"You lot, superheroes, no offense but in what kind of fucked up world would that be allowed to happen." Nathan said. I wrinkled my nose a bit, I could be a superhero if I wanted to. I heard Kelly snort next to me and knew my suggestion had been shot down.

"I did not sign up for this shit." Alisha muttered.

"I didn't even sign up, I was forced." Everyone murmured their agreement and we all shared a sense of pity for ourselves.

"What if there are loads of people like us all over town?" Kelly asked, and I thought about it.

"As long as they don't talk to me." Kelly shoved me a bit into Curtis and I gave him an apologetic look.

"No that kind of thing only happens in America" Where did this boy find this logic? "This will fade away, I'm telling you by this time next week we'll be doing the same old mindless shit."

"That's actually quite comforting." I told him. He rubbed my back slightly.

"I try." I moved away from his hand as it wandered lower.

"Nathan!" He just gave me an innocent look so I got up.

"We'll I'm gonna go, seeing as we're not actually doing anything."

"Aww don't leave on my account." I rolled my eyes, seemed to be the only thing I did around this boy. The others nodded and I went to get changed, the door to the roof didn't really want to open for me so it was a little embarrassing as I could tell the others were watching me.

"Shut up."

After I finally managed to get downstairs I saw Sally coming out of the locker room, I didn't know if this was normal probation worker behaviour or what but she looked a little suspicious, so when I opened my locker I had a look to make sure everything was in place. Nothing seemed to be taken and nothing looked different so I quickly changed my clothes, and breathed a sigh of relief, I really didn't like the stupid jumpsuit. I looked around to see no one was around before messing with my power again, now the shock of it was gone, it was actually pretty cool.

I could turn into a cat, and the other thing that popped into my mind was Professor McGonagall from Harry Potter. Jesus Christ, I was comparing myself to a fictional character, I was loosing my mind, slowly but surely.

* * *

><p>I leant my head against Nathan's shoulder, we were all currently on the sofas in the community center and our probation worker hadn't given us any work yet.<p>

"This is so bullshit." I complained.

"Well, what did you expect?" Nathan asked, taking my hand and moving my fingers about.

"What are you doing?" He was about to answer when Sally shouted for all of us to do some work. I got up and walked towards Sally. She handed me a black plastic bag and a litter picker. I could tell this would be real exciting stuff. I felt a sharp pinch on my bum and whirled around to see Nathan quickly retracting his little picker, where he had clearly grabbed me with it.

I tried to grab him with mine, but he was too quick for me, the bastard.

We wandered around town occasionally picking up litter but for the most part it was Nathan whining about him not having a power.

"You can think what you like but I do have a super power, I just need to find out what it is."

"Maybe your just super retarded." Alisha offered sounding exasperated. I chuckled at her statement.

"Maybe I've got a whole spider man thing going on, I mean she can turn into a cat, anything's possible. Maybe I can climb stuff and do spider shit." He mimed doing spider shit. I kicked him in the leg while he gave me a wounded look.

"Yeah, that makes perfect sense. Why would you be able to climb stuff." Curtis said, his voice holding disdain for Nathan, who ignored it.

"I don't know, how is it that you can turn back time apparently?" Boy had a point "And weird kid," He clicked his litter picker at Simon who jumped out of the way to avoid it. "Can turn invisible, it's not like this situation has a wank load of logic."

"I hate to admit it, but the boy's right." Nathan leaned towards me.

"I'm not a boy, I'm all man, and I can prove that to you sometime." He tried to give me a seductive look but I laughed at him, and he looked a bit annoyed that it didn't work.

"Does that actually work?" I asked him.

"All the time, there must be something wrong with you." He scanned me up and down as if to find something obviously out of place, but I think he was just using this opportunity to check me out.

"It's not me there's something wrong with." I gently tapped him on the head with my litter picker, I wonder how long it'll take for him to realise there had been loads of rubbish on the end of this thing. We continued walking but when we turned the corner I could see something at the bottom of the alley.

"What is that?" Curtis asked, we all walked a little closer and I realised that it was a man. A _naked_ man.

"This is normal." I observed.

Alisha walked closer to him, and poked him with her litter picker. "Hey, nude guy. You're naked." I could hear her trying not to laugh and I was finding it difficult to keep in my giggles, I mean it's not everyday you see some naked guy-

He rolled over to give us all an excellent view of his _special area, _it was massive. I'm sure that's bigger than normal, but I didn't take too long a look as I quickly averted my eyes. He woke up and looked as shocked to us as we were to see _it._

"You!" Nathan exclaimed, seemingly recognising the man. I burst out laughing as the man ran away, everything swinging in the breeze.

"You know the naked man?" I asked him, Nathan looked distraught at this fact.

"He's my mum's- He lives with my mum." He stared off in the direction the man had run, running a hand through his curly hair.

"Your stepdad has a massive cock," Alisha informed him. She nudged me. "That thing was like monster big." I snorted.

"Let's not talk about it." I suggested.

"Your mum must hurt."

"Or carry on, whatever." Nathan seemed disgusted by Alisha's last statement and I swear he turned a little green as he put his hands over his ears and tried to block her out.

"Why's he naked?" Kelly asked. I patted her on the shoulder.

"Some people like to feel free." I got shoved into the wall for that statement.

"Maybe he's gay." Alisha suggested, Curtis looked at her so she defended herself. "What? He's cruising for rough trade, they love that shit."

"Oh a little light homophobia, go for it then."

"Maybe he's a rapist, there are loads of 'em round here."

"That was worryingly casual." I told Kelly, who looked unfazed by the fact there were apparently loads of rapists around this area.

"Maybe he's a werewolf." Simon suggested, he looked a little sheepish as we all stared at him. "It's what happens in films, someone turns into a werewolf and kills someone, then they wake up somewhere naked, like a zoo."

"He's not a werewolf, alright this guys such a pussy he needs my mum to open a jars for him, I'm sure if he was a werewolf, he'd be able to open a jar of peanut butter for himself." Nathan was hysterical by this point so I went over and took his hand, leading us all back down the alleyway.

"He's not a werewolf Nathan, he's just a little strange." I tried to comfort him, while glaring at Simon. I mean werewolf, honestly.

Then again, I could turn into a cat. Who knows what type of powers other people got.

* * *

><p>After a quieter walk back to the community centre, we came to realise that there was a bunch of old people inside in what looked like the world shittest party. Sally found us and told us to change.<p>

"This is gonna be shit." Nathan said, as he slammed his locker shut. I sighed as I tied my hair up trying to catch the crazy strands, as we began walking to the party where we found Sally waiting for us.

"Help out, make sure their having a good time." She then sauntered off, this was gonna be fun.

I walked over to the buffet table to help an old woman who was looking confused at the options in front of her. I looked to see sandwiches and other snacks, nothing too interesting.

"Are you alright?" I asked, she turned to look at me and her old face lit up to see someone talking to her. I felt a bit guilty at never seeing my nan but I focused on what crap the old woman was talking about.

"Yes duck, i'm alright." I smiled at her, and helped her choose the more appetising things on the table. Someone nudged my elbow and I looked up to see a blonde girl smiling at me.

"Thanks for that, Ethel doesn't usual get a lot of people talking to her." I waved off her thanks, muttering about community service. She looked a bit shocked to hear I was involved in it and after a few seconds of awkward silence I left her to it.

"Pass me those sausage rolls." I heard as I walked away.

As I passed the dance floor Sally practically shoved me onto it, so I began awkwardly dancing with an 80 year old, I think he was trying to do the waltz but forgot a few of the dance steps so it ended up being really shit but surprisingly me and old Jack were having fun.

"May I have this dance?" I spun around to see a young man with his hand held out talking to me.

"Umm sure," I hesitantly took his hand and he led me around the room, we were swaying softly to the music and I was having a pretty good time, until I saw Nathan talking to the pretty blond, I felt a stab of jealousy before turning back to the man in front of me.

"What's your name?" I asked as the song was coming to a close.

"Jack." He replied, I looked back at the old man now dancing near Kelly who was doing some sort of chav dance.

"That's my grandpa, I'm named after him." I stayed with Jack until the party came to a close, and I walked into the locker room with a smile on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Kelly asked, I thought about Jack and she smiled and shook her head. "You had a good time then"

"Could have been worse." I opened my locker and started pulling my clothes on, until I heard Curtis' gasp.

"Someone knows." He held up a piece of paper with the cut out words 'I know what you did' on it. "Someone knows we killed our probation worker."


	4. The Jacks

"Is this a wind up." Kelly asked, she spun to look at Nathan "Was this you?" He held his hands up at her.

"If I was trying to wind you up, I think I would be a little more creative," He lowered his voice "I know what film you saw last summer." He tsked at us and shut his locker. I stole the paper from Curtis, it was really shit the way they did the writing.

"Plus I'm not sure he can use a computer." Nathan sneered at me before continuing to defend himself, his gesturing getting more and more wild.

"If I wanted to freak you out I would have dug up the body and stuck that in the locker."

"If it wasn't him who was it." Simon asked.

"They might not even be talking about the probation worker, our criminal records aren't exactly squeaky clean, they could be talking about anything." Nathan told us, leaning on his locker.

"That's true." I said, giving Curtis back his paper.

"It was in your locker." Alisha pointed out, Curtis waved the paper about.

"It's for all of us!" He insisted. "they're talking about the probation worker." I really didn't want to believe that, but I also didn't want to believe the unbelievable rant that Nathan came up with which was a lot worse than the Tony/Gary one from earlier. Once he had finished, he patter Curtis on the back and said "He had somewhere he needed to be."

The rest of us stared at Curtis who seemed a bit bemused.

"Look the person who's done it obviously wants us to freak out, so we just act normal." Kelly slammed her locker shut and left. I gave Curtis an apologetic look and followed after Kelly. When we got outside Jack was waiting for me.

"Hey! Natasha!" He called as he ran up to us, Kelly gave me a look and kept walking.

"Hey, what's up." I asked as he fell into step with me.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get a drink with me?" I could feel my eyebrows rise in surprise, it wasn't like I wasn't attractive but I hadn't been asked out in a while.

"Sure." He beamed at me, he was just so cute "When?" After we had sorted all the details out, I went home in a much better mood than I was earlier. I completely forgot about the message in the locker and if I had looked back I would have noticed a certain probation worker staring after me.

* * *

><p>I applied my lip gloss just as the bell rang, I ran downstairs but as I came to the front door, I tried to act casual. The first thing I saw was the bouquet of flowers that were coincidentally my favourite, lilies.<p>

"Thank you," I told Jack. "I'll just go find a vase to put them in, you can come in if you want." I walked into the kitchen and searched through the cupboards, finally finding a vase.

"How's your day been?" He asked me, sitting down at the counter.

"It's been interesting." I told him, standing on the other side and leaning over it slightly so we were eye level.

"How so?"

"I met you." I smiled cheekily and he smiled back at me.

"Are you ready to leave?" We went for a drink at the local pub and talked about everything under the sun. I felt really close to him by the time he took me home, and smiled when he kissed me on the cheek. When he left I leant against the door, and wondering why if everything was going so, was I thinking about Nathan?

* * *

><p>"Have you got a hang on your power yet?" I asked Kelly the next day as we were getting changed. I zipped up my jumpsuit and waited for her reply.<p>

"Not really, I mean I can hear what everyone's thinking yeah, but I can't get it to stop. Like last night my mum thought about shagging my dad and it was so disgusting." She looked disgusted just thinking about it.

"That must have been traumatising." I sympathised, there's nothing worse than parent sex. We walked into the main room and I sat on a stack of chairs that we had been asked to tidy away, seeing as the party wasn't cleaned up properly there were loads of chairs everywhere. Alisha and Curtis came in flirting and wandered over the other side of the room, and a few seconds later Simon and Nathan came in.

"What about yours?" I shrugged.

"Sometimes I can control it, like my ears and stuff but the full change happens randomly I think."

"Hey look at this!" Nathan shouted to us, as he came running over with his mobile. He showed me a picture which I had no idea what it was.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's him! It's the guy who lives with my mum." I looked closer, but couldn't see anything. "This is evidence."

"I can't see it." He rolled his eyes and held it up to Kelly.

"What am I looking at?" She asked, I leant to have another look.

"Cock, anus, bit of ball-sack." I shoved him away, but Kelly pulled the phone closer to her.

"Err, what's that?"

"That's ball-sack." He pulled the phone away from her "It's from a low angle, Jesus!" Kelly stared at him for a few seconds.

"Where were you last night?"

"Yeah, how did you get that picture?" He didn't answer us and instead went to show the picture to Simon, who looked happy he was being included.

"Cock, anus, ball-sack, yeah?" Simon pointed at the phone.

"What's that?" Nathan looked annoyed that Simon didn't already know.

"That's cock." He pulled the phone away and turned to all of us. "Look this guy is living with my mum. We've got to do something."

"Like what?" I asked, picking up a box and moving it to a random corner of the room.

"Can you get me a gun?" He asked Kelly. I walked over and slapped him on the arm to which he replied with the usual 'stop hitting me'.

"Why the hell do you want a gun?" Kelly seemed to agree with my statement.

"I ain't getting you a gun."

"C'mon, just a little one. Nothing too lairy."

"There's no way, that I'm getting a dickhead like you a gun."

"You can get a gun off the internet." Simon piped up, and I only just noticed that he was filming everything we were doing.

"Don't give him ideas." I snapped. Nathan thankfully ignored what Simon said and turned to Alisha and Curtis.

"What if we go round there tonight - talk to him. We'll be mature and polite, yeah? Then we'll tell him to fuck off."

"What if he says no?" Kelly asked, as I walked over to where Alisha and Curtis were sitting, Alisha was reading a magazine that I hadn't noticed and she let me look through it with her.

"I don't know." Nathan waved off her concerns "We'll improvise. So who's with me?" He opened his arms wide and looked at us expectantly, but when no one replied he put his hands on his hips.

"So it's like that is it. So much for being united by a horrific, life changing, shared experience," He hmm'ed "Last week? You know?" He lowered his voice "The situation" He raised his voice "We killed our probation worker!"

"Whoa! Shut up!" I hissed at him, making sure no one heard him.

"That counts for nothing?" He asked, obviously desperate.

"Fucking prick." Curtis swore as he turned his back, Simon put his phone back in his pocket and stepped closer to Nathan.

"I'll come with you." He announced, Nathan looked a little let down. "You know if you want someone to come with you, I'll come."

"I'm not being funny, but me and you," He gestured between the two of them "buddying up, kicking ass! I'm just not feeling it, but hey, lovely thought. Cheers." He put his hand on his heart and mocked Simon. He then walked over to where I was sitting and flopped down next to me.

"You'll come right, I mean cats and dogs hate each other!" I turned my body to face him, and although he was joking I could tell he wanted someone to come with him.

I sighed "Fine I'll come with you." He punched the air and beamed at me, and I couldn't help but think how much it made butterflies in my stomach tingle much more than Jack's smile did.

* * *

><p>Nathan rushed me as I was trying to get changed, I told him to piss off multiple times but he really wanted this man out of his mum's life. As soon as I got out of the changing rooms, he rushed me towards his house. When we got there, he tried the door which turned out to be locked.<p>

"I can try." I offered showing him one of my claws.

"That looks painful." He commented, I winced and shrugged, shoving the claw into the lock but no matter how much I jiggled it, it wouldn't budge. I turned to him, but he shrugged it off leading me around the back of the house. He opened the window and climbed through it, managing to destroy a few things on his way in. I winced when he fell to the floor, but he quickly got up and helped me through the window where I also managed to destroy a couple of plates.

"Sorry." I whispered, his hands were still lightly resting on my hips and we were silently staring at each other until I heard footsteps, so I pulled back and cleared my throat.

"Nathan?" I looked at the doorway and saw the naked man, who was thankfully clothed.

"That's right, your numbers up you nudist psycho freak!" He dug around in his pockets and pulled his phone out "Oh, I got you now baby. See anything you recognise?" He showed him the picture, the man looked confused and tilted his head.

"What am I looking at?" Nathan sighed and pointed out the different areas.

"Cock, anus, ball-sack."

"Is it?"

"It's from a low angle. It's you from last night!" He defended. I didn't really know what to do at this point and wondered why I even came with him. "George Michael gets away with this, but he was in Wham. Who are you?"

"I don't remember what happened." The man said, looking upset.

"A likely story!" I pitched in, while Nathan made shushing noises at me.

"I'm sorry who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm Natasha."

"Enough!" Nathan shouted. "This happened." He held up his phone "I show this to my mum, you're history." He began picking up some of the stuff in the kitchen "So just take your crappy shit," He held up a radio. "and go." He dropped it.

"That's your mums." Nathan winced a bit.

"I'll buy her a new one. Look don't make this any harder on her. Just go!" Nathan pointed to the door, but the man seemed to reach the end of his tether.

"No, you go! Your mum doesn't even want you here."

"You prick!" Nathan shouted before lunging for the man, I tried to pull him off but at that moment a woman appeared in the doorway.

"Nathan!" She shouted as she tried to help the man with his now bleeding nose. "What are you doing?"

"You made me do this! You wouldn't listen! That psycho was out last night. Tell her you sick bastard tell her!"

"He already told me," She hissed at her son, I took a step forward and she finally noticed me. "Who's this!" She demanded.

"Um, I'm Natasha." I gave an awkward wave.

"He told you." Nathan repeated, I patted him on the arm trying to comfort him a little. "So, what the fuck!"

"It started after that storm." The man mumbled from behind his ice pack. "It did something to me, sometimes it's like I'm a dog." The man went on to explain about his Jack Russel called Billy.

"That's weird." Nathan commented.

"I'm glad my powers not like that." I murmured to him.

"He was my best friend."

"That's really weird." His mum changed the ice pack and ignored her son and me.

"Whenever I see a Jack Russel, it brings back all these feelings, and next thing I know I'm waking up naked."

"And you don't find this strange." I asked her, but she glared at me so I hid behind Nathan.

"It's true, I didn't believe it at first. But i've seen what he's like when he changes." She said, helping the man with his nose. I was so confused right now.

"But that's so weird." I whispered, Nathan nodded.

"Just, are you honestly telling me that your OK with this?" He put his hands in a prayer motion and I hoped his mum would see sense.

"If that's who he is," I rested my head on his back as I could feel his sag with a sort of defeat. "I've got to accept it." She walked closer to her son "Some men dress up in women's clothing."

"They're just sick perverts, he's dangerous." Nathan insisted, becoming more animated.

"I would never hurt your mum." The man stood up from the table and finally put the ice pack down. "I love her."

"That is so disgusting." I must have talked louder than I should have because they both glared at me.

"Get out!" She told me, I opened my mouth to refuse but she literally pushed me down the hall, I didn't really want to leave Nathan with them, but she was honestly starting to scare me. I was trying to think of a way back in when I blacked out for a few seconds and the next thing I know, I was my cat self. I stealthily crawled back into the kitchen in time to see Nathan's mum slap him, I hissed at them and the man growled at me. Holy crap that's quite scary. Nathan scooped me up as he left through the back door, hesitating slightly.

He absent mindedly stroked my fur as he carried me down the road, and for some reason I couldn't stop purring. It was like a reflex but it was so embarrassing, why did I have to be a cat?

"You can turn back now." He told me as he sat on the curb. I tried but it didn't seem to want to work. I tried again and then started panicking, I was stuck! Nathan seemed to feel my distress as he put me on his lap and started stroking me again.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure you'll be able to control it soon." He sighed as he stared down at me, I'm sure he was quite happy I couldn't say anything to him at the moment, he looked really upset.

"Look, can you not tell anyone? About what happened?" I nodded my head, as obviously I couldn't talk. "I appreciate it, you know I never liked that stupid man. Jeremy his name is, my mum always prefered other people over me. I mean it's not like there's anything to like right. I'm just an annoying twat." I batted at his hand to try and convey the fact that he was being stupid.

"Yeah your right, I'm amazing." He smirked at me, and I felt myself relax knowing that Nathan was being more himself. I felt my eyesight go black and my body elongated as I became myself again.

"Welcome back." He told me, before I realised that I was still on his lap. I scrambled off him while he smirked at me.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked, he sighed and shrugged. We stayed sitting together for another couple of minutes before he took my hand and demanded I make him some dinner which I did, but only because I had seen another side to Nathan.

He wasn't actually that bad.

"Nathan!" He removed his hand from my arse as I glared at him.

* * *

><p>After Nathan left Jack came over, I had decided that I was going to break up with him. It wasn't fair to like someone else, I didn't like the thought of leading him on.<p>

"You alright?" He asked, as he tried to cuddle me on the sofa. I hadn't quite gotten the courage to dump him yet, and was just waiting for the right moment. "Is there something wrong?" It was now or never.

"I think we should stop seeing each other." I told him, he leant away from me looking stunned.

"But why?" I got up and opened the door for him.

"I just, don't think this is going to work out." He left the sofa and walked towards me. He looked so sad, that I was actually regretting my decision.

"If that's what you want." He left me standing there, I shut the door behind him and wandered off into the kitchen where the flowers he had given me were still standing. I took them off the counter and threw them away.

* * *

><p>The next day was really awkward for me, Jack was ignoring me but his grandpa was glaring at me. There is nothing worse than an old person glaring at you, it's so uncomfortable. Nathan and I were sitting out from the dancing, while he looked uncomfortable it was nothing to how I looked every time I was glared at.<p>

"What's up with that old man glaring at you?" Nathan asked.

"I broke up with his grandson." I motioned towards Jack,

"Didn't know you were going out with anyone." He tried to sound casual but there was something off with his voice.

"Didn't think it was that important, and anyway it was only for like a day. I met him here yesterday." Nathan snorted. "What?"

"You went out with someone who volunteers with old people." I slapped him on the arm.

"So did you." He went strangely quiet and when James Blunt 'You Beautiful' started playing, an old woman hobbled towards us, clearly about to ask Nathan to dance. He took one look at her and ran away. I was still staring after him when Jack snuck up on me.

"It was because of him wasn't it?" He looked so sad that I didn't know what to say to him.

"No, no. You and I are just incompatible." I said, trying to distract him away from Nathan, he just shook his head and walked away towards his granddad, who glared at me. Kelly walked over to me but before she could say anything Sally announced that it was closing time for the party. At least now I'll never have to see the Jacks again.

We were told to resume what we were doing yesterday so after getting changed we wandered down to the lake where we found Nathan smoking.

"Hey what happened to you?" He took another drag of his cigarette.

"I will not be in a room where that song is playing. Line in the sand, my friend."

"Some old woman was looking for you." Kelly told him, he took another drag and looked really worried for a second.

Kelly looked really grossed out and she exclaimed "You shagged her!" My mouth dropped open.

"Yeah. Yeah nice one. I gave her a right good seeing to." We were all silent for a few seconds and I tried to digest what I was hearing. I broke up with Jack for a person who had sex with a granny. I had wonderful taste.

"You totally screwed her." Alisha clarified.

"No." He tried to deny but it was an obvious lie. "No!" He exclaimed as he got up.

"You nailed that old woman?" Curtis pointed his litter picker at Nathan, "Nah that is wrong."

"Oh my god." Alisha burst into laughter.

"It's so gross." I couldn't even look at Nathan.

"Did you enjoy it?" Simon asked, Nathan found his opportunity to strike back.

"Shut up you little freak!" Simon only smirked mischievously.

"I think he enjoyed it."

"Are you into that?" Curtis demanded to know, and I was definitely paying attention.

"No! She didn't look like that when we started OK. Remember that bird Ruth from Tuesday? Beautiful yeah? That wrinkly old bint, that's her! It was the storm, it made her young again." He looked so distraught I couldn't take the piss out of him, although Alisha had no such qualms.

"Please, please tell me you didn't." She made an oral sex gesture, and when Nathan looked away we all knew he had done it. Everyone except me and Kelly burst into laughter. Nathan started to walk away and Kelly ran after him, obviously apologizing for letting it slip.

"Granny fucker!" I heard her shout, I think that went well.

* * *

><p>In the locker room I was just finished getting changed when Nathan showed up looking much happier. He walked over to his locker and leaned against it.<p>

"You alright?" I asked him, he nodded his head with a silly grin making me smile at him.

"I told you there would be other people, who got messed up by the storm. And you didn't believe me." Kelly told him sounding smug.

"Yeah, well I was wrong wasn't I? There's a hurricane of weird shit out there."

"That's a lovely metaphor." I told him. Alisha made the oral sex gesture again.

"Oh another oral sex gag, brilliant."

Simon shut his locker door and turned to the rest of us "We need to be ready for when they come after us." I looked over to him and shook my head.

"What you talking about?" Kelly asked, I reached into the back of my locker to get my phone which had slipped down the back for some reason.

"The other people who got caught up in the storm." He clarified.

"Why would they come after us?" Curtis asked, sounding worried.

"Because that's what people do." I hit my head on the top of my locker as I started to laugh.

"Fuck!" I rubbed the top of my head as I moved away from my locker. "You're way too paranoid"

"And if they do, we'll just tell them it's all your fault." Nathan told Simon, before patting me on the back and opening his locker. "You know that note you found in your locker?" I looked over to see that Nathan had a similar note in his locker, but this had a picture of the murdered probation worker with the words 'I know' written on it. "I think it was about the probation worker." We all gathered around his locker and stared at the poster.

"Holy shit."


	5. The Environmental Monitoring Station

After I got home that night, I was surprised to see my mum was home.

"Hunny! Where have you been?" She asked, I was so shocked to see her let alone answer. "Oh yes, I forgot you had community service, well I won't be home for the rest of the month, I've been offered a liason position." I stopped listening to her, and took the money she gave me to last the month. Once she had finished talking she left, not even saying goodbye. Well it's not like I'm not used to it, I just wish that one day she would actually pay attention to me.

"Bye." I whispered to the empty room. I went to my room and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was surprised to find myself as a cat, no matter how many times I switch back and forth I don't think I'll ever get used to it. Luckily though, this gave me time to practise controlling it.<p>

It took about twenty minutes to actually turn back, I found that when I was fully relaxed I switched back into my human form. I wasn't quite sure how to change into a cat but at least now I had an idea how to turn back.

By the time I was finished getting ready it was time for community service, so I hurriedly walked there. I got told to 'hurry up and get changed' so I walked into the locker room to see everyone was already here.

"Hey everyone." I got some kind of greeting back from everyone and set about getting ready.

"Someone knows we killed the probation worker." Nathan said, I shushed him and looked back to make sure that no one was in here.

"Do you think it could be Sally?" Simon asked.

Nathan just stared at him before asking "Who's Sally?" I sighed at his stupidity.

"The probation worker." Simon clarified, sounding a bit nervous.

"Ooh, Sally. Why'd you know her name?" Nathan walked towards Simon.

"She told us." Simon defended himself.

"You're a twat." Nathan pointed at Simon "because 'Sally' didn't show up until the day after we killed the other worker. I suppose you know his name too?"

"Tony." Nathan looked at me, and motioned towards Simon miming he was gay.

"Do you love him?"

"Nathan has a point as much as I loathe to say, but she wasn't here." Nathan looked triumphant.

"If I'm invisible, I can see if anyone else puts anything in our lockers." Simon suggested, looking really eager to help.

"Sounds like a plan." Curtis looked over to where Alisha was putting on her makeup "You alright with that yeah?" I snorted at his attempt at flirting.

"Works for me." She said.

"Do it then," I said to Simon "turn invisible." He looked shocked at the sudden attention on him as everyone turn to look at him.

"I can't do it with everyone looking at me." I snorted.

"That's crap."

"So I guess it's like pissing at a urinal if you've got a tiny cock." Nathan pointed in the direction of Simon's cock.

"Well that's, er, really impressive." Alisha mocked, as she started walking out of the locker room with Curtis trailing behind her. We followed her outside where we met up with a cute volunteer carrying sacks of clothes. I dragged one behind me as we were led to the center where a massive pile of clothes was waiting for us.

"OK, so all these clothes have been donated by members of the public and we need to sort them out before we ship them to Africa."

"Just another day in paradise." Alisha stated, swinging her plastic bag around.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure the people receiving them will be very grateful for all your work"

"They should be, they're getting a new wardrobe" Alisha stated, I whacked her on the arm. "What was that for"

"These people are in Africa, this will probably be their only clothes." I said, not noticing the appraising look I got from the male volunteer although Nathan certainly did, he walked closer to me and pulled me away from Alisha.

"What?" I asked him. He ignored my question, and took my plastic bag from me.

"These are the categories to sort them into. It's children's clothes, shoes, coats that kind of thing. Okay, so, if you've got any questions, just ask." Nathan's hand shot into the air and I knew this would be something stupid.

"If a bear and a shark had a fight, who would win?" Nathan looked smugly at the man with his hands on his hips.

After a brief silence he said "If anyone has any relevant questions, just ask." He clarified, and as he turned to walk away he replied "Oh, and if it's on dry land. I'd bet on the bear."

"I don't like him." Nathan told me before jumping into the pile of clothes. I followed him and landed on a really ugly dress which I threw to Nathan.

"Here you go, it matches your eyes." Kelly laughed as Nathan looked like he was about to put it on. Kelly found some ugly pyjamas and put them on.

"You look pregnant." I told her and got shoved into the clothes. She jumped on top of me and basically squashed me. "Ok, ok I take it back!" I gasped for air when she got off me.

A scarf wrapped around my neck and I turned to see Nathan grinning at me. He tugged on the scarf which sent me tumbling towards him, he caught me and threw me back into the pile of clothes where I fell near Alisha and as we looked at each other, we burst out laughing.

After we all calmed down and actually got sorting things, Nathan found some ski boots.

"Ski wear, classic! Try walking ten miles to the well in these." He dug around a little more and found some goggles. "Hey, hey, who am I?" He then burst out into song which was really, really crap.

"I think my ears are bleeding." I smirked at him while folding some trousers. He looked at everyone's faces and looked down heartened.

"C'mon! Ok. Alright, alright I'll give you a clue. I'm an annoying cunt." He opened his arms wide, and Alisha snorted at him.

"Yeah we know that."

"I'm Bono!" He exclaimed.

"Who's Bono?" I asked, he gave me a blank look.

"You don't know Bono." He was about to break into another song but I chucked a helmet at him. Sally entered with another girl at this moment, and I was thankful she missed me throwing the helmet otherwise I would have gotten a lecture about behaviour and all that bullshit.

"Who's that?" Nathan asked, meaning the other girl.

"It's the girl I had a fight with," Kelly explained. "I've got to do some restorative justice bollocks with her." I winced.

"That's tough." I knew that Kelly would not be having fun for the next couple of hours.

"Hey, Bono, yeah?" Nathan asked Sally as she came to collect Kelly.

"What?" She did not look amused.

"I don't know why I bother." He grumbled, as the other volunteer came up to us with some more clothes.

"Jodi's here, come one." Kelly got up reluctantly.

"Have fun!" I got flipped off. "That's nice."

I got a dress thrown at me, and I turned to see Nathan crawling towards me. "What?" I asked, he nodded at the dress I was holding, so I unfolded it and saw to my horror it was the single most revolting thing I've ever seen in my life.

"You can keep it." I told him, handing it back. I went to get up but I was surprised when something moved under my feet, I fell over with Nathan laughing at me. "Shut up!" I dug around and found some skates, which I gave to Nathan. He promptly put them on and skated past the room with Sally, Kelly and Jodi in and I laughed when Sally charged out and shouted at him. He came back over and flopped next to me.

"She's so uptight, I bet she hasn't been shagged in years." I sighed to myself, but my vision was covered when I was covered by a bundle of clothes thrown at me by Curtis.

"This means war." I told him and the four of us bombarded each other with clothes, and after it all we were all out of breath.

Sometimes this community service isn't all that bad. The Jodi girl came storming out with Sally running after her.

"I was trying to be nice!" Kelly shouted after them, she threw a chair in the general direction and I squealed as it almost hit me.

"Hey!"

"I think that went well" Curtis said. I stole his top hat and went to sit on one of the tables, hopefully avoiding any future chairs being thrown at me.

* * *

><p>Curtis and Alisha snuck off for a while leaving me and Nathan alone.<p>

"So, when are we shagging?" He asked.

"Why the hell do you think I want to shag you?" I asked completely baffled.

"Oh come on, who doesn't?"

"I don't." I told him, even though it was a lie, luckily for me Sally arrived and told us we were allowed to leave. "Finally!" I cheered, accidently tripping over some shoes, which I promptly glared at. I kicked them out of the way and headed into the locker room where we found Kelly about to enter.

"Hurray! It's the starlet of justice!" Nathan teased as we entered.

"I was only saying that the lad that she used to go out with was a dick. I was trying to be nice!" She defended.

"I think she might have got the idea you were taking the piss, seeing as you did slap her." I suggested.

"Oh yes, you were being lovely," Nathan added "right up until you threw that chair at her."

"Which almost hit me!" I pointed out. "I would appreciate it if you didn't do it again."

"I'll try."

"Bloody better do more than try." I muttered, I heard Curtis gasp and I spun around to see Simon had appeared.

"Don't be doing that shit around me!" Curtis sounded like he was going to have a heart attack. "You been here all day?"

"Yeah." Simon replied, I looked towards him.

"And?" I asked.

"Nothing, no one came in." Nathan gasped.

"That's an anti-climax" I snorted and turned to my locker to get changed. As I shut the door, my claws scraped the metal and made an awful noise that everyone groaned at.

"Sorry, guys. I can't help it." I concentrated on getting them back to normal and it took fewer seconds that last time. I was sort of getting the hang of this. I left the locker room before everyone else and started to walk home.

"Hey! Wait up!" I spun around to see Nathan running after me. "You headed home?"

"Where else would I be heading?" I asked.

"You might have a hot date tonight, I don't know?" Nathan glanced over my shoulder a few times so I turned my head to see but before I could catch a glimpse, Nathan grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"Nathan? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Can't friends casually grab other friends?" He tried to give me the puppy dog face and I'm ashamed to say it worked a little bit.

"Nathan!" He sighed and steered me towards the exit, looking back a few times and if I had been able to look back I would have seen the volunteer dude watching us.

"Mind if I come over?" He asked.

"Umm sure" We walked the rest of the way to my house talking about if Nathan had found his power yet.

"I must have one, hopefully it will be cooler than yours, I can't lose to a girl." I shoved him in the side causing him to fall into a wall. He got a mischevious look on his face and I immediately started running, luckily my house was close so I opened the door and quickly slammed it behind me.

"Hey! That's not fair let me in." I smirked and opened the door a little.

"Not until you promise not to get revenge." He sighed and nodded, so I let him inside. I led him to the living room where he sat himself on the sofa, ironically where Jack had sat when he came over.

"You want something to eat." I asked, as I went into the kitchen.

"I could do with a kebab." I peeked my head through the doorway.

"Something I can cook?" I ended up cooking Nathan some spagetti bolognaise, which I took great delight in watching him get it all over himself.

"You're useless." I told him, taking his fork and showing him how to spin the spagetti around it.

"This is delicious." I smiled and told him to eat up. Nathan stayed for another couple of hours where we watched a movie and teased each other.

"See you tomorrow." He waved as he left, I smiled and when I went to sleep I fell asleep to thoughts of him. This was not good, I was starting to like Nathan more and more.

* * *

><p>The next day when I arrived at the community centre Nathan was waiting for me.<p>

"Hey lovely." He slung his arm around my shoulders and led me inside. After getting changed, I was led to the roof where there was now furniture. "You like it?"

"It's amazing, did you do this?" I spun around to face him. He grinned but didn't answer my question, he went over to sit on one of the chairs and sat an empty bottle of beer in front of him on the table. He intensely stared at it for a few seconds.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I came to sit by him.

"I know I have a power, I think maybe I can smash things with my mind." He didn't take his eyes off the bottle the entire time talking and didn't look up when Curtis came over.

"What's he doing?"

"Trying to smash the bottle with his mind." I lied down on the sofa and stared at the sky, I didn't move when Nathan started making wierd noises. Curtis chuckled and lied down, covering his eyes with his arm. I looked up when Simon came in.

"We've got a problem." He announced.

"Will you shut up! I nearly had it." Nathan hissed at Simon.

"What's he doing?"

"Trying to smash the bottle with his mind." I repeated, sitting up as Nathan sounded like he was about to give birth.

Curtis sat up to look at Nathan "I think he's gonna shit himself."

Nathan seemed to lose his temper as he kicked the crate that had the beer bottle on, making it go flying and smash.

"Hey! You smashed it." I joked. Nathan looked fed up, as he stood up and walked over to Simon.

"We've got a problem." Simon repeated but he was once again ignored.

"I've got a power, I know it. I can feel it in my balls." At this point he grabbed his crotch, while I rolled my eyes.

"Listen to me!" Simon shouted but Nathan turned to me and Curtis.

"It's like a soft vibrating. You get that yeah?"

"No." We said in unison.

"They're gonna dig up the bodies!" Simon exclaimed, finally getting fed up of Nathan's bullshit. "They're building an enviromental monitering station under the flyover."

"What the fuck is that?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air.

"That sounds made up, are we supposed to know what that is?" Nathan taunted.

"It's to moniter the carbon monoxide from the flyover. When they dig the foundations, they'll find the bodies." He explained.

"That does sound like a problem." I ran a hand through my hair and flopped back down on the sofa.

"Hey, come on. It's time to go downstairs." Nathan grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs where he quickly found a bra and put it on.

"I do love a good bra." Nathan told me. "Great support."

"For your moobs?" I taunted poking his chest.

"Hey, if you wanted to cop a feel all you had to do was ask." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively so I pushed him into the pile of clothes. "Natasha! Not here, people are watching!" I felt my cheeks go bright red as everyone looked at me.

"Shut up!"

"We need to move them." Curtis carried on our conversation from upstairs.

"Couple of questions, how? Where? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Nathan asked.

"If we leave them, they'll find them." He insisted.

"And digging them up and walking around with them's a low risk strategy!" Nathan hissed.

"You got a better idea?" Curtis challenged.

"Yeah I do have a better idea, why don't you," He whisteled while twirling his hands round one another "and stop us from killing the probation worker in the first place."

"You show me how it works and I'll do it." They glared at each other until Simon spoke.

"We need a car."

"Have you got a car?" Nathan asked.

"No."

"We should call a cab, better make it a seven seater!"

Kelly chose this moment to walk in, her hair down for once, she was wearing a cap and sunglasses. "Hey where have you been?" I asked.

"I had to go doctors." She replied, pulling her cap down a little.

"While you were getting your smear test, we heard the bodies are about to be dug up." Nathan told her.

"They're building an enviromental monitering station."

"Sounds like bullshit, can you steal a car?" Nathan asked.

"Can you get a car?" Curtis asked, Kelly looked at us all staring at her.

"Will you all fuck off!" She went over to the shoe pile and pushing some off so she could sit on the table.

"All right touchy, we're a bunch off young offenders and not one of us knows how to hotwire a car? That is pathetic."

"Well actually, I can." I said, everyone looked at me in disbelief "What? It's what I'm here for remember."

"That's great!" Nathan exclaimed, grabbing me in a bearhug. "Who's car are we stealing?"

"I think we should just steal one of my parent's cars." I suggested. "They never use them."

"This was a nice team building exercise." Nathan said, pulling Alisha and Curtis to him and rubbing their shoulders. "Are we feeling this?" Almost in unison they shrugged him off and insulted him.

"I think they like you."


	6. The Burying

After we had hauled all the boxes into the van there was nothing else for us to do, so we were allowed to leave earlier than usual. As I was walking into the locker room I could see Sally watching our group, she was such a weirdo.

"Hey, have any of you noticed how much that new probation worker watches us?" I asked, pulling my top over my head.

"She wants me." Nathan said like it was obvious.

"I don't think so." I said, patting him on the back as Alisha left.

"Go ask her." I nudged Curtis, who sighed before taking off after her. "They are so gonna get together." After waiting a few minutes the rest of us walked outside to see Alisha walking away with Liam, with Curtis staring after them "Or not." I muttered.

"Where's she going?" Nathan asked pointing after them.

"Urgh, is she hooking up with him?" Kelly asked, staring in disgust.

"She could do better." I said, taking a peak at Curtis' face.

"Oh that is definitely on." As Nathan said that I could see Curtis become more angry.

"How do we move the bodies without her dad's car?" Simon asked. I tried to think of when my dad was leaving but I just couldn't remember.

Nathan turned to Curtis "You need to get that tart on the phone, and tell her we need her dad's car to shift the stiffs." Curtis started walking away while Nathan was hissing at him.

"Oi!" I shouted. "What do you think your doing, you gotta help!"

"Where are you going, we need to move the bodies." Curtis turned around and glared at us.

"You deal with it." I wiped my hands down my face as we lost two members.

"How the fuck are we supposed to do this?"

"We could take Sally's car." Simon suggested.

"You're a genius!" I took his face in my hands and kissed him on the cheek, I was abruptly pulled back by Nathan, who was glaring at Simon.

"Who's Sally?" He asked.

"The probation worker." I told him, as we walked back inside. "How are we gonna get her keys?"

"I could do it." Simon suggested "I could turn invisible and grab them."

"Well what are you hanging around here for then?" Nathan made a shooing gesture before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the locker rooms. He pushed me against a locker gently and kissed me softly on the lips. I stared at him in shock for a few seconds.

"Can't believe you kissed Barry before me." He muttered.

"Who's Barry?"

* * *

><p>I pushed hard against the covered up body that we had somehow managed to get into the boot of Sally's car without anyone noticing.<p>

Simon turned to Kelly. "I'm sorry you're bald."

"Thanks." She said, looking at Simon strangely.

"That was random." I commented as we picked up the other body that was on the ground and tried to heave it into the car, it was really heavy and that's when I saw Nathan looking at himself in the wing mirror from where he sat in the drivers seat. "Oi, twat! Get over here and help."

"I'm the designated driver." He protested.

"Help us you prick!" Kelly hissed, he rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

"Which ones this?" He asked as we managed to pick it up and get it in the trunk.

"The probation worker." Simon said as we stuffed the corners in.

"He's a fat bastard."

"Agreed." I sighed as I wiped my hands on my trousers. Nathan shut the boot just as Sally was coming around the corner. "Shit, get down." I hissed, we all hid behind the car as Sally was staring at her phone while walking over. She rifled through her purse and I took the opportunity to pull everyone behind the bins. Sally must have caught sight of one of us because she ran around the other side, I muffled a laugh at how confused she looked.

"Your the one with all the big ideas, what do we go?" Nathan asked Simon as Sally got into the drivers seat.

"Where's the keys?" Kelly asked, as Simon stayed quiet. The silence was broken when the engine turned on.

"You idiot!" I hissed.

"Hey it's not all my fault." He protested.

"Who's fault is it then?" He stayed quiet as Sally drove out of the car park, but got up quickly and grabbed his hair.

"Shit!" I came out from behind the bin to stare at where the car went. "We are so screwed."

"What should be do?" Kelly asked. I shrugged before leading the group onto the community centre roof, this seemed to be where we did our best thinking. I sat on the sofa with Kelly as Nathan got his phone out and dialed Curtis' number.

"Someone left the keys in the ignition, but there's no point naming names at this point, it's done now. So the probation worker is driving around with the stiffs in the boot of her car. Just thought you'd want to know. Anyway, call me." He hung up and sat next to me.

"I left a message." He said "Well I guess that's it, we're going to prison."

"My career teacher said that's where I'd end up." Kelly said. "She'll be giving it all this." She made a talking gesture.

"Kelly, somethings you should keep to yourself." She punched me on the arm. "Ow, you know you hit people a lot."

"That's cause your all dicks." She told me.

"No need for name calling." I moved away as she raised her fist again.

"Maybe Sally won't look in the boot." I rolled my eyes and looked at Simon.

"And what are the chances of that?"

"Yeah, fingers crossed." Kelly scratched at her wig for a few seconds and smoothed it back out.

"Is it itchy?" I asked, leaning back slightly.

"Itchy as fuck."

After a few minutes sat in tense silence, we all decided to go home. I got home to find my dad was still here, and he was still mad at me. He had been giving me the silent treatment for about five minutes before he left me in the living room by myself.

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow." He told me "I don't know how long I'll be gone for." I sighed as I realised he just wanted me to feel guilty.

"Dad, I'm sorry." He ignored me and grabbed his suitcase from the front door. "Dad, don't leave being mad at me." He opened the font door and looked at me for a minute before leaving for god knows how long.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling really drained, the only positive thing was that no one came knocking on my door to arrest me and even that couldn't brighten my spirits entirely. Once I had arrived at the community centre Simon let me in. I sat on one of the chairs and couldn't stop fidgeting. Nathan kept checking his phone and pacing, until after about five minutes Kelly, Alisha and Curtis were knocking on the door.<p>

I jumped up to let them in, Kelly had already filled them in on what happened yesterday and now we were all waiting around for Sally to come in, or for us to be arrested.

"Did any of you's get any sleep last night?" Kelly asked.

"Nu-uh."

"We would have been arrested by now if they'd found the bodies." Alisha said, her logic calming me slightly.

"Maybe they're waiting until we're all together."

"Simon!"

"Why would you say something like that?" Nathan snapped, rubbing my arm to calm me down from my now extremely panicked state. "Hey, hey! Calm down."

"I'm calm." I said, my voice strangely high pitched. "I'm cool."

"What time does she usually get here?" Kelly asked.

"About eight o'clock." Nathan pulled out his phone and told us it was five to. We ran out to hide behind the bins waiting for Sally to arrive and when she did I was biting the hell out of my nails.

"She didn't look in the boot." Kelly whispered.

"We're gonna be ok! We're not going to prison." Nathan quietly exclaimed, before grabbing me and Kelly into a hug. I peeked out of the gap to see Sally was looking really disgusted in her car, she looked behind her and then got out.

"Shit, shit, shit." I chanted.

Out of nowhere Curtis grabbed my shoulders away from Nathan. "She's going to get out of the car, walk to the boot and find the bodies."

"How do you know?" Alisha asked.

"It's already happened once" He said, looking panicked.

"So now you rewind time?" Nathan commented, taking me back from Curtis as Sally slammed her car door shut. "Get the bodies!" He hissed.

"I know what to do." I said, making my transformation happen. As soon as I was on my four paws I ran out and literally launched myself at Sally, she started screaming as my claws came into contact with her, I hung for dear life and she ran this way and that, all the while trying to peel me off and I was very thankful that I had a claw reflex, the more she tried to thrash the more I hung on.

Sally ran inside the community center to the bathrooms and I didn't manage to leap off before I was hit with water, I spluttered and hissed as I tried to get out from under the tap but Sally's hand was too strong for my pathetic cat body. She was so going on my list! I wiggled around in the water, getting more and more pissed.

"Let me go!" I tried to say but all the came out was a yowl, which shocked her enough that I was able to get free. I could hear Sally running after me and I quickly ran into her office and messed up all of her paperwork.

"No, get out!" She shouted as she saw the mess. I hissed at her to stop her coming closer and shook my wet fur all over the paper. "NO!"

I knew I had to keep her occupied for at least another ten minutes, so I decided to do what I do best.

By the time I was finished with her office, there was paper all over the floor, her bag had been shredded to pieces and I had scratched up her desk. She broke her own computer when trying to get me out, I was still running around the community center when I was picked up by Nathan who apparently just got back from burying the body. He slipped into a cupboard and we watched when Sally went charging past.

"Whoa what did you do to her?" I changed back to human and as soon as I did Nathan pressed his lips to mine. Unlike last time I was able to kiss back and it was steadily getting more passionate as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I moaned as he pulled me closer to me, my chest pressed against his.

Some things were worth getting soaked through, being chased by a probation worker and turning into a cat for.

* * *

><p>After we had hauled all the boxes into the van there was nothing else for us to do, so we were allowed to leave earlier than usual. As I was walking into the locker room I could see Sally watching our group, she was such a weirdo.<p>

"Hey, have any of you noticed how much that new probation worker watches us?" I asked, pulling my top over my head.

"She wants me." Nathan said like it was obvious.

"I don't think so." I said, patting him on the back as Alisha left.

"Go ask her." I nudged Curtis, who sighed before taking off after her. "They are so gonna get together." After waiting a few minutes the rest of us walked outside to see Alisha walking away with Liam, with Curtis staring after them "Or not." I muttered.

"Where's she going?" Nathan asked pointing after them.

"Urgh, is she hooking up with him?" Kelly asked, staring in disgust.

"She could do better." I said, taking a peak at Curtis' face.

"Oh that is definitely on." As Nathan said that I could see Curtis become more angry.

"How do we move the bodies without her dad's car?" Simon asked. I tried to think of when my dad was leaving but I just couldn't remember.

Nathan turned to Curtis "You need to get that tart on the phone, and tell her we need her dad's car to shift the stiffs." Curtis started walking away while Nathan was hissing at him.

"Oi!" I shouted. "What do you think your doing, you gotta help!"

"Where are you going, we need to move the bodies." Curtis turned around and glared at us.

"You deal with it." I wiped my hands down my face as we lost two members.

"How the fuck are we supposed to do this?"

"We could take Sally's car." Simon suggested.

"You're a genius!" I took his face in my hands and kissed him on the cheek, I was abruptly pulled back by Nathan, who was glaring at Simon.

"Who's Sally?" He asked.

"The probation worker." I told him, as we walked back inside. "How are we gonna get her keys?"

"I could do it." Simon suggested "I could turn invisible and grab them."

"Well what are you hanging around here for then?" Nathan made a shooing gesture before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the locker rooms. He pushed me against a locker gently and kissed me softly on the lips. I stared at him in shock for a few seconds.

"Can't believe you kissed Barry before me." He muttered.

"Who's Barry?"

* * *

><p>I pushed hard against the covered up body that we had somehow managed to get into the boot of Sally's car without anyone noticing.<p>

Simon turned to Kelly. "I'm sorry you're bald."

"Thanks." She said, looking at Simon strangely.

"That was random." I commented as we picked up the other body that was on the ground and tried to heave it into the car, it was really heavy and that's when I saw Nathan looking at himself in the wing mirror from where he sat in the drivers seat. "Oi, twat! Get over here and help."

"I'm the designated driver." He protested.

"Help us you prick!" Kelly hissed, he rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

"Which ones this?" He asked as we managed to pick it up and get it in the trunk.

"The probation worker." Simon said as we stuffed the corners in.

"He's a fat bastard."

"Agreed." I sighed as I wiped my hands on my trousers. Nathan shut the boot just as Sally was coming around the corner. "Shit, get down." I hissed, we all hid behind the car as Sally was staring at her phone while walking over. She rifled through her purse and I took the opportunity to pull everyone behind the bins. Sally must have caught sight of one of us because she ran around the other side, I muffled a laugh at how confused she looked.

"Your the one with all the big ideas, what do we go?" Nathan asked Simon as Sally got into the drivers seat.

"Where's the keys?" Kelly asked, as Simon stayed quiet. The silence was broken when the engine turned on.

"You idiot!" I hissed.

"Hey it's not all my fault." He protested.

"Who's fault is it then?" He stayed quiet as Sally drove out of the car park, but got up quickly and grabbed his hair.

"Shit!" I came out from behind the bin to stare at where the car went. "We are so screwed."

"What should be do?" Kelly asked. I shrugged before leading the group onto the community centre roof, this seemed to be where we did our best thinking. I sat on the sofa with Kelly as Nathan got his phone out and dialed Curtis' number.

"Someone left the keys in the ignition, but there's no point naming names at this point, it's done now. So the probation worker is driving around with the stiffs in the boot of her car. Just thought you'd want to know. Anyway, call me." He hung up and sat next to me.

"I left a message." He said "Well I guess that's it, we're going to prison."

"My career teacher said that's where I'd end up." Kelly said. "She'll be giving it all this." She made a talking gesture.

"Kelly, somethings you should keep to yourself." She punched me on the arm. "Ow, you know you hit people a lot."

"That's cause your all dicks." She told me.

"No need for name calling." I moved away as she raised her fist again.

"Maybe Sally won't look in the boot." I rolled my eyes and looked at Simon.

"And what are the chances of that?"

"Yeah, fingers crossed." Kelly scratched at her wig for a few seconds and smoothed it back out.

"Is it itchy?" I asked, leaning back slightly.

"Itchy as fuck."

After a few minutes sat in tense silence, we all decided to go home. I got home to find my dad was still here, and he was still mad at me. He had been giving me the silent treatment for about five minutes before he left me in the living room by myself.

"I'm not going to be here tomorrow." He told me "I don't know how long I'll be gone for." I sighed as I realised he just wanted me to feel guilty.

"Dad, I'm sorry." He ignored me and grabbed his suitcase from the front door. "Dad, don't leave being mad at me." He opened the font door and looked at me for a minute before leaving for god knows how long.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling really drained, the only positive thing was that no one came knocking on my door to arrest me and even that couldn't brighten my spirits entirely. Once I had arrived at the community centre Simon let me in. I sat on one of the chairs and couldn't stop fidgeting. Nathan kept checking his phone and pacing, until after about five minutes Kelly, Alisha and Curtis were knocking on the door.<p>

I jumped up to let them in, Kelly had already filled them in on what happened yesterday and now we were all waiting around for Sally to come in, or for us to be arrested.

"Did any of you's get any sleep last night?" Kelly asked.

"Nu-uh."

"We would have been arrested by now if they'd found the bodies." Alisha said, her logic calming me slightly.

"Maybe they're waiting until we're all together."

"Simon!"

"Why would you say something like that?" Nathan snapped, rubbing my arm to calm me down from my now extremely panicked state. "Hey, hey! Calm down."

"I'm calm." I said, my voice strangely high pitched. "I'm cool."

"What time does she usually get here?" Kelly asked.

"About eight o'clock." Nathan pulled out his phone and told us it was five to. We ran out to hide behind the bins waiting for Sally to arrive and when she did I was biting the hell out of my nails.

"She didn't look in the boot." Kelly whispered.

"We're gonna be ok! We're not going to prison." Nathan quietly exclaimed, before grabbing me and Kelly into a hug. I peeked out of the gap to see Sally was looking really disgusted in her car, she looked behind her and then got out.

"Shit, shit, shit." I chanted.

Out of nowhere Curtis grabbed my shoulders away from Nathan. "She's going to get out of the car, walk to the boot and find the bodies."

"How do you know?" Alisha asked.

"It's already happened once" He said, looking panicked.

"So now you rewind time?" Nathan commented, taking me back from Curtis as Sally slammed her car door shut. "Get the bodies!" He hissed.

"I know what to do." I said, making my transformation happen. As soon as I was on my four paws I ran out and literally launched myself at Sally, she started screaming as my claws came into contact with her, I hung for dear life and she ran this way and that, all the while trying to peel me off and I was very thankful that I had a claw reflex, the more she tried to thrash the more I hung on.

Sally ran inside the community center to the bathrooms and I didn't manage to leap off before I was hit with water, I spluttered and hissed as I tried to get out from under the tap but Sally's hand was too strong for my pathetic cat body. She was so going on my list! I wiggled around in the water, getting more and more pissed.

"Let me go!" I tried to say but all the came out was a yowl, which shocked her enough that I was able to get free. I could hear Sally running after me and I quickly ran into her office and messed up all of her paperwork.

"No, get out!" She shouted as she saw the mess. I hissed at her to stop her coming closer and shook my wet fur all over the paper. "NO!"

I knew I had to keep her occupied for at least another ten minutes, so I decided to do what I do best.

By the time I was finished with her office, there was paper all over the floor, her bag had been shredded to pieces and I had scratched up her desk. She broke her own computer when trying to get me out, I was still running around the community center when I was picked up by Nathan who apparently just got back from burying the body. He slipped into a cupboard and we watched when Sally went charging past.

"Whoa what did you do to her?" I changed back to human and as soon as I did Nathan pressed his lips to mine. Unlike last time I was able to kiss back and it was steadily getting more passionate as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I moaned as he pulled me closer to me, my chest pressed against his.

Some things were worth getting soaked through, being chased by a probation worker and turning into a cat for.


	7. The Teasing

I watched as the concrete was poured into the foundations of the environmental monitoring station.

"Thank fuck that's over." I said as I walked back to where Nathan was waiting for me. He slipped his hands around my waist and rested his chin on my head.

"Time for community service." He sighed and we walked to the community center where we were greeted by Sally who looked really stressed out. I caught a peek at her office as I passed, seeing that it was looking a little better than yesterday but it still had paper all over the floor. After getting changed we went to help with more boxes full of donated clothes.

"Hey, so I went to see Jodi today." Kelly told me.

I snorted "More like 'I went to beat the hell out of Jodi today.'" I held up my hands as she swatted at me.

"She's bald as well."

"She's bald? That makes her power make some sort of sense." Kelly told me all about what happened earlier and I laughed at her making friends with the girl she hated earlier today.

"Good for you Kelly" When we finished taking the boxes out, we all went upstairs to the roof. I claimed my spot on the sofa and stretched my legs in front of me, Nathan grabbed my legs and put them on his lap.

"Doesn't matter who's after us now. They'll never find the bodies. See ya." Kelly waved as she smiled.

"They're gonna think the probation workers still alive." Simon said "I stole his credit card. I used it to book a flight." I got up and hugged Simon.

"You are a genius." I proclaimed.

"That is smart" Curtis praised, while Simon looked really happy at the attention.

"You're dead good at stuff like that." Kelly said as I went to sit by Nathan again.

"Yeah! Nice one weird kid." He praised.

"I cannot believe we got away with this shit" Curtis commented.

"I have nine lives." I smirked "I gave us luck." I gave a cheesy wink, as the group chuckled.

"We should all go out for a drink- you know, to celebrate" Simon exclaimed, getting excited as he stood up "It's like an ironic 'fuck you' to the probation worker. We're all having a good time... your buried under the foundations of an environmental monitoring station" I awkwardly avoided his eyes.

There was an awkward silence. "See you all tomorrow, yeah?" Alisha got up, giving Curtis a significant look, to which he jumped up and ran after her.

"Yeah." Nathan got up and threw his cigarette down, gently placing my legs back on the floor.

"D'you want to come for a drink?" Simon asked him.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Nathan taunted.

Simon looked embarressed "No, I mean all of us."

"Did you?" Nathan demanded "I am not your whore." He quickly took my hand and walked away from Simon.

"See you tomorrow Simon." I waved, before I was pulled through the doorway. I turned to Nathan, who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, he bent down and gave me a kiss. I smiled as he pulled away "What's going on between us?"

"I like to think your my girlfriend." Nathan said.

"Wow, that was quick." I smiled at him.

"Well I'm not one to mess about." He lowered his voice and lent in to kiss me again.

"Hey so I was thinking, my parents aren't home. You have no where to live..." I hoped he would get the hint.

"Are you asking me round for sex?" He grinned.

"Maybe..." He looked shocked before realising I was joking with him.

"Never get a man's hope up like that." He pouted.

"I was wondering if you ever wanted a place to stay, you can always come round."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Nathan ended up staying over that night, we didn't have sex or anything, we had take-out and watched a movie. It was really nice, and of course we snogged a couple of times.<p>

"Hey look at this." He said as I came down for breakfast, he was holding up the newspaper with the headline 'Curtis Donavon banned from 2012 Olympics'.

"Ouch." I knew Curtis would be pissed about this. I poured myself a bowl of Frosties and poured in the milk when another spoon appeared in my bowl. "Hey! Get your own."

"Aww but I want yours." He stole a kiss from me, and then he stole my cereal.

* * *

><p>At the community center Nathan had just come back from the store closet and was explaining that Alisha and Curtis were wanking off together, he did a lot of moves to demonstrate which were hilarious.<p>

"Bashing himself out of it." He said mimicking wanking himself off. "And she was totally clicking the mouse off herself, man"

"No way." Kelly exclaimed.

"They were just like, really face-to-face. He was wanking, she was flicking her own bean, right in each others faces."

I pulled a face "That's a little weird."

"So I'm guessing we won't be doing any of that." He grinned at me.

"Uh - no." He went back to doing his impersonations.

"Flick that bean, flick that bean Tasha my love- oh er hi." He grinned as Curtis and Alisha came in. I couldn't look either of them in the face without bursting out in laughter.

"Shut up." Curtis hissed. "Stop laughing." He snapped at me.

"You enjoyed it you pervert." Alisha snapped at Nathan, who grinned at her. She turned to Simon who was filming our entire exchange "What? Do you want to have a look too?" Simon slid his phone shut, with his eyes wide as he looked at Alisha.

"No, thanks. I'm OK." Nathan put his hand up.

"Can I have another look?" He taunted.

"Oi!" I punched him in the arm. "You know I didn't mean it love." I walked out of the locker room grabbing a bag and litter picker. "Hey, Natasha!" He ran to catch up with me. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just. Sometimes you really annoy me." I told him, he bent down to give me a kiss. "And sometimes you don't." I grinned as he kissed me again.

* * *

><p>Later on Curtis explained to us that he had gone back in time and changed history about three times, I think he was leaving a few details out.<p>

"You lot all died so I changed it." He told us.

"Aww ain't that sweet." Nathan taunted.

"Hey, we died you dick." I slapped him on the arm "Thanks Curtis." He smiled at me before running off to find Alisha, leaving the four of us to wonder about him.

"At least nothing bad happened today," I said "apart from Curtis I can say this was the most normal day of community service we've ever had."

"You shouldn't have said that." Simon mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Because now something bad will happen, that how it works in films, someone says nothing bad happened and then everything comes all at once. Like a jinx." He explained.

"You're a twat!" Nathan exclaimed "Because today has been a good day, stop trying to bring us down weird kid." Simon looked at the ground and stayed quiet. We all picked up whatever crap we could be bothered.

"Hey we should go back" I said. "Curtis and Alisha aren't here and I can't be bothered to do anymore."

When we got back to the locker room it was just in time to see Sally walking into her office.

"What's she up to?" I asked.

"Probably having phone sex." Nathan replied, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Believe it or not Nathan, not everyone thinks about sex all the time."

"I love it when you say my name." His voice rumbled in his chest. I laughed at his cute expression and kissed his nose, which he promptly wrinkled. "None of that cutesy shit." I smiled cheekily, slipped out from under his arm and ran into the locker room.

Today was a good day, well, minus the whole nearly getting caught with dead bodies thing, but yeah. It was a good day.

* * *

><p>The next day saw us sitting on the steps in front of the community center.<p>

"It's so hot." I moaned, leaning back on the steps as Nathan got up and stole Simon's phone from where he had been filming us hidden behind the wall.

"Pervert! What are you doing?"

"Give it back!" Simon looked horrified that Nathan had his phone, I wonder what he had on there.

"Come on, we'll do an interview." Simon inched forwards slowly. "First question. Have you ever had sex with a piece of fruit?" I rolled me eyes and turned to see Kelly looking at me.

"What?"

"You're going out with him?" I looked over to see Simon trying to grab his phone off of Nathan as he shrieked "He's trying to kiss me. Natasha he's making a move on me!"

I winced "Yeah..." Kelly got up and whacked Nathan in the arm.

"Give it back to him you prick!"

"You gonna let her hit me?" Nathan asked pouting at me.

"Pretty much."

"Alright have you little toy, melon fucker!" He held two fingers up to Simon as he came to sit next to me. "Thanks for the support love." He slipped his arms around me so I could lean against him.

"Anytime." Simon was standing there just holding his phone protectively, but there was no need seeing as Nathan was preoccupied with playing with my curls, twisting them around his finger.

"It's time to go back in." Simon told us, I sighed as Nathan let go of my hair and offered me a hand up. He slung his arm around my shoulder and we walked into the community center. Sally soon came out and told us to come into her office one by one, I happened to be first. I sat on the sofa and crossed my arms across my chest.

"This is your chance to talk about community service." Sally told me, sitting in front of me.

"Um, very fun. Very informative." I sarcastically commented.

"What have you learned from this?"

"Oh you know, everyday things. Scrubbing walls, picking up crap, painting stuff." I nodded. "The occasional new insult."

"How do you think you've changed?"

"I'm very efficient at insulting people now." She sighed.

"You can go, ask Alisha to come in please" I hopped off the sofa and basically ran out.

"Alisha, your turn" She sighed before walking into the office. Everyone turned to look at me, while I shook my head.

"It's a load of bullshit/" I told them, I joined them in cleaning the floor as one by one they went for a 'chat', until it was only Simon left in there.

"How come he's been in there longer than us?" Kelly asked as we pushed brooms across the floor.

"He's obviously making more progress. He's such a little arse kisser." I snorted and closed my broom with a snap.

"True." I said looking around. "Where the hell does this go?"

Nathan's head popped out of the supply closet, with a massive grin on his face, and he was holding a pair of really hairy blue legs. He ran outside Sally's office and mimed licking the middle of the legs. I burst out laughing at the noises he was making while making a personal note to not let him near me for a while.

Simon was in the office for another five minutes before coming out looking really happy. Sally came out soon after and handed us a spatula thing for getting wallpaper off and told us to get all the crap off the walls outside. After walking outside I started scraping the posters off the walls, many off which weren't even advertising anything.

"We never did find out who was putting that stuff in our lockers." Kelly commented, I pulled a poster off the wall as Nathan replied.

"What did I say?" He nudged me. "I said they were had nothing. They were just pissing in the wind."

"You don't know what they've got on us." Curtis looked panicked.

"They could be watching us right now." Simon commented causing us all to stare at him.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I groaned.

"This shit is old news." Nathan told me. "We have out foxed the fox, which makes us very bloody foxy." Kelly and I giggled at his cheesy line.

"You like that huh?" I rolled my eyes. "Don't deny it." He grinned down at me.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day Nathan came home with me, I double checked to make sure no one else was home.<p>

"Home alone?" I nodded "Oh what ever shall we do?" He grinned before swooping down and kissing me softly. It quickly became more passionate and I led him upstairs into my bedroom, we were still kissing as he pushed me onto my bed. He pulled my top off and kissed down my neck and chest as I moaned softly. The sound seemed to spur him on and he took off his own top before biting softly on my neck, I went for his neck kissing down the side as he had done to mine and he let out a growl. He was reaching for my jean zipper when my door banged open.

"Mum!" I shrieked, sitting up and pulling my top back on as Nathan went flying over the edge of the bed. "Shit!" Mum covered her eyes and walked back out. I was glad she hadn't said anything as I looked over the edge of my bed to see Nathan looked dazed and confused.

"You alright?" I asked him, he looked at me and started laughing as I covered my face. "Stop it!" He simple laughed louder. "It's not funny, this is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me."

"Don't worry about it love." He told me, still chuckling as he finally put his top back on.

"Don't worry about it! She's gonna kill me when you leave." I flopped back on my bed and a few seconds later I felt Nathan's weight on me. "Nathan, she might come back." He gave me a quick kiss. And another. And another. "Nathan!" I giggled. He sighed before getting off me.

"I guess I should go?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll walk you to the door." I took his hand and walked downstairs keeping an eye out for my mum, when I couldn't see her anywhere I was getting a little bit worried. "Where'd she go?" I spotted a note on the fridge and pulled Nathan into the kitchen.

"She's gone!" I exclaimed, I looked up at Nathan to see he looked confused.

"What?" I handed him the note which said my mum had a fashion show to plan and would be back in a month or two. "Who the hell leaves their kid after that?"

"That's my mum for you, dad's gone for a few months as well but there should," I spotted the wad of cash on the side "Aha, be some money for the month." Nathan's eyes widened at the sight of the money.

"Whoa, you guys are loaded." I shrugged.

"I guess." Nathan looked around the kitchen for a second before spotting some cookie mix on the counter. He grabbed the box and gave me puppy dog eyes, the rest of the night was spent with me trying the make the cookies while Nathan was trying to distract me with kisses.

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up with someone's arms around me and I almost panicked before I realised it was Nathan, he was snoring quietly next to me. I smiled before I looked at the time.<p>

"Shit! Nathan get up" He jerked up and fell off the bed... again. "Are you alright?" He blinked up at me before pulling me down on top of him. "Nathan!"

"Shh, shh, shh" He said, burying his head in my hair as I tried to get up.

"We're gonna be late" He stopped and let me go while he groaned. I helped him up and we hurriedly got ready, I grabbed up both some breakfast and we ate it on the way to the community center.

We were told we would be washing windows and we quickly got on with it. Alisha and Curtis snuck off somewhere as we got to the washing.

"Maybe I can talk to animals?" Nathan suggested out of nowhere. "Tash, turn into a cat and tell me if you can understand me."

"I can understand everyone anyway." I told him. "Why do you think you can talk to animals anyway?"

"I saw this basset hound eating a kebab off the pavement. I was like "You dirty bastard", and this basset hound gave me a right funny look."

"He probably thought you were a twat." I gave Kelly a high five.

"No it's wasn't that kind of look."

"It's sad that you obviously get that look a lot." He slapped my arse. "Oi!"

"Revenge love." He winked. "And anyway it was more like, "Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me?"

"That's an awful impression." He flicked some water at me, I tried to flick some back but I accidentally got Kelly. My eyes widened as I backtracked quickly. "Sorry." I was rewarded with water in the face, I spat some out "Thanks for that."

Nathan walked over to stand between me and Kelly, he pointed to the women inside. "See? Babies, that's why I always use a condom. And if the girl looks dirty I use two." I glared at him. "I would never use two with you love. You're not dirty." He motioned towards me.

"Thanks." I drawled as I continued washing the windows. When we finally finished we had to do the other side, a girl walked in. Nathan looked at me before obviously struggling not to be rude or offensive towards her. I sighed but nodded towards him, his face brightened before he wolf whistled, turning around quickly.

"Hey, you seen Curtis?" She asked, walking towards us as we turned around to face her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm his girlfriend." My jaw dropped but I schooled my expression quickly as she glanced at me.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked again.

"Uh, he's been arrested." I sighed as Nathan spoke, recognising the beginning of one of his ridiculous stories

"What for?" She demanded.

"For," He paused. "exposing himself."

"What?"

"Yeah, flashing."

"At some scouts." Simon added, I gave him a weird look.

"Try tying a knot in that." Nathan gave her a look "Or maybe you have."

She glared as she realised she was being played "Very funny. When you see him, can you tell him to call Sam?"

"Sure." I said, before Nathan could insult her anymore. He squirted his bottle of water at her as she passed.

"She seemed nice"

"I can't believe Curtis is cheating on Alisha." I whispered. She was gonna be pissed when she found out, and I was definitely not going to be the one to tell her.


	8. The Baby

When Nathan went up to the roof to talk to Curtis. Kelly, Alisha and I were having a good old girly chat.

"So, what's he like?" Alisha asked.

"We haven't actually had sex yet." I told her.

"Really?" She looked shocked.

"We almost did, but my mum walked in on us." I sighed and flopped back onto the sofa. Alisha and Kelly started laughing at me, while I groaned. "Don't it was so embarrassing."

"I can't even imagine." Some women walked past us with their kids, a few were crying.

"I would hate to have a baby." Kelly whispered. I stared at one of them, it looked like it was trying to throttle it's mother.

"Yeah"

"Come on." Nathan walked up to me and grabbed my hand, I waved to the girls as we went to get changed. I was trying to put my clothing on, he was trying to take it off until someone coughed awkwardly in the doorway. Simon was standing there looking very uncomfortable, so I pushed Nathan off me and began buttoning up my top.

"Let's go." He sighed, and glared at Simon. We were walking back to my house when Nathan started walking in a different direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." We walked for another ten minutes before we came to a Chinese restaurant. "I realised that we haven't been on a proper date yet... so? What do you think?" He asked as we were sat. I looked around the restaurant to see lights twinkling on the ceiling, it smelt delicious and Nathan was smiling at me, all in all it was perfect.

"It's amazing." I told him, he looked pleased with his choice. He snapped his fingers at a passing waiter, who glared at him, before pasting a smile on his face and walking towards us.

"Can I take your order?" He looked really bored before staring at me. I shifted awkwardly and kicked Nathan under the table, when he realised what was wrong and coughed loudly, when the waiter didn't remove his eyes but only shifted them to my cleavage, Nathan lost it.

"Would you mind not staring at my girlfriend you prick!" He said loudly, another man came running over.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked politely scaring the waiter into taking his eyes off me.

"Yeah, this prick." He pointed at the waiter "Won't stop staring at my girlfriend, look at her she's traumatised!" He complained, taking my hand from across the table "Don't worry sweetheart he can't hurt you." I smiled slightly as the manager told the waiter off and we ended up getting a free meal out of it.

"We should do this more often." I said, chewing on my chicken. Nathan chuckled a bit scraping the rest of his rice off his plate.

* * *

><p>The next day I was scraping off more paper from the pillars outside of the community centre, it was really boring but Alisha kept me entertained with her random prattle.<p>

"And my friend Stacy said-"

"Did you hear that?" Nathan asked, looking around.

"What?" I asked.

"A baby crying." I looked around a bit before deciding Nathan was going crazy.

"No"

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asked, looking at Nathan like he was a weirdo. He went back to work for a few seconds before jerking his head up and jogged into the community centre.

"Hey!" I shouted, "What's wrong with him?" I asked Kelly.

"How am I supposed to know, your the one going out with him." I rolled my eyes.

"You're the one that can read minds." I reminded her, she just shrugged and we both went back to work.

"He is so weird sometimes." I muttered, ripping off a poster. We worked in relative silence for a few minutes until Simon ran up to us.

"I think I saw Nathan stealing a baby." I dropped my spatula and ran inside. "He just ran off with it."

"Why would he take a baby?" Alisha asked perplexed.

"If he gets caught he's screwed." I hit Curtis in the arm.

"Don't say that!"

"What it's true, just call the prick." I pulled my phone out and quickly dialed Nathan's number, where it went straight to answer machine.

"It's turned off."

"Fucks sake." Alisha muttered charging into the front. I followed quickly, hoping she knew where to go.

"We need to find him." Simon told us.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." I hissed at him. We ran outside, Curtis leading us to hopefully the right place. I can't believe my boyfriends gone crazy, I should have seen this coming. Curtis came to a dead end and we all looked around, I heard singing and looked up. Nathan was rocking the baby as he sang.

"What's he doing?" Curtis asked, staring at the cocky boy who we all knew would not touch a baby even if it saved his life.

"He's singing." I commented, looking at my boyfriend and wondering what the fuck he was doing. I ran up the stairs after Curtis and by the time we got to the top I was knackered. "I don't care what happens," I said leaning on the door "but I am not doing that again."

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kelly demanded, Nathan held the baby closer to him.

"Hey! There's no need for language like that. Don't listen to her. That's a very bad word and she should know better." I gaped at him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Nathan?" He turned to me and proudly showed off the baby.

"He can be ours." He told me.

"You what?"

"We can raise him."

"Give us the baby." Curtis held his hands out but Nathan jerked back.

"Your not taking him! He needs me." He went back to staring lovingly at the baby. "Come on love, say hello to Flynn." I stayed where I was.

"I think he's gone mental." Simon told us.

"The baby," Kelly said after a few seconds "He's got a power. He's making you think that you're the dad."

"Oh thank God." I let out a sigh of relief.

"He needs a dad, I know what that's like. My dad was never around, look what it did to me. I'm gonna be his daddy." He proclaimed with a proud smile.

"You? You're gonna be his dad." Nathan nodded his head happily.

"And you're gonna be his mum." I looked on in shock.

"He's already got a mum." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but in a few years he won't remember her."

"Nathan!"

"Your a homeless, your living in the community center." Kelly reminded him.

"I'm half living there." He said, looking at me.

"You've got no money, no job". Curtis dead-panned.

"You're poor." Alisha said.

"And you've got a criminal record." Simon reminded.

"And you have no idea how to look after a kid." I stressed.

"You can barely look after yourself." Nathan looked more and more offended at each insult.

"Social services will take one look at you..."

"Seriously the kid deserves better, way better."

"Fine he and his mum," He gave me a pointed look, I was thankful I was no longer seen as the mum "can come and live with me at the community center I can get free food from the vending machines. I'll steal booze from the kitchens. I'll steal from other babies. I'll go to the park and forage for nuts and berries." He got more and more worked up until he looked like he was about to shit himself as he realised he was holding a baby, he held it away from his body.

"Why am I holding this baby?" He asked, the rest of us took a step forward hoping the baby wouldn't be dropped on it's head. "I'm not being sexist but one of you girls needs to take this off me before I drop it on it's head." Kelly stepped forward and Nathan breathed a huge sigh of relief that he was no longer touching the baby. I gave him a big hug.

"Thank God, your back!"

"What happened?" He asked as we walked back to the community center We took turns explaining that he made a massive arse out of himself, Curtis took particular pleasure in this. The sadistic bastard. Kelly and Nathan went to return the baby while I went to go get changed.

"I have another girlfriend." I heard Curtis say.

"What!" Alisha shouted, before storming out of the locker room. They didn't notice me so I slipped in the locker room to get changed.

"Can't believe she thought I stole the baby." I heard Nathan say.

"You did though." Kelly laughed as they came into the locker room. "Hey you should have seen this." Kelly told me, explaining what just happened. I was laughing by the end of it.

"Aren't you the little actress." I opened my locker to find the inside was a little messy, was it like this when I left? I shook my head, it must have been.

"You guys wanna come round mine for tea?" Kelly asked.

"Sure." I replied looking at Nathan to see he wasn't took bothered, I figured as long as he was getting fed he was happy.

"What are we having?" And that proves my point.

"Chicken nuggets."

* * *

><p>I felt that Kelly, Nathan and I bonded after last night. Nathan actually apologised to Kelly, well not in so many words but it was as near as it ever was gonna get. Kelly was actually quite a good cook, and the chicken nuggets were amazing.<p>

The next day saw us relaxing on a park bench, I was sitting on Nathan's lap, and every time one of those puritan freaks passed us I got a dirty look. I slipped off his lap when I had enough of being glared at.

"They are so prudish." I muttered. Nathan lit a cigarette and we all stared as they sat down in a picnic style on the grass near us. A girl stood at the front and talked about how she had 'changed her behaviour'.

"That." Nathan paused to shake his head "That ain't normal."

"No one can live like that, no drinking? I just-" I shook my head in disgust.

"She went to my school." Alisha referred to the girl who just sat down "This one time, she was doing this boy I know in her dad's car yeah? She gets off him and _sits_ on the gear stick. She's on there for, like, twenty minutes literally." She started shaking the bench while making moaning noises, I stared at her and then the prude over on the grass while my body was shaking as the bench was moving.

"Try that in your driving test you are definitely getting a fail, or a pass..." He looked thoughtful. "And maybe some kind of internal injury." He looked at me "Don't ever try that." I smacked him on the leg.

"It's the same with some of the girls on my estate, no one's even getting pregnant anymore." She sounded strangely disappointed. She leaned back to look at Simon "What about your friends?"

"I believe that's generally referred to as a paedophile ring." I sniggered at Nathan's comment although I quieted when Kelly gave us both a glare.

"I'm not a paedophile." That would have been a whole lot more convincing if he wasn't standing there intensely with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah? You'd screw your own sister for a slice of cheese."

"I don't even like cheese." Nathan shook his head.

"That makes it even worse, you sick bastard." I started giggling.

"Maybe she's done sitting on her dad's gear stick. It's a thought." Curtis said.

Kelly nodded to the two people walking down the stairs "It's not just her though, is it?"

"Oh, yeah. There's more." I stared at them and their disgusting granny outfits. It was worse than the jumpsuits. "Dear God." I whispered in horror.

"I know him." Curtis realised

"Oi, you!" Nathan motioned for them to come over.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a nice polite tone. What a twat.

"Why are you all dressed like retards?" I snorted and buried my head in his arm.

"Theres a meeting in the community centre tonight. You should come along and find out. All of you."

"I would rather die." I muttered as they started walking away.

"Right. Cool. See you there buddy." They either didn't get the sarcasm or they ignored it.

"He used to be a right headcase."

"This is weird." I sighed and looked over at the group, where the apparent leader was addressing the group. I had a feeling this was going to be a bad day, I'm not sure I could take anymore of those granny outfits.

"Can we go inside?" I asked. "I cannot take anymore of those preachers." We walked inside expecting to see Sally who was usually here before us but for some reason she wasn't here yet.

"Where's Sally?" I asked curling up on one side of the sofa.

"Who's Sally?"

I stared blankly at him "I'm surprised you remember your own name." Nathan gave me a mock hurt look before spotting a football and kicking it around a bit.

"She's never late." Kelly looked around as if Sally was gonna pop up out of nowhere.

"I think she's gone of holiday." Simon said, looking really uncomfortable. This wasn't a change from what he usually looked like so I didn't think anything of it.

"Did she tell you that?" Curtis asked.

"She said she was going to Greece." He muttered.

"Why didn't she tell us?" I wondered, Simon looked away quickly.

"No, they would have sent someone to cover her." I nodded at Curtis' logic.

"We should phone probation headquarters," Nathan started "and get them to send someone down here now! To supervise us" I snorted as after his dramatic speech he began kicking the football again.

"You're such a loser." He kicked the football at me, so I booted it down the other side of the room. "Fetch." He mocked me before running after it. Alisha got up and left with Curtis' following soon after, it wasn't difficult to figure out what they were going to do. Nathan kicked the ball at Simon who flinched violently, I watched on in shock as Simon grabbed a box and threw it at Nathan, which would have been more impressive if it wasn't full of pink bows.

Nathan looked shocked that Simon had the balls to do it, and laughed a little. "Well this is intense." He said after he and Simon had a stare down, Simon started to leave so Nathan picked the ball up and clearly was about to kick it at Simon again.

"Don't Nathan." He ignored Kelly and kicked the ball which almost hit it's target who glared at Nathan through the door, before walking down the corridor. I rolled my eyes before getting up and stealing the ball from him.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>I had my earphones in as I walked over to the vending machine, after getting my crisps and straightening back up I nearly died of shock when a girl wearing the most hideous dress was right behind me. She was talking but I couldn't hear a thing she was saying, she seemed to be shouting at me for some unknown reason, I tried to lip read but got fed up with her.<p>

"Piss off." I sneered pushing past her and opening my crisps. "Fucking ugly dress wearing freak." One of my earphones was pulled out and I was about to snap when I realised it was Nathan.

"Who's an ugly dress wearing freak?" I pointed to over where the girl was getting food out of the vending machine. She must have felt my gaze because she quickly looked up and glared at me. "Whoa! What did you do to piss her off?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything!" I protested. He slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Right." He glanced around quickly before deciding the coast was clear and pulled me into a storage closet. He placed his hands on either side of my head and leaned in to give me a kiss. I pressed myself against him, and the kiss was deepened quickly as his hand made it's way down to my breast and we were just about to get started when the door was opened.

"Oh for fucks sake! What does it take for a guy to get laid around here!" He shouted at the poor soul who opened the door, who looked terrified at the angry irish boy. I started giggling at the situation, which quickly turned to full blown laughter.

* * *

><p>The next day Nathan and I went into Sally's office, I sat on the spinny chair while Nathan was looking through a magazine.<p>

"Hey look at this." He showed me a picture of a busty woman with the number of a sex hotline underneath it.

"In what world did you think I would want to see that?" I asked before continuing to spin.

"I'm gonna call them." I slapped his hand away from the phone.

"Um, hello? I'm right here, your girlfriend? Remember me?"

"Oh so your the jealous type?" He asked leaning back on the desk.

"Pretty much." He was about to reply when the door opened. "I'm looking for Sally?" A coloured man asked as he stood at the door.

"Who?" I rolled my eyes.

"She's a probation worker."

"Oh, haven't seen her man." Nathan looked around on the desk for a pen and clicked it "Can I take a message?"

"You're all right." He shut the door behind him as he left and Nathan winked at me.

"Poor bloke looked so confused." I commented snickering slightly. I looked out of the window to the middle of the center and fell off the chair when I saw Alisha.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked as he helped me up, smiling at me with his eyes shining with mirth.

"Look at Alisha!" I pressed myself against the window, Nathan came up beside me and gasped.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked in regarding what was probably the ugliest thing that Alisha had ever worn.

"I'm gonna be sick." We watched as Curtis talked to her, and she apparently said something he didn't like as his face turned angry then confused as he backed away from her. It looked pretty serious.

"She looks like a prude." Nathan commented. I opened the door and slipped out without Alisha seeing me, I quickly made my way over to where Kelly and Simon were sitting on some wheelchairs.

"Have you seen Alisha?" I asked sitting on the free wheelchair.

"What the fuck is she wearing?" Kelly shook her head at Alisha poor fashion choices. If only I realised that Alisha's dress would be the least of my worries. If only.


	9. The Catnapping

In the boys bathroom Kelly and I were facing the wall as Nathan went for a piss and Curtis was telling us what happened with Alisha.

"She's saying all this weird stuff about sex and that, she says she's saving herself for when she's ready to make a proper commitment."

"Alisha said that?" I was shocked, Alisha was quite happy to be having random sex yesterday.

"Yeah." Curtis sounded so disappointed.

"It's a sad day for all of us when a bird like that decides that it's time to pull up her knickers." Nathan commented. What a prick.

"You realise that's my girlfriend your talking about." Curtis angrily pointed out.

"And I feel your pain."

"Hey!" I snapped.

Nathan had obviously put his hand on Curtis because he snapped "Wash your hands before you touch me!"

"Are you done yet?" Kelly asked impatiently.

"The beast is back in it's cage." I turned around to see Nathan make a shushing motion with his finger "He's sleeping, Shhh."

"You cannot be serious." I moved away as he came closer. "Basic hygiene!" Curtis pushed past Nathan angrily.

"It's that lot we saw yesterday. She's dressing like that." I shuddered "They did something to her."

"We have to get her back to normal, I'm not sure how much granny clothes I can take her wearing." Kelly patted me on the back, turning to Curtis.

"What, like brain washing or something?"

"It's the storm." Simon interjected.

"How'd you know that?" Nathan asked tauntingly "You don't know that?"

"When weird stuff happens its always the storm." Simon said as if Nathan was an idiot. "Haven't you worked that out yet?" I giggled at Simon's courage.

"You got told." Nathan shushed me while staring at Simon.

"He's got a point." Curtis said, starting to pace.

"Did you suddenly grow a set of balls." Nathan grabbed his own 'balls'. Simon stopped leaning against the sink and faced Nathan.

"I've always had a set of balls, you've just never seen them." I burst out laughing, that was the gayest statement I'd ever heard in my life.

"That has to be the gayest thing I've ever heard" It was creepy how Nathan said what I was thinking.

"Shut up. We need to find out what's going on with her."

"Yeah we need a plan." I said. "Simon?"

"Hey! Why didn't you ask me?" Nathan pouted. We all stared blankly at him. "Point taken."

* * *

><p>Nathan and I stayed at the community centre as it got dark, he showed me where his 'bedroom' which was a bed on the platform above the main floor. He helped me up the ladder before collapsing on the bed.<p>

"Home sweet home."

"It's very ... you."

"Hey guys!" I looked over the edge and saw Kelly with a pizza box.

"I love you." I said as I took the pizza from her, as she climbed the ladder taking it over to Nathan. We all tucked in and having a pretty good time talking to each other.

"Why do you give Simon so much grief." I took another bite of my pizza "Leave him alone yeah?"

"I'm just screwing around" Nathan defended himself.

"But you're a prick." I reminded him "You don't know when to stop." Kelly nodded.

"It's not screwing around to him. Theres stuff going on with him."

"Do you love him?" Kelly was furious and slapped him over the head. "Ow!"

"Just leave it then."

"Alright then touchy, I'll leave your boyfriend alone. And why didn't you help me?" He accused me.

I raised an eyebrow "Cause you deserved it." That prompted him to tackle me on the bed. "Hey! Get off!" He was about to tickle me before Kelly found a sock.

"Is that a sock." I looked over to see her smiling down at it, before her expression changed to disgust "Aw, it's crusty." She chucked it at us.

"Eww don't." I complained, finally getting Nathan off me. "Why do you have a crusty sock?" I asked him. He looked between us before sighing.

"Alright it's my wank sock." Kelly and I immediately put our pizza down.

"Oh no, use some tissue!" Kelly moaned wiping her hands on her jeans. I looked at the sock, and then at Nathan.

"You don't have one of those at mine do you?" He avoided my eyes. "Nathan!"

"What! I'm a man, you can't expect me not to... and using a tissue requires planning. Who's that organised?"

"Oh don't use a sock." Kelly and I exchanged disgusted looks.

"Look, you've just knocked one out right? Poom-byo. Your lying there, feeling cheap and deflated. There's a pool of rapidly cooling spunk on your stomach. Your looking around for something to mop up with. Oh hello, what's this? It's a sock. Job done. Thank you." I shook my head at him, honestly a sock? What a twat.

"Maybe that's your power." Kelly sarcastically suggested.

"I am very good at it."

"Have you had any more ideas about what it could be yet?" She asked.

"I give up, I obviously haven't got one."

"That's bullshit," I said, "you were there. I reckon you haven't been in the right situation to find it." They both looked at me. "I mean my power comes when I'm really scared or need to defend myself." Kelly nodded.

"And mine works by people thinking about me - sort of." Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, so obviously I need to be in a situation I've never been in. You girls want some drinks?" My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I'm sure you've been drunk before."

"I've never had a threesome." Kelly and I slapped him over the head. "Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"We're not gonna have a threesome with you." I told him. Nathan tsked and looked away.

"Your really shit at this. How do you ever get laid?" Kelly asked him.

"I get girls really, really drunk" He paused before looking between the two of us. "So... do you wanna steal some booze?"

"Ok, but we're not having a threesome." I stood up and made my way over to the ladder.

"The keys are in her office." Nathan told me, before handing me some other keys. I opened the door to find loads of boxes everywhere, I looked inside to see pink bows in them. Nathan moved past me to get to the desk.

"You know, I should really get my own keys cut for the bar." Lights turned on and we all ducked under the window. Someone was being held between two others with a bag on their head, obviously not being voluntary. More and more people were brought in and I ducked a bit lower.

"Is it just me or is this really suspicious?" I ignored Nathan as Alisha and the leader girl with the ugly clothes came in. The people were forced to their knees and the sacks taken off their heads, I recognised Curtis among them.

"Holy shit." I whispered, this was not good.

"It's Curtis!" Kelly and I ran to the door but Nathan grabbed hold of our wrists and pulled us back.

"No, theres too many of them. And I'm not very good at fighting, never have been."

"I can go out there." I said, transforming quickly before anyone could say anything, Kelly sighed and opened the door for me. I padded over to the group and decided to use my 'Sally attack' as I'd named it, jumping on the guy who was holding Curtis but it seemed that Curtis had already been brainwashed and didn't recognise me for what I was and grabbed me.

"How did this cat get in here?" Leader girl asked. They all looked around.

"Must have slipped in Rachel." She shrugged and pinned bows on all of them, while I was twisting and scratching but this boy was strong. I was carried outside and I caught a glimpse of Nathan and Kelly in the office, but I couldn't get free.

"She doesn't have a collar." Someone pointed out.

"Must be a stray." Rachel murmured leaning closer to me, I tried to scratch her but my paws were being pinned down. Fuck sake. She stroked the top of my head, seemingly lost in thought. "Well I can't let her be subjected to the horrors of todays society, I think I'll keep her." I choked on my own saliva. Hell no!

"That's a good idea." Curtis said, I could have killed him. "Who knows what will happen to the poor thing. Out all alone in the wild." I was handed over to Rachel who was very strong for a girl, I still tried to get free but she lifted me to her face.

"Stop it." She commanded and I found myself wanting to be a good kitty. This was not good, although I could feel my resolve to escape coming back pretty quickly. I resumed my struggling and Rachel got an annoyed expression on her face. "Must not work on animals." She muttered. "Can someone get me a cage?"

Who the hell has a cage handy? I thought as I was put in one, I curled up and meowed pitifully as I was given water and some crappy cat food that looked disgusting. The cage was picked up and taken into the office. Someone kill me.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was let out for a bit but seeing as the door was closed and there was always two or three people cooing at me I couldn't risk using my power to break out. They might try to kill me or something for being unnatural and or disgusting. I kept them all at bay with my claws and I didn't understand why this Rachel girl was obsessed with keeping me, I mean what a freak. Buy a god damn cat!<p>

"There she is." Rachel cooed at me, I hissed at her. She didn't seem put off, which annoyed me greatly. She tried to pick me up but I ran under the filing cupboard which I was just small enough to fit under. I heard her huff and converse with her 'followers' apparently I was an antisocial cat and I would come round soon enough. Pfft as if. They soon left to do some interview thing.

They all left me alone after that, and it was just when I was about to drop off to sleep when I heard the door open again. My ears perked when I saw converse instead of ugly shoes, and I ran out from under the cupboards.

"Thank God!" I whispered as I transformed back, hugging him tightly.

"Thought I'd lost you." Nathan whispered in my ear, squeezing me tighter to his body. We broke apart and Nathan kissed me sweetly before resting his head on mine. "We need to go get Alisha." I nodded and we left the office, soon joining Kelly and Simon.

"Where is she?" Kelly asked.

"The probation worker?" She nodded "Well I've been in there all morning and she hasn't shown up, the bitch." I scowled.

"Ah, there's never a probation worker around when you need one." Nathan spun around and pointed at Simon, "You were sucking up to her last week. Where is she?"

"I don't know." He replied, using the heel of his hand to flatten his hair.

"What a cow, skiving off work. Typical." I threw my hands up in the air, and then placed them on my hips.

"We need to tell someone what she's doing." Kelly told us.

"Like anyone will believe us." I pointed out.

"Yeah, what will we say? "Help! Everyone's stopped taking drugs and urinating in the streets" Who are we gonna tell? This is every policeman and parent's wet dream."

"He's got a point, we'll have to do this ourselves." Nathan turned to Simon.

"Come on Barry, your good at this stuff. Think of something." He said walking towards him.

"Who's Barry?" Simon demanded, Nathan looked confused.

"You are." I winced at the look on Simon's face.

"His name is Simon." Kelly informed Nathan.

"It is?" I winced again, but this time I slapped Nathan's arm as well. "Ow, what was that for?"

I refused to give him an answer. Can't believe I'm going out with this prick. I glared at him telling him to apologise.

"I thought it was Barry" He rubbed his arm "Sorry man."

"It's Curtis and Alisha out there." Kelly reminded us "It's up to us."

"Why is it always up to us? I think we're the only ones who notice anything around here." I glared at Nathan "I blame you."

"What for?" He asked confused. I didn't answer, just glared at the wall behind his head.

* * *

><p>We all paused in our bickering when Alisha walked past in one of her hideous outfits. I almost cried for her. Almost. I ducked behind the podium and watched her before Kelly spoke.<p>

"We need to get her away from here. We need to find out what they've done to her."

"Wait how are we supposed to get her? Her power." I reminded them.

"We can't touch her." Simon added.

"And what if that virtue bitch shows up?" Nathan asked.

"Her names Rachel." They all stared at me "What they all kept talking to her last night, she wanted to keep me." I shuddered.

"Well, anyway, she's vexing them with some kind of Darren Brown voodoo mind shit." He paused. "We need to gear up" Apparently 'gear up' meant ipod and rubber gloves, I thought we looked like twats, Nathan thought we looked awesome.

"Would you hurry up!" I snapped at Nathan who was scrolling through his playlist.

"Hey you can't rush this, you gotta have the right track for this sort of thing-" I interrupted him, stole his ipod and chose a random song, which he debated for a second and decided he liked. I sighed as he winked at me. We started walking in some weird matrix fashion out of the locker room, stealthily avoiding all the freaks. We rounded a corner and saw Alisha walking into one of the storage rooms.

"We'll take her out through the fire exit." Kelly said. "You two" She pointed at the boys "go round the back, check nobody's there. Don't screw up."

"I won't." Nathan promised "Let's do this." They ran out back while Kelly and I cautiously walked into the storeroom, Kelly quickly shut and locked the door behind us. Alisha turned around holding some books.

"Natasha? Kelly?" I saw two shadows behind Alisha, who I'm guessing were Simon and Nathan.

"That girl, she's brainwashing you." Kelly said. "Come with us and we can help you."

"Yeah, look at what your wearing." I pointed at her turtleneck. "The real Alisha would not be seen dead in that." She shook her head and said something that I couldn't hear through my music. I looked past her and saw Nathan and Simon banging on the door, I was beginning to get a bit worried, I looked to Kelly who nodded her head. I took this as the go ahead to grab Alisha who struggled violently against us.

"Nathan!" I shouted, seeing him bang on the door. We pulled her towards the fire escape but she held onto the shelves, I tried to pull her hands off but she kicked me in the stomach.

"When your back to normal you so owe me!" I growled, before she broke free and ran for the door. I grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her back but suddenly she turned on us, trying to rip our headphones out, so I backtracked to the door and hit it as hard as I could. Kelly tripped on something, I tried to help but Alisha managed to pull my headphones out I struggled to put them back on but at this time Curtis managed to kick the door in. He grabbed my arms to stop me putting my music back in and I came face to face with the kitty lover. The last thing I heard before my whole being felt like it was being pulled underwater was "You don't have to behave this way, you can be so much better."

* * *

><p>My eyes were covered with a veil of white, it felt like my conscience was pushed aside and the only think I could think of was Rachel's voice telling me to be better, when I got home to find Nathan waiting for me while I was screaming at the voice to let me talk all I could do was insult him. I watched myself get dressed in some hideous granny outfit and I felt sick. How could she do this to people?<p>

I robotically walked to the community centre, I couldn't stop myself and I couldn't change what I was doing. My hand reached for a university prospectus when Nathan came out of the office holding Rachel at gun point, inside I was cheering but outside I was shouting at him to let her go. He ran for the roof and my body moved me outside.

"Let her go Nathan!" I shouted, he gave me a wounded look and launched into a speech about how we should be enjoying our youth and how we were supposed to screw up and he was getting really passionate about it. I was actually really enjoying it until Rachel fell off the edge of the roof, I didn't like her but I didn't want her to die. I could feel the veil lifting and by the time my consciousness came back to where it belonged Nathan had also fallen off the edge and through his body was one of the spikes of the fence.

I was in shock and it wasn't until Alisha started running forward that I launched myself at his dead body. I could feel tears streaming down my face as I held his hand, I looked among our group and saw we were all in shock.

"Someone call an ambulance!" I shouted although I knew it was no good, and I was right. By the time the ambulance got here I was convinced that Nathan was dead and I was sobbing on Kelly's shoulder.

* * *

><p>At his funeral I saw with his mum and step-dad, I wanted to sit with the rest of my group but I was literally dragged to the front, I was feeling really uncomfortable as his mum was crying, his step-dad looked deeply upset and I couldn't help but remember the time where Nathan and I broke into his house. I kept the tears at bay until after the funeral, Kelly had given me his I-pod and standing over his casket, I knew he would want it wherever he was. It was the last good memory we had together and it was this time that I let the tears through.<p>

It had been at least ten minutes until Kelly came to get me, she took me back outside when the casket was buried. I watched with dry eyes as my boyfriend was covered in dirt and the only ones remained after the speech were me, Kelly, Simon, Alisha and Curtis. We stared silently at his grave.

"We should go celebrate." Alisha awkwardly said.

"Celebrate my boyfriends death?" I snapped.

"Not celebrate like 'woo I'm happy' just like" I sighed. "Look can we just go for a drink?"

"I need one," I looped my arm around Alisha and Kelly's and took one last look at Nathan's grave. Lost but never forgotten I promised.

Ten minutes later we were sitting at a table in a club, people were jumping about laughing and having fun and I just wanted to shake them all and make them stop. Simon held his bottle up.

"To Nathan." We echoed his actions and clinked our drinks together.

"Prick." Curtis murmured.

"I'm sorry." Simon said to me. I tried to smile at him but I think it came out more of a grimace.

"I'm gonna go home." I told them, standing up and straightening out my dress. It was the most formal thing I owned.

"Stay for another drink." Alisha pleaded, Kelly stood up.

"I'm gonna go too, see you Monday." We walked out arm in arm and we felt a companionship that went deeper than a normal friendship. "I'm really sorry about him."

"Yeah." I murmured, looking at the ground. Simon ran up to us and pushed a DVD into my hand.

"Watch it." He said, staring into my eyes. I nodded, silenced by the intensity in his eyes. Kelly and I separated a few meters along the road as Simon ran back into the club, when I got home I immediately put the DVD into the player, pressing play and snuggling up to one of his jackets that he'd left here. I saw that Simon had put together all the times he had filmed us and make it into some sort of Nathan memorial. I cried and laughed at some of his antics and I knew that I would never find another man I loved as much as Nathan.

Too bad I never got to tell him that.


	10. The Happy

Over the weekend I stayed in bed and mourned, never taking Nathan's jumper off. My parents didn't make an appearance so I was all alone, I did think about going to Kelly's for a bit but then I remembered the time when Nathan and I went to her's for chicken nuggets. By the time Monday came about I could stand up without bursting into tears, I made my way to the community center thinking about all the good times so I wouldn't cry. I saw Kelly smoking outside and I smiled at her without stopping. I went into the locker room and opened Nathan's locker seeing his jumpsuit with the community blowback on the back, I smiled remembering when he first did that. The prick.

I went outside just in time to see Kelly get hit with a paper aeroplane in the eye.

"You fucker!" She shouted. "My eye."

"Kelly? Are you alright?" I ran over and looked at her eye which was tearing up and red. "It's not cut." I reassured her, bending down to pick up the paper. I unfolded it and read aloud "Go to his grave... Nathans grave?" I looked to see Kelly looking around as if someone was watching us, quickly I caught on that someone must be. She stubbed out her cigarette and pulled me inside where we met the others who were walking outside.

I handed the paper aeroplane to Simon who pondered it for a moment. "It could be a trap." I lent against the railing where we were at the start of our community service and tried not to think that last time Nathan was with us.

"Always the pessimist." I snorted, making Simon look abashed.

"Right we're here for five minutes and already someone's setting a trap for us." Alisha deadpanned.

"Sounds about right." I murmured.

"It's too early for this bullshit." She continued.

"It's a windup." Curtis theorised. "Who uses a paper aeroplane?"

"They're going to get a slap." Kelly declared.

"I don't think you should slap them." I cut Simon off.

"Yeah you should, these people are bastards bringing Nathan back into this." I nodded at Kelly "You'll put them straight"

"Yeah, to her that's saying hello." I glared at Curtis.

"Are you trying to say something, yeah?" Curtis rolled his eyes.

"No." The door opened and out walked a skinny, white man who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. I was confused, who was this man and where was Sally? Bitch should be fired.

"Who are you?" Alisha demanded, sneering at the man.

"I'm your new probation worker." He drawled.

"Well, what happened to the other one?"

"Apparently she's missing or something." He rolled his eyes like he didn't give a shit "Now I know this is where I'm supposed to give some big speech about you paying your debt to society and making a difference." He rolled his eyes again "But seriously, we've all got something else we'd rather be doing. Going to see your mates?" he looked at me so I sneered at him. "A little recreational drug use?" Kelly glared at him "Making love to your beautiful Italian girlfriend, yeah?" He smirked at Curtis who raised an eyebrow "I'm talking about me. Now let's get through it and get out of here, all right?"

We watched as he walked away from us. "That's different." Curtis observed.

"He's a wanker." I said as we followed after him, as we got to the center I saw there was loads of painting canvases and what looked like disabled people painting. I sighed, this would not be fun at all. The probation worker stole an apple off the table before walking up to us.

"Who are they?" Curtis asked.

"It's an art therapy class." Probation worker leant down to say in my ear, I jerked away from him into Kelly. He straightened up and walked behind us.

"Er, you mean their mentals?" Alisha deadpanned. He bent down near her, but not touching her.

"D'you wanna say that a bit louder? I don't think the weird-looking one in the back heard you." I looked to see an older woman with crazy eyes and hair talking to herself. I quickly looked away. "Look, just try to treat them with some sensitivity and respect... even that one." He pointed to an overweight blonde woman holding her aisle thing upside down. "Think you can manage?"

"So what'd you want us to do?" Curtis asked, the probation worker looked around and spotted the painting on the wall of children and sneered at it.

"Well for starters, you can paint over that piece of shit." Simon and Curtis went off to get us some paint while I got the paintbrushes. We actually managed to paint over half of it before the art class packed up.

"We're going to Nathan's grave after this." My head snapped up to see everyone looking at me. I took a shaky breath.

"Yeah, alright."

* * *

><p>At the graveyard I looked down at Nathan's grave, as the others looked around as if waiting for someone.<p>

"Well this is a complete waste of time." Alisha commented. I brushed my hand over the gravestone as Alisha walked away, Curtis followed her.

"Tasha?" I looked up at Simon and removed my hand from the gravestone and nodded. I started walking away until Kelly grabbed my hand.

"He's alive."

"What?"

"I can hear him thinking." Curtis and Simon ran to get some shovels and we all dug as quickly as we could. Poor Nathan being in a coffin for four days, how awful. We finally uncovered the coffin and we all heaved it onto the ground. I stared as it was opened, and could feel more tears coming when Nathan's dead body was uncovered.

"He's dead." Curtis pointed out.

"Thanks for sharing that information." I snapped as I bent down so I could see Nathan's face better. Kelly shook her head.

"I heard him. I think he was knocking one out." I snorted.

"That does sound like him." Simon agreed.

"Maybe you just wanted to hear him." Alisha suggested. "He's gone." I sighed as I reached forward to touch him, but before I could he jumped up. I scrambled backwards falling over as Nathan laughed hysterically at us screaming. I felt a big grin come onto my face and couldn't help but launch myself at him.

"What the fuck!" Nathan caught me still laughing, he started standing up me still hanging on him.

"You should see the look on your faces. Classic. Hey guess what? I'm immortal." He pulled me back so he could see me properly, brushing the hair out of my eyes. "Hiya love." I smiled at him.

"Can you believe this shit?" I shook my head still grinning at him. "I told you I had a power." He stretched his back. "Looks like they saved the best for last, huh? Immortality, that's off the A-list. I got you beat." He told me.

"You're such a prick, we find out your alive and all you care about is beating us." I hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey! Don't hit me, I just came back to life. Well I've been alive again for a long time, it sure took you a long time to come get me." He shook his head like he was disappointed in us.

"How were we supposed to know?" He rolled his eyes at me but didn't answer because I realised he smelt really bad. "Why do you stink so bad?"

"I appear to have shat myself" I pushed myself away from him, gagging slightly.

"Were you having a wank in there?" Alisha demanded to know, Nathan span around to answer her.

"So what if I was? A man can't enjoy a quick shuffle in his own coffin? It's not like I was expecting visitors" He sneered before turning to Simon. "And you, you little freak!" He stalked closer "What was that on the roof of the community center?" His hands were flying everywhere.

"I was trying to save you." Simon replied in a small voice.

"Well you failed spectacularly didn't you?" Simon looked at the ground. "I need to eat." Nathan rubbed his stomach as it growled fiercely. "Has anyone got a kebab?"

"D'you want some chewing gum?" Simon asked as I pulled some food out of my bag, I knew if Nathan was alive he would be hungry.

"Tooty fruity." I rolled my eyes and knocked the gum out of his hand, giving him the sandwich and crisps I brought earlier. "I knew I liked you the most." Nathan declared, grinning before diving into the food.

"I should bloody well hope so."

"Man, that was a bad scene in there." Nathan commented through a mouthful of crisps. "I thought I was going to starve to death."

Curtis sighed "Your immortal, you can't starve to death."

"Your an expert are you?"

"So what are you gonna do now?" Kelly asked, watching in morbid fascination as Nathan stuffed the entire sandwich in his mouth, struggling to chew.

"I should probably tell my mum that I'm immortal."

"Probably would be a good idea." I handed him another sandwich.

"Catch you later?" He started walking off, readjusting his trousers we all heard a loud squelching noise that made me not want to follow him. I think i'll wait until he's had a shower.

I could hear him squelch as he walked away. Definitely not following him. I looked at the others with a big smile on my face.

"Same old Nathan"

"Prick" Curtis tsked.

* * *

><p>"So my mum opens the door and she's like 'Argh'." Nathan told us as we were finishing getting changed the next day "I was like 'I'm immortal!'." He opened his arms and then deadpanned "Then she fainted. Faceplants on the radiator." I winced. "There's blood and teeth everywhere."<p>

"Is she alright?" Kelly asked, Nathan waved a hand unconcerned.

"Yeah she's fine, she's fine. Apart from the whole... face. Kinda put a downer on the whole thing."

"I can imagine, nothing ruins getting your dead son back from the grave except faceplanting on the radiator." I mused, Nathan grinned and hugged me to his side.

"Glad you understand my pain."

"How'd you explain it to your dad?" Kelly asked.

"I told him I faked my own death as part of an elaborate life insurance scam." I rolled my eyes and slid out from his side to reapply my lip gloss. "He was not a happy man." I opened my locker to get my mirror and this was when the probation worker, who Simon kindly told us his name was Seth, walked in.

"Who are you?" He asked Nathan who looked Seth up and down.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied looking at us.

"I'm the probation worker." Nathan lost his smirk, while I starting smiling slightly.

"Oh. Nathan. Nathan Young." He held out his hand for a handshake, but Seth completely ignored it.

"They told me you were dead." I snorted, but hid my face in the locker.

"Really?" Nathan faked a surprised look and pretended to take his own pulse. "Apparently not. Could a dead man do this?" He started doing some awful dancing and when he tried to moonwalk he hit his head on my open locker. "Oh! Jesus!" He rubbed his head.

"Well, I'll put you back in the system." Seth said turning to walk away.

"Hold on. What? Are you saying I was out of the system? I was a free man?" I was laughing at this point ignoring Nathan's offended look. "If I didn't show up here no one would have come looking for me?"

Seth shrugged "We thought you were dead." Nathan looked really angry with himself and I patted him on the back.

"You prick." Curtis told him.

"So close." I mocked, and ran out before he could reply.

* * *

><p>We were painting over the crappy children painting still, it was now a nice purple blue colour. I helped Curtis lay out a dust sheet and when I looked up I saw Simon talking to one of the mental people. I sat on top of Alisha on the comfy chair.<p>

"Oomph."

"You trying to say something?" I grinned at her.

"Get off!" She laughed, Nathan pulled me up as Simon walked towards us.

"Do you know her or something?" Kelly asked him.

"She your girlfriend?" I teased.

"No." He glared "I don't know her."

"Are you trying to shag her?" Alisha bluntly asked, I snorted looking down at her as she grinned at me.

"She's not that mentally ill." Nathan taunted. "Or maybe she is." I looked over at the girl who glanced at us.

"Don't! She heard that." Kelly hissed. Nathan simply turned to the other girl.

"Hey, no offence. A lot of people say that I'm mentally ill. But obviously I'm not cause I'm over here, and your over there with the other crazies." He laughed.

"Nathan!" I hissed. "Don't!" I pulled him down to sit with me.

"What?" I rolled my eyes at his ignorance, putting a bit of paint on his face. He looked shocked but quickly lunged for a paintbrush.

"Oi, you lot!" The probation worker came over, making Nathan put his paintbrush away and saving me from what was certain to be a paint related attack.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked innocently. Seth glared at him and motioned for Nathan to help the overweight woman from earlier with something. I giggled at his face and avoided looking at the woman in fear of not being able to hold in my laughter. Nathan reluctantly went over and for the rest of the day we laughed at his misfortune, he ended up getting loads of paint over him as she couldn't control her arms and splashed him multiple times.

Nathan and I climbed up to his mattress later, and he sat smoking as we sat across the railing.

"So, did you cry at my funeral?" He asked.

"Of course I did." I nudged him "You're my boyfriend, I do actually like you."

He grinned, pleased with himself. "I missed you." I smiled and lent into his chest as he put his arm around my shoulders, kissing my head.

"I missed you too." I lent in to kiss him, and he pushed me back onto the mattress. His arms slid around my waist as we kissed, and it got steadily more and more heated as his tongue slid into my mouth. I moaned against him as he undid my trousers, I could tell there was going to be no stopping this time and all I knew was that I was ready for this, it was a blur of feelings and pleasure and we managed to climax together.

I can honestly say that it was the best sex of my life, as we lay panting together he held me in his arms.

"Finally." He whispered. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for us to have sex?" I shook my head. "The first time I saw you, I knew I had to have you."

"Well don't I feel flattered." I teased.

"You should, it's not everyday I get all mushy with a girl." I kissed him and we went for round two.

* * *

><p>An hour later saw me walking into the bathrooms to Nathan coming out.<p>

"Hey! I'll have you know I've never had any complaints, you certainly didn't." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"In there?" He pointed into the bathroom.

"I don't know what you're on but I've been outside for the past hour with Alisha, God Nathan you're so annoying sometimes, stop making things up." I muttered walking off, leaving Nathan with a very confused look on his face.

"I have feelings." He shouted after me "And so does my cock!"

"Can't believe I love him." I whispered to myself, not noticing the creepy mental girl running down another corridor. I walked over to the vending machine and got some crisps before walking down the corridor where I found Nathan, Simon and Curtis. Curtis had Simon pinned against the wall and obviously had just hit him.

"I never hurt her." I heard Simon say.

"Don't lie." Curtis slammed him against the wall again as Kelly and Alisha walked around the corner.

"This is going to be interesting." Nathan mused, sitting on whatever was in the wheelbarrow that was randomly there. "I want to get comfortable for this."

"Hey! Hey! Let's all calm down." I said, going to pull Curtis away but all he did was shrug my hand off. "What did you do?" I asked Simon as Kelly managed to get Curtis off him.

"What're you doing!" She shoved him away and he turned to Alisha.

"What happened to all the blood?" He asked her.

"What?" Kelly carefully inspected Simon's face before rounding on Curtis.

"Did you hit him?" She demanded.

"He attacked Alisha!" Curtis defended himself.

"Are you being serious?" I looked to Simon. "I don't think he could attack anyone... no offence."

"Er no he didn't" Alisha said, Curtis looked at her.

"In the locker room. Your face was all messed up, you said he attacked you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You hit him again and I will kick your balls back into your stomach mate" Kelly threatened but instead of being intimidated Curtis tssked at her.

"I think he's been wanking over me." Alisha theorised.

"That would make more sense." I piped in.

"What?" Curtis turned to Simon.

"I haven't."

"Well that's not very convincing." Nathan taunted, I shushed him.

"She gave you a blow job?" Kelly asked Simon.

"Whoa! Where did this come from?" I demanded.

"I read his mind, he says you sucked him off." Kelly told Alisha who was looking more and more disgusted.

"What the fuck is going on?" Curtis asked us.

"Er, if I was going to suck someone's cock, trust me it wouldn't be his." She bluntly said, Simon's face crumpled a bit as he doubted what happened.

"Plus she can't touch anyone." I reminded them.

"That's true." Curtis nodded. "So what the fuck?" He demanded of Simon.

"Aw, are you gonna cry now?" Nathan taunted Simon.

"What is wrong with you?" I turned to him "Shut up!"

"Just be straight with us yeah, did she give you a nosh?" Kelly asked Simon, who slowly nodded his head.

Alisha was getting really wound up "Whoever that was who was sucking your cock, it wasn't me!"

"Something wierds going on." Curtis sighed.

"When is it not?" I snorted.

"Whatever it is I'm guessing it's your fault!" Nathan left his perch and quickly looked down to see he had been sitting on an arm. "Jesus!" Simon covered his face and looked away from us, which made Nathan curious as to what was in the bag. He slowly reached down and uncovered the dead face of Sally the other probation worker, and it looked like she had been frozen going by the ice that covered her head. I gagged a little at the corpse and the weird smell that came with a dead body.

"At least we know where she is now." I gagged.

"Is that the probation worker." Kelly asked. I nodded as I backed away to lean on the wall.

"You killed her." Curtis asked Simon, clearly freaking out. Simon finally turned around and looked at our horrified faces.

"She was after us!" He defended himself "She was engaged to the Tony, the first probation worker. She found out about us killing him."

"What, so you kill her!" Alisha frantically asked. "That's brilliant, problem solved."

"She was going to the police." Simon continued "I didn't mean to kill her, it was an accident."

"Your a weird little psycho." Nathan said in a weird voice "and now everyone knows it." He turned to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I shouted after him, but he ignored me and carried on walking. "We really need to stop killing our probation workers." I told the rest of us.

"I thought we were thought with this shit." A toilet flushed from behind Simon and Nathan came out with a magazine.

"I don't know what is going on with my guts." He told us with a grin "It's all hot cross buns and Easter Eggs when Jesus get resurrected."

"That wasn't Nathan?" I looked down the corridor where the imposter went.

"I don't know who it was, but they know that we killed our probation workers." I slammed my hand on the wall.

"Did someone kill our probation worker?" Nathan asked oblivious, I pointed to the body bag.

"We're so screwed." I lent my head against the wall and looked at the body, Sally's face lifelessly stared up at us. I got up and covered her back up, it was creepy.


	11. The Suspicion

"Seriously? I spend a few hours in the toilet and I miss all that? Life is just passing me by." Nathan moaned.

"Who was that just now?" Alisha asked, I shrugged.

"Could have been anyone."

"I think it's a shapeshifter." Simon offered up. "They can take on other people's appearances, sort of like Natasha except with people." We all nodded at this explanation. "I saw it in an episode of Star Trek."

"I should probably watch more science fiction, might actually figure out what's going on around here."

Nathan turned to me "So it wasn't you who said those very hurtful things about the size of my cock?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No." He winced. "At least now I know why you were so weird earlier."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"We should set up a password," Simon said, sorting out his jumpsuit collar "that we can say to each other so we know it's us." Nathan immediately blurted out 'Monkeyslut'

"We're not having monkeyslut as our password." Alisha rejected.

"What are the chances of that being used in a normal conversation?" I rolled my eyes. "Kinda low, no?"

"Can't we use something like 'Nathans a prick?" I suggested.

"Nah, that's too easy to guess." Kelly sounded amused. "Alright, monkeyslut" Nathan looked delighted.

"We've created a monster." I sighed, moving away from the corpse and scratched my head. "What do we do about this?" We all looked at Simon, who wheeled the corpse back where it came from which turned out to be a freezer.

"We need to find out who it is before they go to the police." Curtis fretted as Simon led us around the corner into the locker room. I kept my eyes peeled for any suspicious behaviour, excluding ours of course.

"It's the new probation worker." Alisha told us "It's always the probation worker."

"She has a point." I held onto Nathan's arm as we walked, I looked between the lockers but found no one there.

"That dead chick was the other probation workers fiancee." Nathan theorised "What if that new one's his brother?"

"He's white. Tony was black." Simon pointed out, before turning around to lead us around another corner.

"Er, adopted brother?"

"What are the chances of that?" I asked.

"What were the chances of the dead chick being the dead guys fiancee?" He countered. "And anyway, adopted kids are nut jobs" Turning the corner Simon stopped dead at the mental chick who kept talking to him.

"Lucy." He breathed.

"Or it could be her." Alisha pointed out but before we could give chance Curtis stopped us, as the new probation worker or should I say Lucy came through the doors.

"Right I will see you tomorrow." He spun his keys around on his finger, as innocent as could be. Unlikely.

"Good one." Nathan started as Kelly started getting ready to hit him "Very convincing."

"It's not her." We turned to stare at Curtis as Sean just looked confused.

"Are you sure?" He nodded at my question and we huddled together. "I went back in time." He whispered "You started punching him." He mimicked punching "and when he didn't turn into her, Simon saw that girl run away through the window, so we were screwed and that's when I rewound time." I sighed and looked up to see Sean walking towards our huddle clearly wanting to know what we were going on about.

"What's going on." I casually stepped away from the others.

"Nothing." Simon said innocently or at least tried to sound innocent.

He walked closer to us fixing us with a suspicious look "Your obviously lying... But it's five o'clock and I couldn't give a shit." He walked past us leaving us to stare after him for a few seconds. "Have a good one!" We waited a few more seconds before charging into the main room. The lights started flickering and we caught sight of her in the office but when we got in there she was no where to be seen.

"Where'd she go?"

"She's turned into a mouse." I shrieked at it went past me. "Eww, eww, eww get it away!" I jumped on the desk as everyone stepped back as it came close to them. I watched as it went behind the filing cabinet, Simon and Curtis quickly pulled it over and it showed a conveniently place mouse hole. Simon got on his stomach and tried to reach in but couldn't quite grab her.

"Get some cheese." Nathan told Kelly, snapping his fingers.

"Are you fucking serious?" He ignored her and turned back to the action, or lack of. After a few minutes of wondering what to do, Simon directed us to find something we could hit the mouse with when it came out.

"Hey I'm a cat." I realised suddenly, dropping my bat.

"Congratulations." I rolled my eyes at Nathan before turning into my other form, I creeped closer to the mouse hole and could hear it squeaking more and more. I tried to reach my paw in, got my claws out and everything and managed to bat the mouse a couple of times, I completely ignored the boys conversation with them becoming friends and I didn't notice Kelly and Alisha leaving me to it, all I was focused on was this stupid mouse in the hole. A couple of tries later, it seemed the mouse managed to gather enough courage to run out from the hole, I pounced on it but managed to miss somehow, obviously I needed a bit more practise.

The boys were screaming and hitting everything in sight and I changed back human as I thought I might get hit by them.

"Stop it!" I shouted, running outside as I caught sight of the mouse and managing to transform in mid air. I ran after it, running into the changing room and sniffing it out. I could hear Nathan had followed me in.

"Get her!" He told me, running over the other end. I checked under all the lockers before the lights flickered again, I ran down the corridor as I heard something banging and as I caught up with Nathan he was smashing the shit out of a box, I was about to change back but before I could the scruff of my neck was grabbed by Simon and he shoved me in a locker. I hissed and clawed but there was nothing I could do against the metal of the locker which automatically locked as it was shut. I heard some screaming from Nathan and grunts of pain, and this made me really anxious. What the hell was happening?

I changed back, but found myself cramped in the locker, it was really painful being pressed against the metal so I changed back into my cat form.

"Monkey slut!" I heard from two separate voices a few minutes later, I started clawing at my door again hoping for someone to let me out. I heard footsteps and I clawed violently against the door until Kelly opened it. I changed back quickly stretching out all of my limbs.

"You!" I rounded on Simon "Where do you get off shoving me in a locker!" I was stopped by his confused expression and it all cleared up for me. "Must have been her" I spun around as there was a breathy chuckle, and was horrified when I saw Nathan stuck with a pipe through his stomach.

"Nathan!" I ran towards him, and carefully inspected the wound. "Shit."

"It's him!" He shouted, looking at Simon. "She's Barry!" I suspiciously looked at Simon again. "She shoved me onto a pipe."

"I'm not her. I'm... me" Simon tried to clarify.

"Then I'm really confused." Alisha ran into the room, brandishing a wrench. I got my claws out, wincing slightly as it stung a bit.

"Monkeyslut" I relaxed as she said the password "Shit, does that hurt?" She turned back to Nathan.

"Only when I breathe." He groaned. Alisha gasped as she saw the dead mouse on the floor.

"Is that her?"

"That's just a mouse." Nathan said, breathing harshly. I winced and stepped closer to him, wanting to help but not quite knowing how. "The bad news is, the mental girl, she knows the password." This made me look at everyone suspiciously holding my claws up to everyone. "Monkeyslut is blown"

"If this wasn't such a serious situation I would definitely make a joke about that."

"She could be anyone of us." Simon looked from Alisha, to me, to Kelly.

"I think you can," Nathan took a rattling breath "count me out."

"It's not me." Kelly snapped.

"It's not me either." Alisha countered.

"I was stuck in that locker." I told them "What idiot puts themselves in a locker I wonder." My smile faded as their suspicious looks didn't leave me. "It isn't me." I waved my claws around.

"She can probably do that." Simon said, looking at my claws.

I rolled my eyes before whispering to Nathan how many times we had sex the other night. He grinned slightly "Definitely not her." He vouched for me, still struggling to breathe. I relaxed as they turned to Alisha instead.

"Prove it's you, use your power." Alisha sighed before touching Simon. "I want to rub my cock in your hairy armpit." I sniggered slightly as Alisha became disgusted and took her hand off him, causing him to fall to the ground and look up confused.

"Happy now?" Alisha snapped.

"That was gross." I told Simon as he got up.

"Cock, armpit. It wasn't pretty." Nathan snorted. "Right, your up. Do your thing." Simon looked nervous before his head shot up and spasmed a bit before we couldn't see him anymore.

"Monkeyslut" I jumped as Curtis came into view, his eyes widened at the sight of Nathan. "No way." Nathan shrugged.

"That's not Curtis." Kelly claimed, staring up at him. "I can hear her thinking." We all picked up our weapons, nervously looking at Curtis.

"What?" She was a good actor, looking all confused.

"If you're you, rewind time." Alisha demanded.

"You know it doesn't work like that." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"How convenient." I sneered but stepped back in shock as Kelly hit him over the head with her bat, making him fall to the floor. "Whoa!"

"I'm going to find Curtis." Alisha ran out of the locker room in a panic. I moved closer to Kelly staring down at Curtis, Kelly produced a rope from her jumpsuit and tied his hands together, she pulled him so he was upright and we waited for him to regain consciousness.

"What do we do with her?" Simon asked, looking at Curtis nervously.

"Only one thing we can do." Kelly ran and got a bag before covering Curtis' head and trying to suffocate him.

"Hey! Calm down." I tried to pull her off him, but she pushed me into a locker "Whoa!"

"We can't kill her." Simon protested, helping me off the floor.

"Yeah, Kelly stop!"

"She knows too much." I shook my head.

"Don't suffocate her." I protested, cautiously moving closer. Curtis struggled violently against the restraints. "Stop!" Simon shouted as it went dark, I panicked a little bit before my eyes adjusted. I saw a blur of black, ignoring Kelly's shouting I moved away from her. I ran to get the lights, turning them back on and almost immediately Simon's phone rang.

"Who is it?" Kelly demanded ferociously.

"It's you." We looked at Kelly who's face was eerily blank of emotion, her eyes were black and she smacked Simon around the head, turning to me she kicked me in the stomach and I went flying into the wall. She pulled me up by my hair, managing to push Simon back into the locker, I spun around and clawed her across the face. She pushed me into a locker making me smack my head against the corner, I joined Simon on the floor as Kelly began screaming and clawing her face. It was really disturbing to watch so I closed my eyes until the screaming stopped, unfortunately for me this was the wrong thing to do as I found it increasingly difficult to open my eyes.

The last thing I saw before it went black was the face of Lucy staring intently at me, as if everything she hated in the world was my fault.

* * *

><p>I woke up next to Nathan who was still asleep.<p>

"He's still dead." I looked up to see Kelly smiling a bit at me.

"Oh." I stroked his hair a bit, waiting for him to come back to life.

"Are you alright?" She asked me. "I tried to wake you up, but you weren't budging so I hoped you would sleep whatever it was off."

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a bit of a headache." I rubbed the side of my head and closed my eyes, quickly re-opening them as Nathan started gasping. He looked at me and Kelly.

"Hey." She said as he looked over himself. "So you didn't shit yourself this time." I snorted, leaning over to take his hand.

"Apparently not, so that's progress."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you two were okay." She stood up, smiling down at us, leaving us to our pain.

"See you tomorrow!" I shouted down to her, she spun and waved, quickly walking out. I flopped down beside Nathan clutching my head as it throbbed unpleasantly. "Let's not do this again."

"I'll try." Nathan kissed the top of my head as we fell asleep in each others arms.

A few hours later we were woken up by the rest of the group coming in.

"We have to get rid of the body." Curtis called up to us. I noticed we were still in our jumpsuits so Nathan and I went to change before running to join them in taking the corpse out to Alisha's dad's car. We stared down at the corpse, Nathan tutting occasionally.

"Hey man, Cornettos." He reached down to grab them, handing me one and taking another for himself. I didn't really want to eat it seeing as it had been in a freezer with a dead person but I was starving.

Kelly managed to get us a boat off of one of her 'friends' and we all climbed in managed to get the body bag in without anyone falling in. Nathan and I were munching on our Cornetto's and Simon and Curtis grabbed the oars. They rowed us out into the middle of the lake until we found a good spot to dump the body.

"I've got to tell you, I'm loving this whole immortality gig." Nathan grinned as Kelly shone her light on him.

"So you don't mind dying all the time?"

"Yeah it's scary, and it's painful. And my mum still can't get the stains out of those trousers. But there's a definite upside." I took a bite out of my Cornetto.

"You reckon? What, you'll have to get a job and work forever?" Alisha asked, stealing a bite of my ice cream.

"Oh, yeah!" I turned to Nathan "You'll hate that."

"You could go a hundred years without getting laid." He pulled me closer to him.

"I won't be there forever." He looked a little put out by this.

"Everyone you love will die." He looked even more depressed, but quickly bounced back.

"Yeah, whatever." I smacked him on the arm. Prick. "In.." He thought for a bit "six weeks it's all gonna change."

"What's happening in six weeks?" Kelly asked.

"We finish our community service." I grinned at the thought.

"What are you gonna do then?" Curtis asked.

"I'm gonna join the circus." I stared at him in disbelief "They can throw knives at me, stick swords in me, shoot me in the face. People pay good money to see that shit."

"Didn't you say it hurt?" I asked him. He rubbed the spot where the pipe went through him.

"Yeah, but I can get over that." He clicked his fingers. "Hey you can join with me, the whole cat thing." I shook my head.

"No way am I joining a circus." Thankfully Simon had the sense to change the subject before I would actually be forced to join a circus.

"So who was it that saved you?" He asked Curtis, who stared out into the distance.

"I don't know." He grabbed the oar and rowed a little more. "Some guy in a mask." He suddenly turned to us. "The only reason I need saving is because your all fucking idiots!"

"Don't start on me, cause I weren't even there!" Kelly defended.

"It was me." Nathan said ominously. "I saved you." I rolled my eyes as the others fell for it.

"How?" Simon asked. Nathan broke out in a grin letting the others know they'd been played.

"Come on. I'm joking! Seriously?" He grinned leaning back and taking a bite out of his cornetto.

"Still a prick." Curtis muttered.

"Can't believe you guys fell for it." I wondered "He was on a pole."

"Hey don't spoil it." Nathan moaned.

"It was already spoiled." I pointed out "When you told them you twat."

"Someone else knows about us." Simon reminded us "we need to find out who it is."

Nathan lent his head over the side of the boat and groaned "Oh, haven't we done enough for one week? We almost killed another probation worker, you got your first blowjob. I died - again. It's nearly the weekend, let's just dump her and worry about that stuff next week. Or maybe even the week after that."

"Right this'll do." I helped Nathan grab the bottom the body bag and shift it over the edge. I looked around to see if anyone heard the loud splash but no one was around.

"Mission accomplished." I high fived Nathan, relaxing in the boat as we were rowed back. I nibbled on my cornetto feeling very happy that we were all still alive and well. Once we reached the shore I took Nathan back to mine, where we fell straight asleep, me sleeping off the after affects of my concussion and him sleeping off the after affects of dying for a second time.


	12. The Brother

It was such a hot day, we all went up on the roof of the community center to lie about. Nathan snatched the sunglasses off my head and put them over his curly hair grinning at me before walking over to the edge and looking around bored.

"I'm dying." I moaned, stealing some of Alisha's water.

"You will be." She muttered, snatching it back. My attention was caught by Nathan who was taking off his jumpsuit, damn that boy had a nice body. I was really enjoying the view until he took it too far and rubbed sun cream everywhere possible including his arse cheeks pulling up his underwear so he could get to them. It wasn't the best view in the world.

Alisha had enough, looking away in disgust "Seriously, put some clothes on."

He continued rubbing the sun cream in on his arse "Ah come on! Who says you can't have an ASBO and an all over tan?" He reached between his legs to rub the cream in better. I stared at him in disgust. I seriously found this guy attractive? There must be something wrong with me. There was a whistle that quickly caught Nathan's attention, he looked over the edge of the roof to someone we couldn't see.

"I'm looking for Nathan?" I heard a male voice call.

"Why? Why are you looking for him? Who are you?" Nathan called back, seeming a little panicked.

"I'm his brother." All of our jaws dropped, this twat had a brother? I would have felt hurt that he hadn't told me he had a brother but he obviously didn't know either from the way he didn't recognise the man.

"I haven't got a brother. I'm a classic example of an only child."

"Not anymore."

"I did not see this coming." I muttered to Alisha, who nodded back.

"How is that even possible?" Nathan asked.

"We've got the same dad."

"This is like an episode of Eastenders." I quietly told Kelly, who stifled her snort.

"Are you sure about that?"

"He didn't tell you about me?"

Nathan shook his head "No, I guess it just slipped his mind." There was silence for a few seconds "Yeah OK. I've always wanted a brother."

"Wait?" I stood up "Your just gonna accept it just like that?" Nathan shrugged and pulled his jumpsuit back on.

"My dad is a bastard, sounds like something he would do." He ignored our gobsmacked faces and walked towards the door, opening it quickly and sliding down the stairs.

* * *

><p>So while Nathan went to catch up with his brother we were giving the horrible task of cleaning out the lake, we had to put on these stupid overall things and thick rubber gloves that I could barely move my fingers in.<p>

I pushed over a trolley while Alisha held up some shit in a bag "That is fucking disgusting." I grimaced at the bag and moved away from her slightly.

"Where's Nathan?" I looked up to see Sean the probation worker had wandered over.

"He's in the locker room." Simon quickly said, but Sean didn't buy in.

"Well that's funny," He drawled "because I was just in there, I didn't see him."

"He had a family emergency." Kelly snapped, looking up from where she was trying to dislodge another trolley with me. I shifted a bit to keep it still, seeing as it basically relying on me and Kelly to keep floating, the stupid thing. Who puts trolleys in a lake?

"What kind of emergency?"

"His brother came to see him." Curtis told Sean, who did not look impressed.

"How is that an emergency?"

"It's his long lost brother who he didn't know he had, so he went to the pub." I had come to learn that the truth was always better in unbelievable situations, even though the truth sounded like a lie this time, and of course last time with the whole mental girl things and the time before that...

"You expect me to believe that Nathan has a long lost brother who he just found out about and now their catching up over a few beers down the pub?" Sean sneered at me.

I shrugged "Pretty much." He stared at me for a few seconds before muttering "Right." and stalking off back to his office.

"Why'd you tell him the truth?" Alisha asked me.

"Well what would you lot have said?" They all looked blank "Exactly! You would have said something stupid like Nathan's brother has cancer." I chuckled, going back to this stupid trolley that was actually becoming really heavy. Kelly and I lifted the trolley out of the whatever pile of crap it had been stuck in and ended up pushing it towards one another, not really being bothered to get it out of the lake.

Nathan caught up to us later, bringing his brother back to the community center Seeing as it was the first time I had ever seen him I instantly compared him to Nathan, I couldn't really see the resemblance but seeing as they were half brothers it was excusable. I definitely thought that Nathan was the better looking one out of the two, but I might be a tad biased.

"You gonna stay here with your brother?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I wanna get to know him. You don't mind?" I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Of course not, just know that if you guys ever need anything you can just give me a ring."

* * *

><p>The next day we were geared up in our jumpsuits but Sean gave us some gas masks, a gas canister and the gloves from yesterday. Alisha showed us a video on her phone of a wanna be spiderman jumping off the side of a building.<p>

Nathan took off his mask and sneered. "That's not so special." The guy on the screen did a flip "Whatever."

"I think that's quite impressive." I lent in to a get a better look but Nathan pulled me back.

"Would you mind not checking out other blokes!" Nathan tapped me on the leg with his hose on the gas canister.

I rolled my eyes "I wasn't checking him out."

"Who is this guy?" Curtis asked.

Alisha shrugged "I dunno, he was following me."

"I think you have a stalker." I grinned at her, dodging her trying to whack me. "Why's everyone hitting me! I'm turning into you." I pointed to Nathan who shot me a mock offended look.

Simon pulled his mask away from his mouth "I think he might have sent the note telling us to go to Nathan's grave."

"Does he know about our powers?" Kelly asked. Simon nodded.

"Yeah, he kinda reminds me about the guy who rescues me." Nathan was oblivious to our stares as he sprayed a little pattern in the ground.

"Er.. did I miss something?" Alisha waved her phone around a bit, as Nathan finally looked up.

"Oh yes, I got surrounded by a whole bunch of these 'virtue' virgins right?" He casually started "I was just about to kick three kinds of shit out of them... girls included." He pointed his hose at me, Kelly and Alisha "This fella swoops in on his BMX, all dramatic like, and gives me a backie. He can pedal. I'll give him that."

"When were you gonna tell us?" Kelly demanded.

"Yeah, this is kinda something you should share." I fixed him with a look.

"Well I didn't think it was relevant." He nonchalantly waved us off.

Curtis shook his head in anger "A masked guy appears out of nowhere and rescues you? How is that not relevant?"

"All right I'm sorry." Nathan spread his arms "I forgot." I jumped back as Nathan accidentally sprayed.

"We need to find him." Simon said, holding his mask away from his face.

"Look if he wants to dick around trying to be a superhero, let him. Who has time for that shit?" Alisha stubbornly crossed her arms.

"Right! He's a chancer, chancing it. What does he actually know?" Nathan asked.

"He seems to know everything." Simon pointed out.

"We're going out tonight, are you coming?" Kelly asked Nathan, reminding me that we had decided this earlier.

"Yeah, cool, man." Kelly did not like she appreciated being called a man. "I'll bring my little brother. We are gonna be knee deep in-" He shut up as I fixed him with a deadly glare.

"You wanna finish that sentence?" I crossed my arms as he sidled up to me.

"Come on, you gotta let me hook my little brother up. That's what brothers do for each other." I sighed and pushed him away from me.

"As long as you don't cheat on me, I don't give a shit." He grinned at me. "No flirting either!" His grin slipped from his face and he looked ready to argue but I glared at him.

"So jealous, love." He leaned in to give me a kiss.

"You know it."

* * *

><p>I sat in front of my mirror applying mascara to my lashes, Kelly was beside me adding more eyeliner and Alisha was on the other side applying lip gloss. We had decided to get ready together earlier today.<p>

"I'm buzzing." Kelly started doing some weird gun dance.

"I can see that." I smirked, trying not to stab myself in the eye with the mascara wand, I waited a few seconds and then batted my eyelashes at myself. I looked awesome, if I did say so myself. "We ready?" I asked as Alisha put her makeup away.

"Lets go." We got in my dad's car that I had decided wouldn't be missed or noticed, and I drove up to the party. Slamming my door shut I walked around the other side, linking my arm between Kelly's and Alisha's. Some guy opened the metal door and we walked into a massive crowd of people, making our way through we saw that Simon and Curtis were already here. I sidled up to Simon taking the drink he offered me.

"Did Nathan not come with you?" He asked over the music.

"No, he's bringing his brother." I caught sight of Nathan walking over to us with a dopey smile on his face. He slung his arm over my shoulder when he got close enough and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey, hey!" He stole a sip of my vodka and coke. I spotted a bottle of vodka in his pocket, and stole it. "Hey!"

"What?" I asked innocently, putting some in my cup. "You steal my vodka, I steal yours." I caught sight of Jamie with a pretty dark haired girl. "Hey look." Nathan whirled around and grinned when he caught sight of his brother.

"That's my boy!" Jamie looked in our direction and steered the girl in our direction, I slapped Nathan on the arm when he took too long a glance at her.

"You alright?" I nodded and watched as Jamie took a packet of pills out of his pocket. He flirted with Kelly for a bit before handing me one, I glanced at Nathan quickly and then took it with a swig of my drink. I watched as he slipped one in Simon's drink and smirked, the kid could afford to loosen up a bit.

"Let's dance!" I grabbed Nathan's hand and we were soon grinding on the dance floor, I was having fun until I felt a tickle in the back of my throat. My skin felt really hot and itchy, I ditched Nathan and ran into the bathroom. I could feel my body transforming but it didn't feel as it did normally.

"Hey! Why'd you ditch me, I looked like a complete twat!" I heard Nathan complain, I scratched at the door to make it open and Nathan jaw dropped, I didn't realise why until I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror.

I was a dog.

Nathan burst out laughing so I barked at him a few times, he jumped each time I did so I continued.

"Hey, no, no. There's no dogs allowed at this party so keep it down" He grabbed my muzzle to quiet me and I huffed indignantly. He better watch out when I turn back cause I am not a happy bunny... I mean dog. "Come on" He motioned for me to follow him, while he cautiously looked out of the door, we made it all the way into the boys bathroom where Nathan decided he needed a shit.

I huffed and barked a few times.

"Hey, be quiet. I went into the ladies for you, you just wait ... oh shit. I'm out of toilet paper." I did the equivalent of a laugh, which turned out to be some sort of weird series of huffs. I noticed Simon come into the bathroom, going into the stall next to Nathan but he didn't notice me, which is surprising. I mean, there was a dog in the mens room how weird does it have to be?

"Hey, fella in the next cubicle. You got any toilet roll in there?"

"Nathan, it's me." Simon called back.

"Barry, hey man. Help me out."

"Something weird's happening to me, everyone keeps looking at me." I barked. "Is there a dog in here?"

"Don't worry man, that's Tash. It's the pills, I think they're fucking up our powers." I barked again.

"I didn't take one."

"I think my brother may have spiked you." I barked. "Well I know he did. When you say everyone's looking at you, do you mean girls?" I growled slightly in warning "Not for me Tash, for him." I could practically hear him rolling his eyes as I snorted.

"Everyone, it's like it's reversed my power." They think I just decided to be a dog? Way to state the obvious Simon.

"Want my advice?" He didn't wait for an answer "Find a nice, sweet, innocent girl and take advantage of her." I scratched at Nathan stall door, showing my displeasure of his plan. I mean, seriously? What a twat.

"I can't use a power like that." That's a good boy Simon.

"I really don't see it happening for you otherwise." I snorted "Maybe we need to build up your confidence first. Let's get you a prostitute. There's this girl on the estate right, she's not all that looks wise, not since the accident, but looks clean. Clean enough for what you want." The toilet finally flushed and Nathan came out pulling up his trousers, I almost choked at the smell coming out from the cubicle and I wobbily walked away from it. I'm pretty sure my doggy face scrunched up weirdly cause Nathan laughed at me a bit patting me on the head. "Do you know where Jamie is?"

"I think he went outside with Lily." Nathan giggled slightly and ran out of the bathroom, me at his heels. "Nathan, make sure you don't get killed."

"Let's go interrupt." Nathan wiggled his eyebrows at me, my skin felt hot and my eyes hurt a bit, I could feel my body contracting and changing. After a few seconds I collapsed on the floor panting slightly. "You alright love?" He bent next to me and rubbed my back. I looked up to his face to see his eyes dilating, I guess the pill must finally be taking effect for him, he helped me up, stumbling slightly. We woozily lent on one another walking towards the car Nathan pointed out as Jamie's, where the windows were slightly fogged up.

I grinned at Nathan who looked proud of his brother for getting some, which was slightly weird. I stumbled back in shock as the car caught on fire, Nathan started running towards the car shouting 'Jamie' while I cautiously moved closer. I did start running when Nathan got rugby tackled onto the ground by the guy in the mask just as the car blew up. As I got closer the guy in the mask got off Nathan and backed away, I looked at the car still on fire and then at Nathan who was in near hysterics but my attention was caught when he went round to the other side of the car leaving me to stare at what was left of the car.

I thought Nathan wanted to be left alone so I decided to say goodbye, but he seemed too busy talking to someone I couldn't see, so I went back to the party to tell everyone else what happened. I was getting a bit worried about Nathan, but when I text him he replied saying he was fine. This put me at ease a little knowing he wouldn't really lie to me about that but I couldn't enjoy the rest of the night so I ended up going home, making sure that Kelly and Alisha had a lift which turned out to be Curtis' friend.

I stayed up most of the night occasionally calling Nathan, but he always seemed distracted talking to someone on the other side.

* * *

><p>The next day Nathan didn't turn up to community service until near the end, I decided to go and talk to him. I found him resting his head on his locker looking quite upset.<p>

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"Where've you been?"

"You know, just hanging around with my dead brother." He casually leaned on his locker.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see dead people." He shrugged "There's a thing."

"I'm really sorry that I couldn't help with him." I moved closer to him, laying a hand on his arm.

"Yeah." I pulled him into a hug, feeling him bury his head into my neck. "You were a really good brother." I mumbled to him, we stayed like this until an awkward cough was heard behind us, I looked over to see Simon standing there uncomfortably.

"The guy in the mask. I followed him, I know where he lives." Nathan pulled away from me, opening his locker and fiddling with a few things.

"Yeah? What do you want us to do about it?"

"I think we should go round there and talk to him." I rolled my eyes.

"Look if the guy wants to stalk us, let him. He's not doing any harm." Simon just stared at me until I sighed. "Okay, fine."

* * *

><p>Simon led us round the estate until we came to an ordinary looking door, I don't know why but I was expecting something a little more high tech from this guy.<p>

"This is it." He gestured to the blood smeared on the door, I guess I missed that somehow. I lent on the railings while Alisha rang the doorbell, there was a tense silence as we waiting for someone to answer the door.

When it became clear there was no one home Alisha turned to us "So what do we do now?" Kelly immediately picked up a stool and shoved it through the door, I jumped back as glass smashed everywhere.

"Jesus!"

"Oh, subtle." Curtis rolled his eyes. "I'm sure no one heard that." Kelly ignored him and reached through the door to open it from the inside, I quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking and followed Kelly into the flat. We went into the bedroom and opened a few draws, Kelly picked up a dress.

"Maybe he has a girlfriend?" I suggested.

"Creepy guy who goes around in a mask?" Nathan scoffed "Course he has a girlfriend." He jumped on the bed a bit.

"This is a girls bedroom." Kelly held up the dress and looked at the mirror.

"That would make more sense." I muttered.

"So now we're saying he's a cross-dresser?" Nathan asked, lifting up the mattress and looking under it.

"Something's wrong." Simon told us, I looked up from a couple of magazines I found but before I could ask what, Nathan climbed on the bed.

"I'm gonna take a shit in his bed." I rolled my eyes and looked towards the ceiling, where the hell does he get some of his ideas.

"Nathan no." He ignored me and instead grinned at us "Aww man, I don't want to see this, it's bad enough I heard it last night." Kelly looked at me weirdly.

"I don't think you should do that." Simon said from over by the wardrobe.

Nathan jumped up "We need to send a message, let him know he can't fuck with us." He started unzipping his trousers.

"And how does taking a shit in his bed do that?" Curtis asked baffled and grossed out.

"They did it in the Godfather." Nathan defended

"They put a horse's head in the bed." Simon corrected.

"That's a little different." I pointed out.

He waved me off "Tomato, tomata." He turned back to Simon "Well have you got a horse's head?" He looked at Simon expectantly while Curtis groaned and walked out. We all followed after Nathan pulled his trousers down and actually went about having a shit in the bed. I sat at the table, picking at the table cloth as Simon came in looking confused.

"This isn't his flat."

"Thought not." I muttered. "No self respecting guy has this table cloth."

Kelly sighed "So why did he lead us here?"

"Maybe he knew I was following him."

"Spidy senses." I made the whole spiderman hands thing, which prompted Kelly to pinch me. Curtis scoffed.

"I'm done." He turned to leave but unlucky for us the door opened and standing there was a pretty tanned girl who looked really pissed off.

"Who are you?" She demanded, taking a step inside "Why are you in my flat?"

I tried to act nonchalant but it failed completely when Nathan called out. "Someone grab me some toilet paper."


	13. The Tattoo

"Time to go" Sean said to us immediately after we got changed. I looked at him confused, I didn't know we were going anywhere.

"Where we going?" Kelly demanded.

"To do some community service." He rolled his eyes and shuffled us outside, telling us where we had to go. I sighed, as we had to walk there. It wasn't too far away but seriously, why couldn't we do something here? Simon grabbed us all gloves and we were on our way. About five minutes after we arrived at the trash heap Sean pulled up in his shitty car. Somehow it took him longer to get here driving than it took for us to walk here.

"Right." He got out of his car and slammed the door "Put all of this shit in that skip."

"Would it kill you to dress it up a bit?" Curtis asked incredulously.

"Put all of this shit in that skip, please." He continued chewing his gum.

Nathan scoffed "Sometimes I wonder if you take this job entirely seriously."

Sean took his gum out and used it to point at us "I'm 100% committed to your ongoing rehabilitation. It occupies my every waking minute." He smiled sarcastically, put his gum back in his mouth and started walking back to his car.

"Where you going?" I asked, shocked at his lack of 'probation worker ethics'.

"For a coffee and a danish." He called, not even bothering to turn around, he raised his eyebrows at us, clearly enjoying the power he had over us.

"Smug bastard." Nathan commented as he watched Sean start to drive away.

"He's a bastard all right." I sighed as I looked at the massive pile of junk that was going to take all day to clear up.

"Well this is a big load of wank." Alisha huffed as we got to work. I started chucking the smaller things in the skip, leaving the heavy shit to other people. Nathan opened a fridge and found a beer.

"Aha, nice." He opened it and took a sip, giving me a grin.

"What are the chances of that?" I took it when he offered, and took a small sip. It tasted alright for something that had been here for God know's how long. I passed it over to Kelly who shrugged and gulped it down.

"What are you doing later?" Nathan asked us.

"I'm going with Kelly to a tattoo parlor." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I'm getting my tattoo touched up." Kelly clarified.

Nathan nodded "That makes more sense."

"I could have a tattoo." I huffed, making him smirk at me. "I might even get one later." I'll show this twat.

"Really?" He kept that stupid smirk on his face. "That'll be painful, maybe I should come along and hold your hand."

"Fine." I spun around and picked up some stupid ugly cushion and lobbed it in the skip. I heard Kelly come up to me a few seconds later, smirking at me.

"He loves winding you up." She told me casually. "He thinks you look really hot when your angry, it's actually disgusting having to listen to you two's thoughts about each other." She made a disgusted face.

"I'm sorry." I didn't really know what I could do, can't really control my thoughts.

"Don't worry about it, it's not as bad as those two." She pointed out Alisha and Curtis. I grimaced, that would be awful, I suddenly felt really bad for Kelly.

"How bad is this tattoo gonna hurt?" I asked wincing, can't believe I let him get to me. Now I have to get the damn thing.

"First one hurts like a bitch." She laughed at me. Thanks for the support Kelly.

* * *

><p>Kelly had managed to convince Simon to come along with us, she led us to the parlor and opened the door. Inside wasn't really any better than outside and my attention was immediately caught by the massive picture of someone's cock with barbed wire tattooed on it. The boys joined me in looking at it as Kelly went to greet 'Vince'.<p>

"I've seen some weird shit over the past few weeks, but this," He paused in his horror "this goes against the very laws of nature."

"It's very wrong." Simon agreed.

"Fucking weird." I went to sit by Kelly, I was getting really nervous about this tattoo now. I couldn't exactly back out now though. Kelly jumped up as she saw the tattoo guy and hopped on the chair. He lifted up the back of her shirt and swiped over the tattoo a few times.

"It looks like it's faded or something."

"Yeah, it just needs a little touching up, no?" He smiled at her a bit "I could do that for you now if you want?"

"Yeah nice one." They were over quickly and soon enough it was my turn.

"What can I do for you?" I gulped and sat down hesitantly on the chair.

"Just a little heart on my hip." I muttered to him, sweating slightly as I saw him pick up some massive needle. It started buzzing and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Hey Simon, you should get one" Kelly said seriously, I would have snorted had it not been for my intense fear of moving at this moment. The needle finally touched my skin and I had to control myself from shouting in pain. I could see Nathan staring at me, so I smirked at him.

"I have a phobia of needles." Simon replied to Kelly, looking at the needle in fear.

Vince turned back to Kelly "Listen I haven't seen you around town lately."

"Nah, I've got a curfew."

"So, who's cock is this?" Nathan asked, pointed at the horrible picture.

"That's mine." I almost snorted at Nathan face, but the constant throb of pain made me rethink pissing off the guy behind me.

"Really? I'm not being funny but, why would you do something like that?" I shook my head at him, don't piss the guy off who's doing your girlfriends tattoo, that's just not smart.

"It expresses how I felt about my girlfriend when she left me."

"You couldn't just get drunk and sleep with a prostitute?" Nathan stopped at my glare. "Not that I'm gonna sleep with a prostitute when we break up, love." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Your going out with him?" Vince asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately." I muttered just loud enough for Nathan to hear. Vince turned back to Nathan and glared.

"Each one of these," He motioned to his tattoos "means something to me, my friend. When I ink my skin, I feel it."

"You're telling me." I muttered, feeling the sting of the needle.

"Hey man, whatever gets you off." Nathan turned and walked over to another picture. I did not want to imagine the look on Vince's face so I closed my eyes and waited for him to get on with my tattoo.

"Listen, when your curfew ends, give me a call. I'll buy you a drink." Vince told Kelly, lifting up my shirt a bit more, Nathan glared at Vince before calling over.

"Hey Tash, what do you think of this one? Would you fancy me even more if I had this? Or does it look gay to you?" I winced, knowing that was Vince's tattoo. He dropped my shirt back down, and I looked to see that I was finished, thank God. I quickly jumped off the chair and hissed when it hurt my hip.

Nathan's face dropped when he realised he had insulted Vince again. "Oh! I mean it would look gay on me, just because I've got a beautiful face." I elbowed him in the side to get him to shut up, but he kept going "You get away with it, with your face. I'm not saying your ugly." He looked Vince up and down "You've looked in the mirror." He tried. "No offence man." I shook my head at the lack of tact he had.

Vince quickly glanced back at Simon, and I decided to try and help Nathan out. "Look, he has no filter between his brain and his mouth." Vince turned his glare to me "I mean it's not his fault some people aren't as good looking as him." I winced "Not that you're not, I mean, some people probably find you attractive just not." I winced again. "No offence."

"Well done." Nathan muttered to me. Prat.

Vince gave me the worse attempt at a smile I've ever seen in my life "None taken." We all stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before I felt a searing pain in my shoulder, I winced and clasped it before the pain went away. Weird.

"So, uh, how much do I owe you?" We paid and left, I found myself staring at Simon a lot as we walked. "Do you wanna go get a drink?" I asked him.

"Sure where do you wanna go?" Kelly asked. I turned to her with a sympathetic smile.

"I was thinking just me and Simon." I explained, Nathan turned to glare at me. "I'm coming!"

"We'll have some quality bonding time," I told Kelly "and since we're already good friends with you, we need to get to know Simon more." Simon smiled at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach, I smiled bashfully back at him.

"Why you being such as dick?" Kelly asked us. Nathan and I gave her matching insulting looks.

"Come on man." Nathan grabbed Simon's arm, I quickly grabbed his other one "Let's go do some wrestling." Ignoring Simon's nervous look, we dragged him away from an outraged Kelly and back to the community center.

* * *

><p>Instead of a bar Nathan and I managed to talk Simon into going back to the community center with us. We climbed up to Nathan's bed and I stared as Simon took of his jacket. I licked my lips and saw Nathan staring at Simon as well so I nudged him in the leg and gave him a look. He glared at me but we both put on neutral expressions as Simon came over.<p>

Nathan gave me a beer and I sat sipping at it as Simon looked confused. "I thought we were going to a bar, to watch wrestling?"

"Nah, who wants to go to a bar?" Nathan scoffed, and I nodded wanting Simon to come over. "We've got everything we need right here. Come on, make yourself comfortable." I bit my lip as Simon looked confused, looking from me to Nathan and around the room. "Take off your jacket. Relax."

"Yeah, come on Simon." I encouraged, motioning for him to come sit by me. Simon took off his jacket and folded it neatly, carrying it over and sat between me and Nathan. I couldn't help staring at his beautiful face.

"This is fun." I murmured.

"Very cool" Nathan said from the other side of Simon's face. "Couple of good looking fellas," I coughed "and a semi-attractive woman, a few beers. That's good times." I got a bit closer to Simon and Nathan and I simultaneously clinked our beers to his. "Hey, why don't I put some music on?" Nathan lent over Simon to get his i-pod, I snatched it off the floor and thrust it into his hands, pushing him off Simon. He glared at me before scrolling down the playlist, he lent closer so I did the same on the other side, so Simon was crushed in between us. Nathan finally found a song he liked and jumped up. I saw this as my opportunity.

"Hi Simon." I purred, moving my hand to his thigh "Is it hot in here, or is it just you?" Simon spat out some of his beer over the railing, while I bit my lip looking at how adorable he was. "Don't worry about that." I said as he moved to get up. "Nothing matters, but us." My seduction smoothly ended as Nathan starting dancing behind us. I needed to find a way to get rid of him.

"He's such a twat isn't he?" I whispered in Simon's ear, he nodded shakily. I inhaled his scent as Nathan flopped back down on the mattress, propping his head up on his fists, with his legs swinging behind him.

"I want to know everything there is to know about you." Nathan said, staring dreamily at Simon. I nodded enthusiastically and mimicked Nathan's pose, lying next to him, so we were side by side.

"Like what?" Simon didn't meet either of our eyes.

"Anything." I breathed, smiling slightly at him.

"I just bought the Battlestar Galactica DVD box set." That was so dreamy, but not quite what I wanted to know.

Nathan raised himself closer to Simon's face "Tell me about your first sexual experience." Simon stayed silent so Nathan continued "Do you want to hear about mine?" Simon shook his head frantically but Nathan kept talking as he sat up. "It was a family camping holiday, one of my mum's friends came with us," I sighed knowing where this was going, I got up and rested my hand on Simon's leg again. "and one night I felt her hand sliding into my sleeping bag, like a warm, friendly snake." He made a snake motion with his hand and snapped it in Simon face.

"Nathan! Don't tease the poor boy." I rested my head on Simon's shoulder, putting my face near his neck. I saw a few goosebumps arise and smiled to myself.

"Then she grabs my cock, and starts wanking me off." Nathan grabbed Simon's leg and started making the motions "She had lovely little hands, like a midget's."

"Your hands on my leg." Simon nervously looked at it. "And your breathing on me." He didn't turn to look at me too nervous to, but at this moment Nathan lunged forward and put his hand on Simon's lips. "Shh" He leant forward and gently pecked him on the lips, I gasped in rage and managed to push him off just as he poked his tongue out.

"Come on Simon." I grabbed his hand and his jacket and pulled him up with me. He shrugged me off as he spun around to face Nathan.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, horrified.

"You don't know how much I've always wanted to do that." Nathan breathed, I glared at him. "Feel my heart, it's racing. It's okay, it's okay, I'll be gentle. Why don't we slip your trousers off." I gasped again and kicked Nathan in the stomach making him flop back on his mattress. He quickly jumped back up and lunged for Simon's trousers, and no matter how much I wanted to see everything I did not want Nathan to be here. "We don't have to fight it anymore. I want to see it!" He begged.

"Nathan, you pervert!" I shouted, grabbing his hands and trying to pries them off Simon's zipper. With our combined efforts we managed to shove Nathan off and I pulled Simon behind me and we jumped down the ladder.

"Simon, don't go! We don't have to go all the way." I heard as we turned down another corridor "We can just cuddle" As I opened the doors I took a deep breath and turned to Simon who looked seriously creeped out.

"We got away from him just in time." I smiled at him and took his hand.

"What was that?" He demanded, I loved it when he was forceful.

"I have no idea, I didn't know he was a psychopath." I shrugged and focused on the feeling of Simon's hand in mine, he seemed to realise we were holding hands and promptly removed his from mine, I pouted a bit feeling slightly empty.

"Simon?" He looked at me with his beautiful face and I couldn't resist it any longer, I pushed him gently into the wall taking him off guard and planted my lips on his. I could feel his hesitantly kiss me back, obviously not knowing what was really going on. I gently brushed his lips with my tongue making him open them in surprise, my tongue was quick to dart it and explore. My hands made their way to his shoulders and his instinctively went to my waist, I pulled his closer by his jacket and this seemed to snap his out of it, he pulled his lips from mine and stared bewildered at me, I looked at him with lust filled eyes. He stuttered and pulled himself from my embrace, but I wasn't that keen on letting him go.

"What was that?" He breathed heavily.

"That was me kissing you." I breathed.

"Why?"

"Why not?" I went to kiss him again but he moved away from me. "Simon? What's the matter?" He took one last look at me and ran away. "That could have gone better." I touched my lips and smiled. I definitely had to do that again.

* * *

><p>Nathan and I sat on opposite sides of the roof, he was writing some sort of letter to Simon so I decided to write an even better one. I was just signing the bottom with a flourish when Kelly came along and kicked Nathan off his chair, I started laughing before she came over and kicked my chair over as well.<p>

"Hey!" I shut up when she glared at me.

"What have I told you about dicking around with Simon?" She shouted at the two of us, herding me over so that I stood next to Nathan. "You two are playing some stupid trick on him."

"Who's dicking around?" Nathan asked, Kelly quickly slapped him.

"You put your tongue in his mouth." My mind flashed back to my kiss with Simon. "And so did you!" She whirled to me, and slapped me over the head as well.

"You kissed Simon?" Nathan demanded. "When was this?" He got all up in my face so I pushed him back.

"After you were done trying to be perverted and take his trousers off!" I shouted at him "With Simon, you have to be gentle and slow" I smiled to myself dreamily, and at the mention of Simon, Nathan did the same. We sighed simultaneously.

"I love him." We said to Kelly, who looked gobsmacked. I turned to Nathan viciously. "I love him! You can't have him!"

"I can have him if I want him." Nathan sneered at me.

"He's not even gay so you have no chance." We bickered as we walked downstairs, not noticing Kelly any longer as she looked after us completely stunned.

In the locker room, I slipped my letter into Simon's locker as I knew Nathan was going to do it face to face, might as well technically give mine first. No one noticed what I did and as soon as Simon was finished he seemed to notice my letter, but he was sidetracked from picking it up by Nathan who was trying to coerce him into becoming gay. I smirked as I knew there was no way Nathan would get my lovely little Simon to become gay. I only had on a tank top and I didn't notice Kelly looking suspiciously at my shoulder as she passed, I just tried to pretty myself up for my upcoming confrontation with Simon which would happen as soon as Nathan left, which he did soon after.

I popped up next to Simon as he watched Nathan walk away, I got a little jealous when he didn't notice me so I coughed impatiently.

"Hi Simon" I greeted him happily. His eyes snapped to me as I bounced in front of him. "I just wanted to let you know, that I'm really sorry for being too forward yesterday. But I did mean it, my feelings for you are strong" I winked at him and because Kelly was staring at me I decided to leave.

* * *

><p>Next day at the community center saw Kelly, Nathan and I comparing tattoos in the mirror. I stood in my bra, just staring at the heart shaped tattoo on the back of my shoulder with Simon in the middle.<p>

"I don't even remember getting that done." Kelly commented, staring at her heart tattoo with the name Vince through it.

"Same." I murmured.

"Neither do I." Nathan turned to Simon "I don't regret it though. Not one little bit." Simon rolled his beautiful eyes at him. I smirked.

"I don't regret it either my love." I purred as I shoved Nathan out of the way, Simon sighed frustrated at Nathan and I.

"I think the tattoos are controlling you. That tattoo guy must have done them." Kelly whirled around and glared at him.

"Er, Vince wouldn't do that. He loves me." She adamantly defended. I didn't really care about this tattoo guy, although maybe I should thank him for helping me realise my love for Simon.

"That's your tattoo talking." I took another look at mine, as Nathan turned back to Simon "Cute and clever!"

"And that's yours." I smiled at Simon's frustrated face.

"Don't worry my love, this is all from my heart." I proclaimed, giving him a fierce hug. He struggled against me for a second, before sighing and patting me on the back.

* * *

><p>After pulling on the rest of my clothes, Simon told us to follow him outside, he seemed to want to go somewhere and I'm not saying I didn't want to follow him to the ends of the earth but I was really tired. So when Kelly sat on one of the picnic benches outside I promptly joined her. Simon seemed to realise that we had stopped following him, as he whirled around to face us.<p>

"We need to get him to remove the tattoos." He hissed at us.

"I like mine." I grinned at him, but when he frowned I pouted.

Kelly jumped to her love's defence, like she should "I really don't think he did it."

"I need to go find Alisha, we had a big fight." I frowned at Curtis.

Nathan turned to look at Curtis "Hey, man. Love hurts, OK. It chews you up, and spits you out," He rolled his head to look at Simon "like a big ball of mucus."

"That's so unromantic." I sneered at him, before turning to Simon "I am so much better." Nathan nudged me in the ribs, so I pushed him off the bench. Sucker.

"Oy." Kelly tapped me on the stomach and I looked up to where she was looking, and of all the things we saw, we saw the guy in the mask. He looked pretty awesome just standing there on the roof staring down at us.

"It's him." Nathan scrambled up off the ground and stood next to the bench.

"We can see that." Curtis rolled his eyes, staring at the guy in the mask.

"What does he want?" Kelly asked, not moving her eyes from him.

"Maybe he fancies you." I grinned and nudged her, before standing up Nathan addressed him. "Hi." He waved "You alright there fella?" I anxiously watched as he took something out of his pocket "He's got a gun." Nathan shouted as he stood in front of Simon, I ran behind them both grabbing the back of Simon's shirt and using this opportunity to rest my head on his shoulder. Guy in the mask threw a packet of something onto the floor in front of us, he then did an awesome flip off the side of the building and disappeared from view. Simon struggled away from Nathan and my grip ending up slapping our hands away from him. Nathan and I glared at each other as Simon went to pick up the packet.

"It's peanuts." He told us in his beautiful voice. "Dry roasted."

"All that drama, he just drops off a snack?" Nathan voiced his disbelief.

"Why is he giving us peanuts?" Kelly asked from her hiding spot near a pillar.

"Maybe he knows I missed lunch?" Nathan mused. I gave him another glare as he looked at all our unamused faces, he rolled his eyes "I suppose you've got a better explanation than that?" He asked Curtis mockingly.

"Anything," He started walking to closer to Nathan pointing at him "anything you could possibly come up with would be better than that." Nathan scratched the back of his head and then sneered at Curtis.

"All right touchy, just because you and your girlfriend split up."

"We didn't split up." Curtis angrily clarified pushing Nathan back "and you and your's aren't doing much better." Nathan and I looked at each other in surprise, I had actually completely forgotten about Nathan and I's relationship in my pursuit of Simon.

Simon looked between us all awkwardly "We should go to the tattoo parlor." He looked to Curtis "Are you coming?"

Curtis sighed and shrugged "Let's just get this done, all right." Nathan took a whiff of Simon's cologne, so I pushed him as I walked past. I walked next to Kelly as we got to the tattoo parlor she seemed really excited about seeing her love again, and I couldn't blame her as I couldn't stop glancing back at Simon, who looked away awkwardly whenever I caught his eye. He was so adorable.

Kelly led the way inside, holding the door open for me, which I promptly shut on Nathan's face, and walked further inside. Vince wandered over as he noticed someone in his shop.

"There he is, Mr Dick," Nathan mocked, but Vince looked confused "because of the tattoo, on your cock." He explained.

"So what's this?" Vince wisely ignored Nathan's comment.

"We know about the tattoos." Simon proclaimed nervously. He was so hot when he was forceful.

Kelly immediately turned and hissed at Simon "I told you he didn't do it!"

"If Simon says he did, than he did!" I hissed back at her.

"Just get rid of the bullshit tattoo's yeah?" Curtis demanded. Vince started chuckling at us.

"Or what?"

"Or get ready to feel the pain." Nathan got into some sort of attack pose but straightened back up when Kelly walked over to Vince. "You're not gonna hurt him!" Nathan looked abashed that she was going over to him "You're on our side." He hissed.

"Get back here!" I demanded, but she seemed too entranced by Vince muttering something about him being fit, to which I grimaced, because lets be honest he was quite ugly. She wrapped herself around him, smiling like the cat that got the canary.

"Lose the tattoos!" Curtis demanded, but Vince merely lifted his tattoo needle and pointed it at him, Curtis doubled over gasping and I looked at him in shock. What was he doing? He lifted up his shirt to reveal a tattoo that showed a knife stabbing him. I rushed over to him, holding him uprights as he struggled to remain standing.

"You stabbed me." He snarled, leaning heavily on me. Nathan helped me put him on the floor as he fell, I sat with him.

"She stays, you go." Vince said, pointing his needle threateningly at us.

"Don't just stand there." Curtis demanded, I got up patting him on the back, knowing there really wasn't much I could do and stood up to face Vince again. His needle pointed to me for a split second before refocusing on the main group.

"What do we do?" Nathan panicked.

"I don't know." I fretted, looking to Simon for guidance. He looked around for a few seconds, before taking out the packet of peanuts from his pocket.

"Remove the tattoos." He held the peanuts our threateningly. "Or I open the nuts." He got in the position to easily open them. Curtis snorted in pain on the floor.

"He stabbed me and you're offering him peanuts?" He gasped disbelieving.

"Nuts are his kryptonite." I scratched the back of my head in confusion "Like in superman." I made a silent 'Oh'.

"Listen" Vince began "Sure we can work this out, yeah?" He didn't put down the needle. "Don't open those nuts."

"You want some?" Simon threatened. "Dry roasted."

"The nuttiest kind." I sneered.

"So butch." Nathan dreamily stared at Simon, I slapped him on the back of the head. "Focus!" Vince suddenly grabbed Kelly, holding the needle close to her eye.

"Listen! Drop the nuts or I'll take her eye out." Kelly looked completely unperturbed and stared back at him.

"You're so sexy."

"Snap out of it!" I shouted at her. She completely ignored me and remained close to him.

"Let her go!" Simon shouted.

"Put your nuts on the floor!"

"Don't make me do it!" It was a blur of shouting and threatening, screaming and fretting from me, and finally Simon opened the nuts and they sprayed everywhere. I waited for something to happen and yet nothing did. Vince merely backed away from them, letting go of Kelly, until the nuts were all grounded. He walked forward angrily and pointed his needle at Simon. Chains appeared around his neck and started choking him.

"No!" I shouted, not really knowing what to do to help, but not liking what was happening at all. Simon dropped to the floor and Nathan and I scrambled to help him but all we managed to do was touch him.

"What do we do?" Nathan frantically asked me, I shook my head not knowing at all. Nathan hugged Simon from the side, while I sat next to him breathing heavily. "Please don't kill him. My beautiful boy." He sobbed. I ran my hands through Simon's hair, whispering soothing things to him. Simon knocked us both of him, sending me flying on top of Nathan, who I quickly scrambled off of.

"I will never." Vince shouted at Kelly "Let you go!" As he was shouting Simon threw a peanut at him, which miraculously landed in his mouth. Vince immediately started choking and spluttering. Simon and Vince ran for what looked like an epi-pen, Simon managed to grab it first and they both fell to the floor. They had a brief conversation which I couldn't hear as they were both gasping for breath, but I soon felt the sharp sting on my shoulder.

I felt a nice sense of normality come back to me, I stopped staring into space and shook my head. I felt a bit bewildered as to what was going on but my attention was caught by Kelly.

"If you wanted to spunk all over a girls tattoo, just ask 'em, yeah?" She kicked him hard in the side as he remained on the floor, groaning in pain.


	14. The Ollie

I arrived at the community center with Nathan who stayed round mine last night, we had tried to put our loving Simon out of our minds and focused on loving each other, if you know what I mean. Walking into the locker room, I stopped dead at the sight of an unfamiliar face in the familiar ugly jumpsuit. He turned around and smiled at us as if he couldn't tell he shouldn't be here.

"Hey." Of all the nerve. Sean walked in and Curtis immediately asked who the new guy was.

Sean turned to the new guy "What's your name again?" I rolled my eyes at how shit of a probation worker he was.

"It's Ollie."

Sean turned to introduce us "Right and these are," He seemed to strain his memory "some other young offenders." I can't believe he couldn't remember our names, how did he even get this job? "He's going to be doing his community service thing with you lot."

Nathan spat out his hoodie string as Simon walked in, later then usual "Are you saying that he's like a new member of the gang?"

Sean looked confused "Whatever." He sneered. "Look piss off and pick up some litter." He walked out of the other exit pushing past Nathan, leaving us to stare at Ollie who awkwardly bounced on the soles of his feet before smiling at us again. "Hi." I blinked at him, before turning back to my locker, opening it and getting changed quickly.

Curtis moved us all in the middle of the center and we huddled. "Whatever happens, we can't let the new guy find out about our powers." He whispered to us.

"What do we do if he does find out?" Kelly asked.

Simon was the only one not crouching in our little group "We kill him." He said seriously. "I'm joking." He smiled slightly at our horrified faces.

"Your making jokes now? Excuse us. You're creeping out of your weird little shell. I get that." Nathan put his hand on Simon's shoulder "Good for you, but let's get one thing straight." He pointed his finger at Simon before turning it to point at himself "I'm the funny guy around here." He growled.

"More like the one we like to laugh at." I muttered to Curtis, who nodded.

"He's coming." We broke our huddle as Ollie came over, nodding at us as he came through the door. "Alright."

"What did you get done for?" Kelly asked as we all walked forward casually.

Ollie walked over to us with his hands in his pockets, smiling smugly. "I was arrested for vandalising a coal-fired power station. We were protesting against CO2 emissions." Nathan let out the most uninterested groan I've ever heard, it lasted a good few seconds in which Ollie's smile disappeared. He blinked rapidly and looked away, while the rest of us chuckled.

Ollie looked around for a few seconds "Have any of you got any of these weird powers?" My eyes widened as we all immediately babbled nonsense at him. "What powers?"

He looked a bit worried for a second before his smile came back "I'm only asking because I've got one." I let out a sigh of relief before Nathan opened his big mouth. "Oh yeah, us too."

"Nathan, that's something you don't just blurt out." I whacked him in the stomach, before glaring at Ollie for making my boyfriend make an idiot out of himself. He looked up from where he was doubled over. "I don't think I was supposed to tell you that." I rolled my eyes as he straightened back up. Ollie started rubbing his ear, twisting his shitty earring around.

"What can you do?" Simon asked quietly.

"I can teleport." He shrugged casually. I waited for a demonstration, which didn't come until Kelly prompted him. He lost his stupid smile and concentrated weirdly, he strained himself and threw his head back, he squeezed his eyes shut and all of a sudden he wasn't there anymore, I thought it was really cool and moved forward to stare at where he used to be. It was really awesome until I heard an 'ahem' behind us and when I turned around there he was.

"That was shit. You could have walked there quicker." Kelly sneered.

He looked a bit offended "Sometimes I go further than that."

"Ohh." I waved my hands a bit.

"That's really impressive." Alisha sarcastically smiled at him.

Nathan looked really disappointed "I honestly thought something more exciting was going to happen." He looked to me "You win." He patted me on the back "Congratulations."

"Win what?" I asked as we turned and left Ollie to himself. I walked past a flip-flop that I realised must have been Ollie's, I snorted. That made his power all the more shit.

"You know, the whole, who has the most exciting power. Was it not obvious?" He grinned at me. Stupid boy.

I rolled my eyes "Shut up." I pushed him into the door, shoving his back to open it.

* * *

><p>We were geared up with garbage bags and pickers, Curtis and Simon were pushing bins that had loads of products strapped to them. Ollie was enthusiastically picking up every bit of litter he could find. "This is great." He grinned. I rolled my eyes, this was about the tenth time he said that.<p>

"Still can't believe you turned gay." I laughed at Nathan, hearing Kelly laugh behind me.

"Hey, you were in love with him too!" He defended, poking me with his picker.

"At least he was a boy." I sang, skipping in front of him.

"Yeah well-" Nathan shut up obviously couldn't think of anything to say back to me, and ended up just poking me in the back. "Stop it!" I turned and hit him with mine, and so started the war. I startled when someone came running past us, Nathan had to dodge out of the way, while he shouted about someone being crazy. A red sports car came spinning round the corner coming to a stop just before it hit any of us.

"Do you think he was talking about this fella?" Nathan asked, referring to the other guy.

"It's a possibility." I mused, as the new person got out of the car. He stiffly walked to the front of his car, his hands clenched.

"Where's Conti?" He demanded. I raised an eyebrows, wondering what the fuck a Conti was.

"Oh, it's him." Nathan suddenly said, pointing his picker at Simon who looked horrified "He's a right Conti." The guy's head twitched to look over at Simon, I found it quite odd that he didn't show a single emotion on his face.

"Did you think I was gonna let it go?" He asked Simon, I looked in confusion, what the fuck? "I want my money."

"Give the man his money." Nathan told Simon.

"Yeah Simon." I hissed.

"I haven't got your money." Simon said, as Kelly walked forward to join us standing next to him.

The man got a slight confused look on his face "Roxy?" His face relaxed "So you're with him now?" Kelly gave us a look of confusion "I was still waiting for you at the church when the cops picked me up."

"Not being funny, mate, but you're acting like a right nutter." I nodded in agreement.

Ollie motioned to the man "Clearly he has some kind of mental illness."

"I don't think so." I tried to dissuade him from walking further forward.

"I want my money." He said in a unemotional voice.

Ollie started putting his bag and picker in one hand "Let me talk to him."

Alisha started "Don't, look, just leave it." He waved her off, saying something about 'being trained in conflict resolution' this guy was a complete twat.

"This should be entertaining" Nathan chuckled, nudging me over slightly, as Ollie walked towards the crazy man.

"What's your name?" He grinned, the crazy guy titled his head again. "It's OK." He didn't stop walking "I'm not going to hurt you." Crazy guy shot him in the head, we all recoiled violently as bits of brain and blood covered us. I was completely horrified, just because he was a prick didn't mean he deserved to die. I had dropped all of my stuff as I straightened back up, and when someone shouted 'Run' I didn't think twice as I sprinted away amidst the swearing from everyone. We separated but regrouped on the roof of the community center we lay down side by side and stayed quiet. I couldn't help but be aware of the blood and splattered brain mush that was on my face. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Nathan crawled closer to the edge.

"He shot him, he shot the new guy!" Alisha frantically said.

Kelly spoke up "We need to go back for him." I winced knowing that he was dead.

"He was hit in the head." Curtis pointed out "He's fucked."

"Hey, no. It's OK." Nathan called from the edge "He's fine, he's over there." Curtis crawled over to join him. I turned over and held myself up on my arms, crawling over to the edge.

"I don't see him." Curtis said, I looked for Ollie but I couldn't see him either. Nathan looked a bit confused before realisation came to him.

"Oh, then that must be his ghost, which means he's not OK on account of him being dead."

"This is messed up." Curtis breathed.

Nathan made waving motions "Hey, hey, hey. New guy! Sorry you got shot man." He insensitivity commented. There was a pause before he held his middle finger up "Fuck you!"

"What was that?" Curtis asked confused.

"He just got shot and you're insulting him?" Alisha reprimanded.

Nathan looked annoyed "He made an obscene gesture. I don't care if he's dead. There's no excuse for rudeness."

"Actually I think it is." I told him.

"You should rewind time." Simon commented, that was a pretty good idea. We all looked towards Curtis. "You can save him."

"Go on then." Kelly demanded, Curtis stood up slowly, I watched as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I was disappointed when there was no change and I was still covered in blood. I rolled my eyes as his power failed. At least mine was on command.

"Well, I didn't know him." Curtis defended "I'm not feeling it."

"Yeah, he was a bit of a twat." I tsked at Nathan's stupid comment, you can't say that about someone who had just died. No matter how much of a prick they were.

"There's something wrong with you." Kelly snapped at him.

"Come on, seriously." Nathan defended "He was never going to fit in, what with all the caring about the environment and that. Better him than me." I rolled my eyes.

"You're immortal." Simon reminded, Nathan wrinkled his eyebrows before amending his statement "Better him than one of you."

"None of us would have been stupid enough to actually talk to him." I muttered before getting up, I think the crazy guy was far away now that it was safe to leave. I brushed some strange substance away from my mouth and turned to the rest of them "We gonna get cleaned up or what?"

* * *

><p>We were lined up in Sean's office, facing him as he spun round on his chair. He looked each of us in the eye and finally addressed us "The police want witness statements off all of you. And try not to screw it up cos I don't need them on my back. Think you can manage that?" He sneered. "Good" He nodded before turning back to his computer. I was expecting something, I don't know, more sympathetic?<p>

"Is that it?" Kelly demanded.

"Aren't you even going to pretend to be a little bit sad?" Alisha asked exasperated.

Sean didn't even bother to look at us, before he spun back around suddenly "Do you know how much paperwork's involved when somebody gets shot during community service?" I raised my eyebrows at him, he didn't even care about Ollie. "I've got health and safety forms coming out of my arse over here."

"Are we meant to feel sorry for you?" I asked incredulously. Sean gave me a look before continuing.

"So yeah, we're all very sad. So there it is." He raised his eyebrows, before turning back round.

Nathan nudged me giving me a wink, before looking at the floor "It's a cruel, senseless waste." He held out one of his arms across me and Alisha. I could see Sean did not want Nathan to be talking, he was rubbing his eyes. "A young man taken from us in his prime, leaving us to pick up the pieces of our shattered lives, knowing that he's gone forever." If I didn't know him better I would say he was genuinely upset, but I did know him. "So, maybe we should take the rest of the week off, you know, to cry and grieve, and remember our dear friend." I had been nodding at everything he was saying, until he couldn't remember what Ollie's name was. I looked quickly from Nathan to the floor, hoping he would soon remember.

There was an awkward silence before Nathan clicked his finger at Simon, who promptly replied "Ollie."

"Ollie!" Nathan happily repeated, before going back to his sad monologue "Dear, beautiful Ollie."

"Piss off." Sean snapped, going back to his forms. "There's some walls that need painting." He muttered, telling us where to go. We grabbed supplies and wandered off under an overpass. I snagged a paintbrush from the pile that Simon was carrying and opened one of the paint cans. Dipping my brush in I started painting over a penis that had been graffitied onto the wall, people had no imagination nowadays.

"Heartless bastard." Nathan complained, moving the paint roller all over the wall.

"You nearly had him," I told him "but you forgot his name, you twat." Nathan rolled his eyes, muttering something about name's being too important in today's society.

"We should do something," Simon suddenly spoke up, pausing when none of us agreed "about the guy who shot Ollie."

Nathan stopped painting and pointed his roller at Simon "So, you're talking about stepping up and taking him down?" He moved the paint covered head closer to Simon's face, coming dangerously close, until he suddenly turned back around "I really don't see that happening."

"I agree." I piped up from where I was on the other wall. "No bad guy fighting for me." I smiled sarcastically before turning back around.

Alisha sighed "He's right." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since when did you want to get involved in anything like this?" Curtis asked incredulously.

"Maybe since I got someone's brains blown out all over my face." I had to concede to her point.

I stopped scrubbing as Kelly turned around "If we go up against him, it's going to be one of us with our brains blown out."

"I like my brain where it is." I rapped the side of my skull.

"We can't just pretend it didn't happen." Simon insisted.

"I do it all the time." Nathan commented. "It's like that fella in the bible - the Good Samaritan - walk on by." I slapped my hand to my forehead, what a prick he was.

"So how are you going to feel if we do nothing and then we read in the newspaper that he shot someone else?" Alisha demanded, why was she so adamant about this?

"I don't read the papers." Nathan shrugged going back to painting.

"All right." Curtis turned around "so what do you two do when you find this guy and he sticks a gun to your head?" There was silence as she couldn't think of an answer "Glad you've got it all figured out. No way your getting involved." I could tell Alisha was bristling in fury.

"Since when did you tell me what I can and can't do?" I winced for Curtis, that was a major no-no. He didn't seem to realise as he continued arguing with her.

"Since I care about whether you die or not. You forgotten about that?" Alisha huffed and looked away from him, I could tell Curtis still had a few things to say to her.

"Come on guys." Nathan started "I think I speak for all of us when I say we're lazy and incompetent. We're practically handicapped." He hissed "Leave it to the police, they paid to get shot."

I looked at Nathan in wonder "I think that's the wisest thing you've ever said."

"It happens." He shrugged "Plus, I'm already doing my bit to fight crime." He went back to painting. "Bosh."

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the day at the shops, seeing as I had all of this money I finally decided to spend it. Nathan declined coming with me saying something about being too butch to shop for girl clothes. What a twat.<p>

Seeing as this was a shit part of town, there wasn't really any shops that I really wanted to go into, but I made do. I found some really cute shorts that would be great for later, I swore quietly and ducked under the railings as I saw the crazy guy through the window. He was wearing the exact same clothes from the other day when he shot Ollie, I crawled around the shop until he left. I let out a sigh of relief, but looking up I saw the cashier staring at me like I was a moron.

I smiled, paid and ran out of the shop, I ran all the way home.

"Nathan!" I shouted, dumping my bag on the floor. "I saw the crazy guy again!"

Nathan's head popped out around the corner to the living room "Really?"

"Yeah." I got myself a cup of tea and plopped onto the sofa. "Scared the crap out of me."

* * *

><p>The next day at the community centre, just after we changed, Nathan decided to try and get a free drink. He was punching and kicking it, but to no avail.<p>

"The bloke who shot the new guy. He was on the estate again last night." Curtis started "He's looking for this Conti" Nathan stopped in his attempt.

"He think's I'm Conti." Simon worried.

"Why does he think that?" Nathan asked in genuine curiosity, I rolled my eyes as Simon glared at him.

"Because you told him I was." Nathan scrunched his eyebrows together, obviously not remembering.

"Did I? Sorry man." He didn't sound entirely sorry, and he completely ignored everyone when he turned back to the vending machine "I think they mended it." Nathan went back to shaking it before giving up, he turned at clicked his fingers under Simon's nose.

"You want me to buy you a drink?" Simon asked in disbelief.

"I have never paid for a drink from this machine before and I don't intend to start now." We stared at him incredulously, and my stare was redirected when Simon actually gave him some money. "Thank you." He sneered, getting his drink as Alisha came over. I quickly stole it from him and took the first sip.

"Well the bad news is that they've fixed the vending machine." Nathan told her and she sped walked over.

"The guy with the red car and the gun." Alisha started.

"We were just talking about him."

"Yeah, he's got Kelly." She despaired. Nathan immediately went into hysterics "Oh, Jesus. He's going to shoot her and he's going to kill her." He rounded on us "I told you he was dangerous. Right everybody calm down!" I looked at everyone's completely calm faces, and then back to Nathan. "Just think. Think and keep calm." He breathed heavily, before lunging at Simon "Do something you little freak." I rushed at them as well, pulling Nathan off Simon.

"He can't do anything if he's been strangled." I placated Nathan who was still breathing heavily. There was a noise from down the corridor that sounded like 'Conti'.

"He's here." Curtis muttered, before he started walking to where the noise was heard. I followed cautiously behind, and suddenly there was a scream.

"Kelly!" I shouted, as I ran past Simon to where I heard it, stumbling to a stop I opened the door and was pissed off to find no Kelly, and a TV instead. It was playing some sort of video game where someone was getting beaten up. Did not look like fun.

"Where's Conti?" The guy on the screen demanded. "He's screwing your mama." The other man was shot. I wondered why this game was even here. Simon picked up the case and read the back.

"He's living the game." He declared.

"I hate video games." I moaned, looking as a car chase scene came on the screen. Fuck's sake.


	15. The Hanging

**AN: I'm back! Sorry for the wait but heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p>"Where did all this come from?" Curtis asked as I continued to look in horror at the game, someone was now being decapitated, which wasn't something I was planning on seeing when I got up this morning.<p>

Alisha bounced a little next to me "It was the guy in the mask." I contemplated this and nodded.

"That makes sense." I murmured as the game switched to some girl in a hooker dress, being slapped by some guy. I saw Nathan creeping closer to the control before snatching it from the table, making the game go to the start screen. I sighed and jumped up on the table as he began some car chase.

Simon rolled his eyes at Nathan, to which I grinned at, before turning the light on and taking a closer look at the back of the game box. "He's Jimmy Cisco" He read "He spent ten years in prison for armed robbery. His lover and his crime boss," Simon raised his head and looked around uncomfortably "Conti, they double crossed him on his wedding day." I winced.

"It's like Miss Havisham," I mused "except, you know more violent and twenty-first century."

"Hey, watch me run over this fat bloke." Nathan had a blank expression on his face as he chased some fat guy on the path "Run, fat boy, run." I refused to laugh even though I could feel my lips twitching at his immaturity. Food and drink spilled everywhere as the fat guy went rolling off the screen, I shook my head trying to maintain my composure, even though I could tell Nathan could see straight through me, grinning at me from the corner of my eye.

He paused before "Oh, he's fucked up my car." that was it, I had to let a little giggle escape me. I avoided Alisha's look of disbelief and I knew she was wondering what I saw in Nathan, but I have to admit, that bloody adorable accent of his worked wonders. I continued to watch Nathan play the game, when the people chasing him caught up and he frantically pressed loads of buttons on the controller to try and stay alive.

"We need to play the game for real." Simon turned to us, facing away from Nathan. I snorted, but he ignored me "If we give him his money, I think he'll let Kelly go."

I didnt really think he would, from my experience with video games, which admittedly wasn't much but I knew they had loads of levels to complete. Alisha pointed out a flaw in the plan "Now all we need is a hundred grand." Nathan paused his game as he realised money was being talked about.

"We could rob a bank." Simon suggested, I burst into giggles.

"We're the worst criminals ever, there is no way we could pull that off," I paused "but if we do we need a car." I grinned.

Nathan turned fully around, making his leg touch mine as we were both on the table, he paused looking where the limbs touched "Yeah. OK. Lets rob a bank."

"What's that?" We whipped around hearing Sean's voice behind us. I awkwardly sat behind Nathan as Simon stuttered out "Nothing." How convincing. I peeked around Nathan to see Sean leaning on the door frame with his arm above his head, he looked boredly at us, his eyes connecting with mine for a second before they flickered away.

"Really? That's funny innit." He paused taking another look at our uncomfortable faces "Because to me it sounded like you were planning on robbing a bank." I glanced to Nathan to see he was processing what was happening.

He quickly disagreed "No, no, no. I said, er, let's have a massive wank." He grinned pleased with himself. "Communal masturbation. The old circle jerk." He made circular motions with his hands, trying to get Sean to believe him, which by the look on his face, it wasn't working. He let his keys slip down his hand so we could see them.

I stared at them as Sean chewed his gum "Go and clean my car." My eyes widened at the free opportunity we were just presented with. Of course, Nathan didn't seem to realise the same thing the rest of us.

"That wasn't what they had in mind when we got community service." He snarked, I hit him in the back pushing him off the table nearly. He looked bemused when he slid himself upright.

Sean didn't seem to notice this or just ignored it "Well I'm a member of the community and my car needs cleaning." He chewed on his gum a bit "And I don't give a shit." Nathan looked a bit pissed, still not quite getting it.

"The man wants his car washed." Curtis hinted. Nathans eyes narrowed, his tiny mind not quite up to scratch.

"He's giving us his keys, so we can clean his car." Alisha hinted, speaking in a delicate voice. We rolled our eyes in unison when he still didn't get it.

"Fucks sake." Curtis snatched the keys from Sean as we piled out of the room.

"How did you get through school?" I asked Nathan seriously, he looked confused as to why this subject would come up. He opened his mouth to no doubt say something stupid so I cut him off, shaking my head at him. "You're such an idiot." He looked offended before grinning at me.

"But I'm your idiot." He slipped his arms around my waist which was awkward as we were still walking.

"That was so cheesy." I slid out of his grasp, sticking my tongue out at him. He mimed biting it, I squealed and backed away.

"Don't show it to me if your not gonna use it." He leered at me, before smiling happily. I rolled my eyes at how proud of the comment he seemed to be. We caught up with the other, climbing into the car, Nathan stole the front seat from Curtis again, who once again looked pissed. He calmed down as he sat down next to me, Nathan gasped as if a great idea hit him.

"We're stealing his car, right, yeah I get it."

"Finally." I murmured to Curtis who chuckled.

"Did you say something?" Nathan raised his eyebrows at me turning fully in his chair to stare at me.

"No," I smiled sweetly "Let's go." Alisha started up the engine and drove us to the bank, where luck would have it an armoured car happened to unloading some of it's contents. Alisha parked a little further down the round, but close enough for a quick getaway if something went wrong, it was then I realised we didn't exactly have a plan.

Curtis seemed to realise the same thing as he turned to Simon "So what's the plan?"

"I turn invisible, I walk up the van and I take the money." He looked to each of us to gauge our reactions.

"Works for me." Alisha turned to face forward.

"Simple, easy to remember." I grinned. "Good luck." I patted him on the back, my smile fading slightly as I looked over my shoulder to see the policemen with their armour and guns. He got out of the car and as soon as the door shut Nathan stopped Alisha from turning off the engine.

"Right, keep the engine running." Alisha turned to him with a confused expression, he grinned slightly before he explained "Just in case he gets caught." I reached over to slap him over the head.

"He's not gonna get caught." I hissed.

"You're so aggressive." He moaned, before turning towards me "I like that." I sighed and leaned back. Nathan turned back around and started fiddling with all of the buttons in the car.

"Nathan stop fucking around." Alisha snapped, "Don't touch the stereo." Unfortunately he didn't listen and soon enough the car was flooded with some really loud music that was sure to catch the police attention. "Turn it off you prick." Curtis hissed. Nathan rolled his eyes at our worry and reached over to turn it off. "Sorry"

I looked behind me wondering where Simon was. "Where is he?"

"He should've been back by now." I gasped at the door opened and Simon appeared next to me holding a large silver case, which I could only assume was filled with money.

"How was it?" Alisha asked, turning around to see him properly. Simon looked a bit worried, and a whole lot relieved.

"Very easy." He nodded his head slightly as if that was what he expected. She let out a breath of disbelief, smiling slightly as she turned back around.

"A bunch of young offenders develop superpowers and not one of us thinks of using them to commit a crime?" Nathan asked with disbelief "Shame on us."

Alisha pulled out and we were off to find Kelly. "I think that's your fault." I told Nathan.

"What is?" He asked bewildered.

"That none of us thought to commit a crime, if anyone of us was going to re-offend it would be you." I explained, grinning at him. He shook his head at me.

"I'm not an idiot." I snorted "I don't have that type of power, I would need Barry here." Simon looked uncomfortable being referred to. "Yours wouldn't help." He said to Curtis. "Neither would yours." to Alisha, "And yours might, but the invisibility thing is so the best for robbing places." Nathan spent the next ten minutes telling us in detail all the places he would rob, without taking into account Simon's increasingly uncomfortable expression every time he was motioned to.

Finally, we found where that stupid red sports car was parked and Alisha hurriedly parked haphazardly. I took a deep breath before opening the door and climbing out.

I looked to the warehouse wondering where abouts the guy was with Kelly, I was about to start walking inside when Nathan made a beeline for the red Ferrari.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Curtis asked bewildered as Nathan climbed into the open door.

"I'm just having a look." I walked over to lean on the hood of the car as I rolled my eyes at him. "Kinda have something important to do." I reminded him, I was ignored as he continued examining the interior of the car.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Alisha asked worriedly looking at the entrance of the warehouse, I shrugged and followed her eyesight.

"I hope so." I muttered, my eyes straying to the silver briefcase Simon was holding, I wish we didn't have to give up the money. Simon saw me looking and shifted the briefcase slightly, he caught my eyes and gave me a stern look which I thought looked pretty funny seeing as it was Barry. Like I was gonna take the money and run. I shook my head at him, leaning my legs on the hood.

"It should do." Simon assured Alisha "When he gets the money the game should be over." Nathan leaned out of the door, seemingly finished his examination and eyed the briefcase.

"Yeah but then we beat the shit out of him and take the money, right?" I looked hopefully at Simon who look abashed. "Come on, a hundred grands a lot of money."

Curtis paused before licking his lips "That is true."

"Our community is nearly over" I don't know why but I felt kind of saddened by the thought, something must be wrong with me "We need to look towards the future."

Simon did not look impressed "So you think we should become criminals?" He deadpanned. Nathan attempted to stand up to argue his case, but he accidentally beeped the horn which made me whirl around and look for any sign that the video game guy heard it.

"No we're already criminals." Nathan continued, after wincing at the loud noise "I'm talking about successful criminals, the ones who make money and dont get caught."

"I like the not getting caught part." I thought aloud. Nathan clapped me on the back grinning.

"That's the spirit, what do you say?" He looked around the others after bringing me closer to him, hugging me to his side.

"I thought we'd use our powers to help people." Poor Simon looked helpless.

Nathan paused before breathing out a negative.

They seemed to have forgotten why we were here and Alisha was getting impatient "We can talk about what we're going to do with the money after we get Kelly back."

"I like that." I declared, motioning for someone to go in front of me. Nathan gave me a slightly scared look before masking his features.

He looked to the warehouse and shook his head "We're... we're way out of our depth, but that's okay, right? We've all watched TV. That's how you learn to do this stuff." He gave Simon a look "Just, you know, butch it up and play gangster." He advised doing a muscle pose. "Go on." He pointed for him to go first, before moving himself to the back of the queue. He was worse than me when it came to this stuff. I wandered in after Alisha looking around the room, Curtis headed towards some stairs and before we could follow him up the first steps there was the sound of a gun clicking behind us.

"We're really shit at this already." I rolled my eyes at how we didn't check the room properly. I made sure to keep my voice down and didn't turn around.

"You'd better have my money, Conti." I slowly turned around and my eyes widened when they took in the sight of the gun and then widened some more when I saw Kelly... in a wedding dress... hanging up on a meat hook... with a bloody nose. That looked really painful.

"Kelly, are you alright?" Nathan called.

"My arms are fucking killing me!" I winced as I imagined it. I wonder how long she'd been up there for.

"Slide it over." My attention was caught by video game guy as he said this monotonously. Simon walked forwards and put the case on the floor, he pushed it and it started sliding towards the guy, unfortunately it didn't quite make it, and when I say that I mean it wasn't even half way. It was pretty embarrassing No one moved for a few seconds until Simon stood up and walked over to the case again, he squatted next to it and pushed it again.

It awkwardly stopped in the middle of the two, I sighed as the crazy guy shook his head like something was wrong with him. I heard Curtis' statement of how embarrassing it was and nodded my head, not quite daring to speak. Simon paused before walking over to the case again, and this time picking it up and holding it out to the man.

"Show me." He demanded, so Simon put the case back on the floor and opened it. The guy stared at the money for a few seconds, completely still until he suddenly stared at Simon. "Is it true?" I raised my eyebrows what the hell was he talking about now?

"Is what true?" Simon awkwardly asked.

"You know what i'm talking about." He kept talking in that same monotone voice, which was getting really creepy. Nathan looked at me in confusion as if I knew what the hell was going on. I shrugged and looked back as he spoke once more "Don't play games with me Conti."

"He talks this bollocks all the time." Kelly shouted, frustrated. She huffed and lent her head on her arm.

The guy completely ignored her and continued staring at Simon, who bless him, didn't know what to do "Fat Tony says you've got an undercover cop in your organisation."

Nathan sighed and turned to us "See that's why I never play computer games, they never bloody end." He hissed. I shushed him as the guy started walking towards Simon who was still crouched on the floor next to the open briefcase full of money.

"Who's the cop?"

"No-one." Simon tried, I gasped as the guy pistol-whipped him and Simon fell to the floor unconscious. I went to help but video game guy pointed his gun at me, I could feel everyone freeze behind me.

"Come here." He demanded, I chanced a glance behind me to see everyone was looking terrified, so I moved forward slowly not wanting him to shoot me. He grabbed my arm once I was close enough and pointed the gun at everyone behind me, I was pulled over to the meat hook and I winced as I realised what was going to happen.

I have no idea where they came from but he got out a pair of handcuffs and slapped them over my wrists, he tightening them to a degree that my wrists hurt straight away. I winced as he pulled me by the cuffed hands over to a massive chain, he put it through the cuffs so I would hang and keeping his gun pointed at the others, motioned for them to come over. As they did he started pulling on the chains making me gasp as I was being lifted through the air. He did this one by one until we were all hung up. It already hurt like a bitch, and I felt so sorry for Kelly being here for ages.

When Curtis was hung up he turned to look at us "I'm going to my car, to get a chainsaw."

Say what?


	16. The Lady Killer

I was still freaking out on my hook, when he said chainsaw. Who the hell keeps a chainsaw in their car? This guy was totally insane, if I had any doubts before there were none now.

"When I get back," He continued, not caring about the abject looks of horror on our faces "you're going to tell me which one of you in the undercover cop." He paused for a few seconds before turning around and walking away, I whimpered at the thought of being chopped up.

Kelly turned to me, who was next to her and seethed "Nice one, brilliant fucking rescue." she spat.

"No chance of a rewind?" Nathan called down the line to Curtis who glared at him "get your boyfriend to sort it out."

Alisha swung from her hook "Er. He's not my boyfriend." She declared, not even looking at him. When did this happen? I wondered.

"We've split up alright." Curtis explained in a harsh tone, clearly not really wanting to think about it.

"So you're available?" I gasped and tried to kick Nathan in the face "Calm down love I was only joking. Jeez, your so possessive."

"You can piss off right now." My arms were really starting to hurt right now, and I seriously could not be dealing with any of Nathans crap. "We need to get down." I started struggling with my handcuffs but only managed to hurt myself more. I tried to focus on my transformation, I could feel it coming but I don't know what happened but because of the awkwardly position my arms were in, all it did was cause me immense pain.

"Wow, cat's arms were not made to bend that way." I gasped out, I'm pretty sure I have seen cats stretch this way so I'm thinking my transformation needed me to be in a natural position for it to work, that sucks.

"Well your powers are all useless." Nathan snorted.

I huffed and turned to him "Like yours helps us any better." he sneered at me.

"Where's that prick in the mask when we need him?" Curtis asked angrily. I had to admit, his help would be really good around about now, my arms were started to seize up or something. It felt like they were slowly being pulled out of their sockets, which probably was what was happening to them. I whimpered once more.

There was a few seconds of silence, in which i'm going to assume that everyone else was wallowing in self pity like I was, but then Nathan started attempting to swing on his hook, to be honest he looked like he was having some type of seizure.

"I just need to get a bit more momentum." He theorised, getting really excited when he swung faster "Oh yeah!" He kicked his legs out in front of him "Come on! Come on!" He swung his legs backwards "A few more swings," I couldn't stop looking at him, I was very doubtful that this was going to work "and I should be able to somersault right off the hook." He carried on, grinning slightly when he swung quite far "Here we go!" too bad it didn't work and he ended up just spinning around.

"I can't watch this anymore." I turned away as he started to literally climb up Simon when his original somersaulting plan didn't work. Simon, who had still been unconscious up until this point, woke up to probably his worse nightmare. I stifled a snigger at the compromising position. Nathan eventually let his legs fall when he realised that it wasn't going to work either.

"Congratulations," I sneered at him "your brilliant plan worked out so well."

He spun around to look at me "And your plan did?"

"Well-" I stopped talking when some random girl literally fell into the room, from where, I had no idea. She got up off the floor with her back towards us. She turned around slowly and blankly stared at us, I could imagine what we must look like right now.

"Why are you hanging from meat hooks?" She asked Curtis, bewildered.

Curtis apparently knew her as he replied "This is some of the weird shit that I was telling you about." She began to walk slowly towards us, and I couldn't help but think she looked familiar.

"Isn't that the girl who's flat we broke into?" Kelly asked, I looked a bit closer and realised it was.

"Oh, yeah, how you doing?" She gave me an odd look, but turned back towards Curtis. Wow, no manners.

"The new guy's heart got transplanted into her. She's got his power."

"So our power's in our hearts?" I scoffed "how cliché."

"I guess that makes sense." Nathan spoke, making the girl turn her attention to him. She scowled as she moved a bit closer "You!"

"Hi." Nathan sheepishly smiled "Sorry about, er, you know."

"Shitting in my bed?" She finished for him, not looking impressed in the slightest.

"Yeah. Wrong flat." She scoffed at his lack of embarrassment.

Simon looked earnestly at her "I think your supposed to rescue us!" She muttered an OK before heading towards the chains, she started pulling on one, but nothing happened.

"That's the wrong chain." Curtis told her, but before she could even attempt to grab another one, I could hear the door opening from outside, I was genuinely becoming scared, I just remembered that he was coming with a chainsaw and this poor girl was basically a sitting duck.

We all hissed at her to leave but she didn't know what to do "It's not like I can do it whenever I want!"

"Cause that would be far too convenient and useful." Nathan deadpanned. I could see the video game guy coming around the corner, he showed no emotion as he registered that there was another person here who wasn't hung up.

"Who are you?" He asked monotonously.

Poor girl didn't know what to say so she went with "It's complicated." He put down his case, which I just noticed he was holding, probably containing the damn chainsaw and pointed his gun at her. She was quickly strung us with the rest of us, there goes our only chance of escape.

I saw Simon turn to Nathan as he hissed "You need to tell him that your the undercover cop. If he kills you it doesn't matter."

"That's easy for you to say." Nathan voice was choked with fear "You're not the one who has to be dismembered with a chainsaw." I winced at the imagery and I really didn't want to see that happen to him, but on the other hand I really didn't want that to happen to me. When he got me down I could transform though.

"Hey, I could do it." Simon and Nathan looked at me in disbelief. "I can transform when I'm on the ground." They didn't look convinced, although I saw the concerned look Nathan gave me. To me this plan made perfect sense.

"I really hope that thing doesn't start." Kelly moaned, as she looked towards the chainsaw on the ground in front of us. Unfortunately it did start, the noise sent shivers throughout my spine, he picked it up and walked towards us. I was starting to rethink my plan.

"You first." He stopped in front of Alisha, who gasped out a please.

"Leave her alone!" Kelly shouted, she was ignored as he pulled Alisha down, we all shouted in protest as Alisha started shaking.

"Do something." I closed my eyes preparing to say it was me, when Nathan beat me to it shouting "Wait!" He sighed "All right, all right it's me. I'm the undercover cop." I glanced over to see Nathan with his eyes closed and I started breathing faster. "So fire up the chainsaw, and get with the sawing." I could hear the fear in his voice which made my eyes start to tear up. "And i'd appreciate if you did it quickly and cleanly."

But the sawing never happened as Curtis shouted "Oi!" and kicked the video game guy in the face, making him fall over.

"Run!" We all shouted at Alisha who didn't waste any time, sprinting through the back doors and out of sight. It didn't take long for the guy to recover and he didn't even bother with running, just walking causally after her.

There was a horrible silence, no one said a thing, the only thing that pierced this silence was the horrible sound of a single gunshot.

I didn't know what to do, had Alisha been shot? I saw Curtis had a gobsmacked look on his face and we all just hanged there waiting for the crazy guy to come back and kill us all.

Alisha emerged from the back, I let out a massive sigh of relief which I'm sure the others replicated, she came and let us all down. It looked like she had been crying but I didn't say anything seeing as she just got chased by a guy with a gun.

I drove us back to the community center seeing as Alisha was still shaking slightly. Curtis and that girl had managed to slink away quickly and I just collapsed on the bench next to Simon who had found a newspaper, with the video game guy's arrest on the front page, which Simon told Kelly as she came into view her face now clear of blood and she was back in her jumpsuit.

She took the paper from Simon and she glanced at it "That's what happens when blokes spend all their time playing computer games and watching porn over the internet."

Simon was speechless "Right." I snorted and went off to find Nathan. I really needed to let off some steam, so when I found him I pushed him against the wall and gave him the best snog of his life. At least there was one bloke who didn't play computer games all the time.

* * *

><p>I took Nathan home with me again that night, I was laughing at something stupid he said as I opened the door. I froze when I saw both my parents waiting for me in the living room, I shoved Nathan behind me hissing at him to be quiet. He had no idea what was going on until he poked his head past me.<p>

"Ah." He winced when I shoved his head back again.

"Natasha there you are." Mum exclaimed, coming towards me. I panicked and shoved Nathan into a cupboard.

"Mum." I smiled shakily. "What are you guys doing here?" She ignored my question and looked me up and down.

"Why must you insist on going out in that... filth." I looked down at my jeans and batman hoodie. I didn't see anything wrong with it, but when I met my mothers eyes I could see she was very disappointed in me. And my fashion choices.

"You are a woman, act like one." She snapped, before heading upstairs.

I turned to my dad to see he was looking everywhere but at me.

"Dad?" He still didn't look at me, instead choosing to follow his wife upstairs. I swallowed uneasily and opened the cupboard door where Nathan was crouching behind a broom.

"I don't think you can stay here tonight." I whispered to him, he nodded, giving me a kiss and heading back out of the door. Once he was gone, I lent against the door and heaved a sigh. I have no idea why my parent's are home, and I think this may actually be the first time they were here together, at least that I can remember.

I headed upstairs, hoping that they would be leaving soon.

* * *

><p>I woke and groggily made my way to the community center I headed to the locker room smiling at Kelly when I saw her. The first thing I saw when I rounded the lockers was Nathan sitting spread legged on the floor, with his back to his locker. He was rubbing his neck and grimaced when he touched a sore part of it.<p>

"What's up with you?" Kelly asked.

"Some bastard killed me last night." My eyebrows shot up and I gasped.

"Are you winding us up?" Kelly asked as the others came in behind us.

"No! No, cross my heart and hope to die." He threw his hands up in the air "Or not." I dropped to the floor next to him, rubbing his shoulder for him. He closed his eyes for a seconds enjoying the pressure.

"Who was it?" Curtis asked.

Nathan looked deflated "I don't know. I was too busy being savagely beaten to death." I winced "That is not a pleasant way to die."

Simon walked closer "Do you have any enemies?"

"No." Nathan snorted "I'm universally popular and well liked." I chuckled "Why would anyone want to kill me?" He spread his arms, I grabbed onto one to stop it hitting my stomach, the idiot.

"I can think of a few reasons." Curtis sneered.

"Definitely." Alisha grinned.

"Shitloads." Kelly drawled.

I shrugged when he looked at me "One or two."

He looked to Simon who was the only one who hadn't said anything "You annoy people." He smiled.

Nathan lent his head on my shoulder and huffed. "Now why would you even say something like that?" I started chuckling "That's very hurtful, I thought we were friends." He lifted his head off my shoulder "You ungrateful little twat."

Alisha crossed her arms "Don't speak to him like that." She snapped.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Nathan asked completely bewildered. We all stared at her for a few seconds before Nathan drawled "Do you love him?" He raised his eyebrows mockingly, she huffed at him.

"Oh, look, why don't you just go and suck yourself off?" She stormed out of the locker room.

"I wish I could. I can never reach it." He called after her, I removed my hand from his shoulder and stood up.

"Are you being serious?" I gave him a disgusted look.

Kelly agreed with me "That is too wrong."

"Oh come on now." Nathan rolled his eyes at us "we've all tried it, huh?" He pointed between Curtis and Simon who both shook their heads in exasperation. Nathan moved so that he was lying on his back "There was this one time, right, I tied a rope to my feet, and tried to yank them over my head." He pulled his legs up to his body. "And I've got like, six pillows." He tried to pull his crotch to his face but was failing miserably. I closed my eyes in disgust, I was attracted to this? What was wrong with me? "I nearly broke my neck, I was so close." he let his legs fall back down groaning "Oh, an inch feels like a mile."

He lay there for a few seconds just panting.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked, kicking him lightly in the side.

"I haven't tried recently." He reassured me "I have you." I gasped and slapped his on the top of his head, going red.

"So," He tried to change the subject seeing how red I was going, he grinned at me before turning to Curtis "How close did you get?"

Curtis immediately shook his head and backed away "Nah, I'm not even having this conversation."

"Uh, you see it must be physically impossible." He sat up rubbing his neck once more "Cos, if men could suck themselves off, then the female of the species," He motioned to me and Kelly "would be surplus to requirements."

Kelly and I stared angrily at Nathan before she spoke up "This is why people kill you." She slammed her locker shut.

I bent down next to Nathan again "You're not getting a blow job off me for a long time." I promised him, I left him looking alarmed, scrambling to catch up to me.

* * *

><p>I was ignoring Nathan who was trying to plead with me, trying to change my mind, when suddenly he went quiet. I looked to see what had happened but I saw him looking at some girls arse.<p>

"Well..." I pursed my lips and crossed my arms, he looked from me to her and back again. I raised my eyebrows.

"No, no, no." He put his hands on my shoulders "It's not what it looks like, she's the girl who killed me!" I snorted and looked to the girl again, she did not look like a killer. I went back to hoisting this banner as Sean walked past. "Hey, you! Probation worker guy!" He hissed.

Sean turned "Are you talking to me?" He drawled. Nathan hopped down off the chair and I followed suit seeing as we weren't going to be finishing this bloody banner anytime soon.

"No. I'm talking to the thousands of other probation workers." He sarcastically gestured. "Look." He pointed at the girl "Who's she?"

"She's organising this charity run." Sean gave Nathan a suspicious look.

"Oh is she?" Nathan sucked in his lower lip, seemingly contemplating. Sean snorted and walked over to us.

"Don't even think about it. She's not going to be interested in a prick like you." Sean then nodded to me "I don't even know how you managed to get this one, must have something wrong with her." I huffed seeing as he was talking about me like I wasn't here.

"Um, excuse me."

"You're excused." I gasped and stomped off, turning around when I heard Nathan shouting to the probation worker, I wonder what I missed that caused him to push Nathan to the floor. He probably deserved it.


	17. The Blood

I was stood next to Simon when the girl Nathan was looking at came over, I looked at her suspiciously before backing away slightly, letting her stare weirdly at Simon like she seemed to like doing. I kept backing up, nearly yelping when someone pulled me behind a pillar. Nathan shushed me before glaring at the girl. He pulled me towards Curtis when he finished glaring at her.

He motioned for the others to join us, looking unusually serious. Alisha gave me a questioning look, but I just shrugged. Nathan shook his head before nodding his head over his shoulder to the girl "It's her" Curtis raised his eyebrows "Who?"

"The cute, smiley, popular girl. I think she murdered me."

"You said you didn't know who it was." Alisha pointed out.

"It's all coming back to me now." He said, moving his hands about his head. "She was here last night and I was in the locker rooms, watching her get changed."

"Excuse me?" I glared up at him, watching as he winced.

"I didn't mean to. I walked in on her. She was right there pointing her-" He cut himself off looking at my progressively darkening expression. "It was nothing compared to yours."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." I shook my head at him.

He huffed and discreetly pointed her out again "I am telling you. That bitch killed me." I rolled my eyes and looked at her again, talking to Simon oh so innocently. I narrowed my eyes at her, she didn't really look like a murderer.

"Oh Jesus." Nathan whispered, horrified "She's after Barry." We watched them for a few seconds before the girl noticed us staring, she blankly looked at us. "Oh, surprised to see me, huh? Yeah, you killed the wrong guy, you cute psycho bitch."

"Will you stop saying that!" I hissed, whacking him in the side.

"Ow!" He hissed back at me "Now is not the time for your jealousy." I scowled at him, grabbing a box off the floor and getting back to work. No wonder she killed him, what a prick.

"Here let me take that for you." I raised my eyes to meet the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen in my life. My throat closed up and I couldn't say anything. My eyes travelled from his to his cheekbones, full lips and strong jaw to his broad shoulders and I bit my lip. This guy was really hot.

"Thanks." I managed to choke out. His eyes connected with mine once more and he smiled at me, taking the box off of me and wandering back over to the group of people, getting the stickers out of the box and handing them to each of them.

I swallowed and pulled my eyes away from him, going back to collect another box from outside, Kelly brushed past me with a box full of bottles.

"Who was that?" I whirled around to see Nathan leaning against the wall. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No one." He scoffed, moving off the wall and coming closer to me. "Didn't look like no one."

"Are you being serious?" I demanded. "You're allowed to completely check out this other girl, but if one guy comes over to me to take a box from me, well that's the end of the world!"

His eyes flickered from one of my eyes to the other "Yeah, pretty much." He pulled away from me, as he'd been leaning closer and sauntered off in another direction.

"Prick." I muttered, picking up another box and wandering through the door again. My eyes instantly connected to green and I ducked my head.

* * *

><p>I held one end of a giant piece of card while Kelly held the other, we managed to get up the stairs and through the door onto the roof. I sat down next to Kelly putting the card down, Kelly set down the paintcan she was also holding and we got to work on making this stupid sign for the run.<p>

Nathan had by this point decided to tell Simon about his new girl friend "You know that girl you were talking to?" Simon nodded with a small smile on his face "Well she killed me last night." Nice and blunt.

"What do you mean she killed you?" Simon demanded, his eyebrow furrowed.

"I mean, she smashed my head against a sink like this," He grabbed his curls in one hand and motioned head banging "until my brains dribbled out of my ears."

"She wouldn't do that." Simon shook his head, his hand coming up to flatten his hair nervously.

"How do you know?" Alisha scoffed "You don't know anything about her." She sounded oddly concerned.

Simon gave her a look before Nathan continued "Come on, man. It all adds up. Do the maths."

"There is no maths" Simon insisted.

"Right." Nathan looked around "She was here," He made a massive plus sign in mid air "plus no one else was around," He made an X "times, she caught me leering at her semi-naked," He attempted to make a division sign "divided by, all the weird shit that happens to us," He slashed his hands through the air "equals guilty." By this point Kelly and I had stopped in our painting attempts and were staring blankly at Nathan, who was looking earnestly at Simon.

Simon took a deep breath "That means absolutely nothing." I snorted quietly.

Nathan looked completely outraged "Oh my God! Really? She's a beautiful girl and she's here in the community center." I was really getting sick of Nathan's obvious appreciation for her looks. I didn't think she was even all the pretty.

"So?" Simon asked.

"So, I remember a similar scenario that resulted in me having sex with an eighty two year old woman." By this point he was looking at the ground, obviously reliving the memories as he had a disturbed look on his face.

"I'd actually forgotten about that." I muttered to Kelly. I gasped as I realised I'd had sex with his since, ewww, I had sex with someone who had sex with an eighty two year old woman. No one noticed my silent horror as they went on to talk about all the weird girls that had been at the community centre, and how many tried to kill us.

I finally snapped out of it when I heard Nathan say "And did you know that some of these marathon runners shit themselves?" He shook his head and looked at Simon smugly.

Simon looked thoughtful, and when he came to a conclusion he said angrily "So, you think that if a girl likes me, there must be something wrong with her?" Nathan snorted and shrugged.

"No, that's not what we're saying." Alisha tried to calm him down.

"Isn't it?" Nathan asked confused. I reached over and kicked him in the back of the leg, making it buckle. He glared at me before rubbing it slightly.

"No."

"I thought that was exactly what we were saying." Simon stared at Nathan angrily, before turning and walking away.

"Well you had sex with an eighty two year old so you can't talk." I said, getting up.

"I also had sex with you." He pointed out.

"Don't remind me." I spat at him, turning and following Simon down the stairs. I heard him sigh and sure enough he followed me.

"Hey!" I continued walking. "Hey!" He grabbed hold of my arm and spun me around.

"What?" I snapped, wrenching my arm out of his grip.

"Hey." He said softly. "What's the matter with you?"

I didn't answer, biting my lip and staring off down the corridor. Green eyes happened to be walking by and my heart felt like it would burst when I saw him. Nathan followed my line of sight and pratically shot daggers at him, green eyes gave me a smouldering look before walking away.

"Oh, I see." Nathan turned back to me, backing me up against the wall and glaring at me. "You want him?"

I gave him a confused look, coming out of my daze "No, Nathan I don't want him." I lied. "I'm just pissed with you always chatting about that stupid girl. I get that she killed you just stop calling her beautiful, you're driving me crazy." He got a pervy grin on his face. "And not the good kind!" I ducked under his arm and made another escape attempt.

He grabbed my arm again, spinning me around. Once he got me to look at him, he sighed "I guess we're getting serious." I raised an eyebrow at him, he did not sound pleased with this arrangement.

"Well if you don't want to be, we could always split up." I sarcastically offered. He looked taken aback and quietly said that he didn't want that. "OK then, I'm glad we sorted this out." I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I don't know why but I felt really calm now. I smiled at Nathan as he lent down to give me a proper kiss.

* * *

><p>I yawned, leaning backwards to snuggle into Nathan's chest, we were hanging out in the community center watching a program about spiders.<p>

"This is so gross." I whispered, I practically heard Nathan grinning behind me, he moved his hand up to my shoulder and ghosted his hand across it. I shivered at the horrible feel and shifted a little more on his lap. He groaned a little bit, his hands snaking around my waist. I was about to give him the best ride of his life but he practically threw me off him when he caught sight of that girl from earlier. This time she was talking to a different boy, I huffed as I got up off the floor.

"What the fuck!" I hissed at him. He certainly wasn't having sex with me for a long time after this.

"Shhh!" He put his hand over my mouth, pressing his face closer to the window. I rolled my eyes as I watched Jessica and the boys flirting, until she got mad at him and starting shouting. Nathan let go of my face as he jogged over to the door, pressing his back against the wall and sliding around to have a look around the corner. I sighed before joining him, I watched as the boy who's name was Chris as Jessica's yelling told us, looked around for her but seemingly not being able to see her took off in a random direction.

Nathan turned to me, biting his lip. "She's gonna kill him."

"She's gonna kill him?" I asked incredulously. "How do you know that?"

"Cause she doesn't like people flirting with her!" He whisper-shouted.

I furrowed my eyebrows "But she liked Simon flirting with her." I pointed out, Nathan sighed before shaking his head.

"Well she obviously actually wanted him to do that-" He cut himself off, putting a hand to his forehead "Look, we have to go and find him. Before it's too late!" He started pulling me with him down loads of corridors, he obviously knew this place a lot better than I did.

"How do you even know where they went?" I asked, breathing a little heavily as we were nearly running.

"Cause this is near where I was killed." He pointed out, slowing down before opening a random door and sliding through it. He held it open for me, before holding my hand and hiding me behind him. We walked slowly down another corridor, I could feel myself becoming more and more scared because the corridor was so dark and eerie. I clung to the back of Nathan's t-shirt, along with gripping his hand tightly and I still felt really scared.

"Nathan." My voice trembled as we carried on walking. He started rubbing my hand soothingly and I felt just that little bit safer. He tried to open the door to the toilet but it was locked, we walked along a little bit more, Nathan looking around a bit more until Chris fell on him, I screamed a bit letting go of Nathan's shirt and hand as they fell to the floor.

"Oh, oh, oh! Jesus!" Nathan swore as he spun around trying to get him off, I grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him free. I was breathing really heavily and watched as Chris was bleeding from a massive gash on his neck, he lay on the floor and wasn't moving anymore.

"What do we do?" I gasped, running both hands through my hair. Nathan lent down and tapped Chris on the shoulder, asking what we should do. He didn't reply on account of being dead, and Nathan came back to me shaking slightly.

"Crap, crap, crap." I muttered under my breath. "What do we do?" I whimpered, watching as he got out his phone. He tried to dial but his hands were shaking too much. I took it off him and tried to ring Kelly, when she didn't pick up I ran Simon, when he didn't pick up I ran Curtis and when he didn't pick up I got pissed off.

"No one's answering." I growled, thrusting the phone back into Nathan's hands, he dialed Alisha and sure enough she picked up. He put it on speaker.

"Why are you calling me?" Alisha's voice crackled through.

"No one else is picking up their phones. You know the cute, smiley, popular girl who murdered me? Well she's just killed some other guy! He's dead!" Just then the dead guy lurched upwards, I screamed as he choked on his own blood his back off the floor and stared into nothing.

"No! No! He's alive." Nathan screamed into the phone, I pressed my back against the wall watching as Chris fell back to the floor. Nathan cautiously approached him, while I stayed where I was. "No, no. He's dead again."

"Simon's meeting her for a drink." Alisha frantically told us.

Nathan and I looked at each other.

"We need to get him away from her." I said. "She's a bloody psycho!" I fretted, running my hands through my hair once more before grabbing the phone off Nathan. "Alisha meet us in the car park of the pub" She agreed before I hung up on her.

"Let's go."


	18. The Psycho Girlfriend

**AN: Sorry I've been gone for so long, but life has been so hectic. But now with the Christmas break there is nothing stopping me from writing, so expect more update from me. I want to thank everyone for their patience and loyalty to this story, hopefully this is enough to keep you hooked. **

* * *

><p>Alisha was waiting for us, jumping slightly when she realised that we were behind her. I gave her a grin before she hit me for scaring her, I in turn hit Nathan for no real reason.<p>

"Hey!" I shushed him with a smirk. "Where's Curtis?" He asked Alisha who immediately frowned.

"His phone's still switched off." She scowled. "Where's Kelly?"

I huffed. "Her phone's switched off too." It's like the two of them knew we would need help and decided to piss us off.

Nathan gasped and excitedly tapped my shoulder. "Hey, you don't think they're…" He started miming shagging. I hit him in the balls, watching as he fell to the floor groaning. I looked back to Alisha who also silently watched him.

"He deserved that." She nodded. "Where are they?" I asked.

"Still in the bar." I chewed on the side of my cheek, poor Simon didn't know what he had gotten himself into, and all to prove this twat wrong. I nudged Nathan with my foot growing a bit concerned when all he did was groan and roll over.

"Nathan?" I bent down to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry for hitting you in the balls but will you please man up and get the fuck up!" He groaned once more, becoming more vocal when I attempted to hoist him up. "For fucks sake!" I pushed his shoulder making him roll onto his back and slapped his face a bit.

"You have no idea what this pain feels like." He managed to rasp out.

"You're right, I don't." I held my hand out for him, he grabbed it pulling me down before getting up and grinning down at me. Still massaging his balls.

I glared up at him before standing up once more, I looked over my shoulder to check if Simon and the weird girl had left yet but there was no such luck.

"Who'd of thunk it, huh?" Nathan gently punched Alisha's shoulder. "Us three teaming up on something like this." Alisha simply stared at him.

"This is the least weird thing that's happened to me recently." I nodded along in agreement.

Nathan went back to his silence, it was obvious that he wasn't used to being silent so he took hold of my hand and tugged me towards him.

"I think she likes me." I punched him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, she totally wants to be your best mate." I could tell Alisha had heard me because she started giggling.

"Totally." She added.

Nathan grinned. "So why are you here?" He asked. "It's not like you and him are big pals."

"What and you are?" She asked defensively. "Why are you here?"

"Well maybe I like him more than I let on."

"Yeah, well maybe I do too."

If only Simon could hear them now, he would have loved to hear this. I might tell him when I see him next. "That little bastard gets under your skin doesn't he?"

I rolled my eyes as Alisha smirked. I moved my resting place against Nathan as I noticed Simon and the weird girl walking towards us. I grabbed Nathan's collar and dragged him behind a pillar, motioning for her to follow which she did silently.

We watched in silence as the two held hands, completely oblivious to the fact that they were being spied on. We ran to catch up when they had gotten a bit further ahead.

"Come on." She dragged Simon behind her and I started to get nervous.

"Where are we going?" He asked, sounding nervous but not letting go of her hand or resisting. He must have been thinking about Nathan's accusations but at the same time not able to let this chance slip by. Boys will be boys. They started jogging as Alisha and I peeked our heads round the pillar.

Alisha was the first to slip past the pillar, Nathan and I followed as quietly as possible and we all watched as the two started kissing.

Nathan nudged me. "She's like one of those evil bitch spiders. They lure you into their web, they shag you, then they kill you and then they eat their own faeces."

"What?" Alisha looked disgusted.

"I knew we shouldn't have watched that bloody documentary." I shushed Nathan when he went to speak again, knowing he felt annoyed that I'd done that when I felt his hand squeezing my leg.

I strained to hear what the evil cow said next. "I really wanted to do that." How could someone act so sweet and yet be a murderer? "Are you OK?" She asked when Simon didn't say anything.

I rolled my eyes, she obviously didn't know Simon well enough to know she'd just completely shocked him into silence, this was probably the most experience he'd ever had with a girl. He got a dopey look on his face as he said a quiet yes. I shook my head. She'd dazzled him.

"I've got to go, see you tomorrow?" She gave him another kiss, but this time on the corner of his mouth and she left him there, walking quickly away from him to the other side of the car park as Simon turned to watch her go. He walked in our direction making all three of us duck under the car.

I thought we'd gotten away with it but Simon stopped a few feet away and slowly turned to face us. I cringed waiting for the outburst to begin.

Nathan decided to be an idiot. "Hey, man." He greeted as if finding the three of us crouched behind a car was a normal occurrence.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked, simply staring at us. We all stood up acting nonchalant.

"Just hanging out." Alisha said, I smiled as I linked our arms together.

"We do this all the time." I grinned brightly.

"Were you following me?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Nathan said with his arms on his hips. I sighed and rubbed my hand down my face, that probably wasn't the best thing to say. "OK, yes." Nathan gave in. I had to admit I thought he would have lasted a bit longer than that.

Alisha moved forwards. "Look, we were worried about you." Nathan and I nodded our heads in unison.

He stared at her oddly. "You don't need to be." He turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"But we do!" He stopped and looked me straight in the eye, I tried my hardest not to blink and keep my expression truthful at the same time.

"Yeah tell that to the dead guy at the community centre. Oh, wait, you can't, because your new girlfriend killed him!" Nathan looked so earnest that Nathan appeared to believe him for about two seconds until he mimed cutting a neck. "Urgh!"

Simon wanted to see the body as proof so with a huff Nathan started to lead the way. I didn't want to stand next to Simon because I felt a bit awkward that he didn't believe that his new girlfriend was psycho and who knows how that shit passes from one person to another. I grabbed Nathan's hand as it swung to and fro, leaving Alisha with Simon and she didn't seem to mind so much.

"So when he sees the body he'll be forced to break up with that bitch!" Nathan whispered to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Nathan, I assume that's what any normal person would do." He gently brushed his thumb over my knuckles and kissed my hand. I stared at him, he was being odd.

"What was that for?" I asked, bewildered.

"Can a man not be romantic while on the way to expose a crazy bitch for being a murderer?"

When we made it to the community center Nathan lead the way to where the dead guy was, although there was a slight problem with the dead guy not being there. Nathan looked completely flabbergasted to where the body could have wandered off to and he motioned frantically to the space on the floor where it once lay.

"He was lying there, all right?"

"He's actually telling the truth for once, I saw him as well and he was definitely there and definitely dead." Simon looked between the two of us and shook his head.

"Blood was all pouring from his throat." Nathan tried his best to get Simon to believe him. "And he was gurgling and shit." He grabbed his own throat and mimed choking.

"So where is he now?" Simon asked, disbelief in his tone. I looked to Nathan and we both shook our heads.

"She moved the body." Alisha said. That sounded like a plausible suggestion.

"Right." Nathan pointed at her. "Who leaves a dead body lying around to be discovered? We never do and we're not the most competent killers."

"We're really not." I nodded along. Nathan was making sense for once in his life and Simon wasn't, how the roles had reversed I'll never know.

"And how did she do that when she was in the bar with me?" Simon asked.

That had us. I didn't know how she could have managed it without some sort of … power.

"Why would I make it up?" Nathan demanded.

"No, no. She could have a power or something!" I shouted, making them all look at me. "She could be in two places at once or stop time and ran back over. Simon, you have to admit this is really strange!"

"Maybe you're jealous." I rolled my eyes.

"Me, jealous?" Nathan pulled me towards him. "I have a hot girlfriend who I have amazing passionate sex with. And look at this face – beautiful. What have you got?"

"So why am I here?" Alisha asked, Simon must have known that she wouldn't go along with any of Nathan's pranks. She didn't like him even at the best of times.

"I don't know." He pointed at Nathan. "You stay away from Jessica." And then he stormed off, probably to call his psycho girlfriend.

"I'm looking forward to saying I told you so!" I shouted to his retreating back.

"That could have gone better." Nathan said, slinging his arm over my shoulder. Alisha scoffed.

"You could say that again."

We walked a little way together until Alisha decided to leave us, Nathan and I continued walking talking about the little things in life, like how we were going to convince Simon that his girlfriend was a freak.

"We need to catch her in the act." Nathan said.

"Yeah, but we don't want Simon to be the person she's killing when we catch her." I bit the inside of my cheek. "Looks like we'll have to stalk him." I giggled at the look of annoyance on his face. "But first, we need to go to mine and have a lovely dinner and this amazing passionate sex you were talking about earlier."

Nathan grinned, picked me up and twirled me around. "That, love, sounds like the best idea you've ever had."

I kissed him as he put me down, grabbed his hand and led the way to mine. Thoughts of Simon and murderers out of my mind, the only thing I was focused on right now was the man in front of me.


	19. The Twins, Monica and Marvin

Another day at the community center another shitty job that had to be completed, the young offenders had gathered at one of the tables and were supposed to be pouring water for the runners, but I had better things to do, like sit on the table with Nathan standing between my legs. I was fiddling with his hair as he ranted about that girl who he thought had killed him.

I twirled the curly strands around my fingers and rolled my eyes at Kelly whenever she sent me a look, I knew he was being annoying but I'd rather he be annoying now than annoying later. Although he was probably going to be both, that wasn't something I had any control over. Nathan would do whatever Nathan wanted to do and if it was glare at this girl than I was all for it.

"I'm telling you, there's something seriously wrong with this girl!" Nathan hissed at us, noticing that we weren't really paying much attention, but really there's only so much of the same thing you could listen to without dozing off.

"Alright Nathan, we believe you." I said to appease him, knowing full well that the others, minus Alisha didn't believe him at all. I stopped touching his hair as he stepped even closer to me.

"Thanks, love. There's something in her eyes isn't there? Like the devil or some shit." I rolled my eyes behind his back.

"Yes Nathan, it's her eyes that are evil." He gave me a peck on the lips as everyone else groaned and turned away. What? We didn't engage in too much PDA, I didn't want Kelly to start hitting us when we were kissing, that would be like negative reinforcement, nobodies got time for that shit.

I looked over Nathan's shoulder to see Simon was making his way towards us, a stack of paper in hand. He looked happier than I'd ever seen him before and I felt so sorry for him that it had to be a psycho bitch to make him feel this good.

"Jessica's invited us to a fancy dress party tonight," he told us, smiling happily. None of us said anything; we didn't want to tell Simon what Nathan had practically grafted into our minds. Jessica was some weird girl who liked to kill people that checked her out without her permission. Simon was one of the lucky few apparently, seeing as he was still alive. But nonetheless I winced internally as I anticipated what Nathan was going to say in reply to that, it was probably going to rip that lovely and slightly weird smile right off Simon's face.

"You know what, you were right, man." Nathan said, stepping away from me to punch Simon on the shoulder. I wondered where he was going with this, but was pleasantly surprised when nothing more insulting came from him, about Jessica anyway. "I was jealous, seeing you running around with all the ladies, being all footloose and fancy free while I'm here confined to only one female, one body, beautiful as it may be." I kicked him in the back of the leg as he motioned towards me, licking his lips before turning away.

Why was I with him?

"The point is that I'm jealous. I'm jealous of your," he seemed to struggle with his next words, "neat hair and your, that staring thing that the ladies seem to take so well to. And I hope that you and…" I'm sure there was a collective silent groan as Nathan couldn't remember yet another name. He clicked his fingers as he tried to remember.

"Jessica." Simon said slowly, helping Nathan out as he grasped onto the name like a lifeline.

"Jessica!" Nathan closed his eyes and shook his head, pretending like he knew her name after all, although we all knew he had only referred to her as 'the cute smiley popular girl'. "Lovely, lovely Jessica. I hope that the two of you will be very happy together."

"Right." Simon smiled lightly, his eyebrows furrowing as he watched Nathan step back between my legs, my ankles wrapping around his legs latching him to me. I smiled up at him as I thought about what an idiot he was, but how nice he was being at the moment. He smirked down at me. "I hope you and Tasha will be as happy as us one day."

My head snapped around to look at him. "What are you on about? This is the happiest either of us have probably ever been." Nathan nodded and wrapped his arms around me, picking me up off the table so we could both stand in front of Simon properly.

"Yeah, and we both could easily pull other people without even trying so there's no tears if there's a breakup."

I nodded along, realised what he said and had to stop myself from smacking him.

"Like who?" Simon asked, looking between the two of us.

"Um, there was those twins, Mo…. ni… ca."

"And Marvin." I smirked, Nathan really was horrible at making up names and I wasn't going to let him pretend he could pull more people than me.

"And they were twins? Wouldn't that be a bit awkward?" Simon asked.

Nathan scoffed. "As if, you see us?" He pulled me closer to him. "Close as could be, you think that would stop if we weren't together, than you've got something wrong with you my friend."

"Well then maybe you should invite them to the party?" Simon suggested, either trying to break our lie or split us up. Who knew how sly this dog could be.

"Nah, they've gone back to France. And Marvin was a bit of a tool once you think about it." I shrugged and leant up to tug one of Nathan's curls, there was something about them today that made them extra bouncy.

"Yeah he looked like a douche, and seeing as this party is happening ten feet from my bedroom, I will see you there!" Simon smirked as he handed out an invitation which Nathan promptly snatched out of his hands and gave to me, Simon gave us another look before turning back to the community center, probably to look for his precious Jessica. I really hoped she didn't kill him.

"Are you for real?" Alisha asked as soon as Simon was out of earshot.

"We need to be there!" Nathan insisted. "To keep an eye on her! Think about it, it's a fancy dress party. It's dark, we'll all be wearing masks, it's the perfect opportunity to commit murder… and incest!"

I grimaced up at him, instantly detaching myself from his arms. "Why do you have to be so gross all the time? Apart from the incest I agree with him, if you're gonna murder someone a costume party has got to be the best place for it."

"So are we all agreed? We're going to the fancy dress party to look out for Simon." Alisha asked, there was a chorus of yes' and she seemed relieved.

"Who's Mo...ni...ca?" Kelly drawled, imitating Nathan's pathetic attempt to make up a name.

"That is the worst made-up name I've ever heard," Curtis chuckled, shaking his head at Nathan. We all nodded in agreement, I ignored the fake hurt look Nathan sent me.

"Y'know names were never my strong suit, but I think the whole French thing sold it." He clapped at me, I laughed a bit and smacked his hands away.

"I think the fact that I'm a genius and came up with the name Marvin is what sold it."

"Yeah, of course love." Nathan lent closer to Curtis. "Let her believe what she wants, the happier she is the happier I'll be later, if you know what I mean."

"I can hear you, dick." I pushed him over into the table, where he pretended like he meant for it to happen, grabbed a cup of water and took a sip. I went to grab the cup, but before I could he tossed it over his shoulder, the water hitting some random person right in the face.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me.

"Prick." The guy shouted as he blinked rapidly to get the water out of his eyes, he wiped the rest of it off as he jogged off.

Nathan didn't give a shit, shouting a happy "Sorry mate!" to the guy's back. He beamed at me as he saw me laughing and came over to wrap his arm around my shoulder once more. He walked us back over to the table where we resumed what we were doing before Simon came over, which was absolutely nothing but pretending we were doing something helpful to the community or whatever bullshit it was that came out of our new probation worker's mouth.

I looked down at the invitation that Nathan had passed to me earlier, there was nothing to suggest any violent undertones or plots that Jessica may or may intend for tonight's activities. I sighed as I realised that I would have to find a costume for tonight, I wish we were given more notice because we were all probably going to be something really lame like a bunch of super hero's or something.

I spoke way too soon, we were stood in the middle of the dance floor looking like the bunch of misfits that we were. We were all dressed stupidly like superheros, and I was in a spandex costume that was eerily reminiscent of Catwoman of all things.

It was Nathan's choice and I could only guess that he was going for some form of irony.

"Does anyone else feel like a total cunt?" Nathan asked, I glanced across the line at the rest of them and could only conclude that they all agreed with that statement. I raised an eyebrow and just stared into the crowd, Simon better appreciate us dressing like this to save his life or I was going to kill him myself.


End file.
